


Hawaiian Hot Rocks

by IreneClaire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 54,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneClaire/pseuds/IreneClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny stumble upon a small diamond smuggling operation in the jungle. Kamekona's beloved helicopter is damaged and the team has to pitch in to first rescue the boys, and then put an end to the operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: I have to offer an incredible amount of thanks to very special friends JazzieG and CinderH! Again! Thank you both for ongoing help with Beta, Plot and answering all my stupid questions.
> 
> CinderH - awesome title suggestions for this latest fun adventure. I can never never title things and you have the most wonderful, inventive ideas. Thank you. My BFF (Beverley) is originally from South Africa and she is responsible for much of the noted Afrikaans translations used here. She is admittedly rusty and we did our best to keep it as accurate as possible. If an idiom is used incorrectly or something translated is not picture perfect, please forgive us!
> 
> Hot Rocks: Diamonds whose country of origin (South Africa, Sierra Leon, etc.) is linked to fueling wars and oppression with the funds acquired from the sale or barter of diamonds.

**Chapter One**

He watched the black helicopter fly low over the waterfalls and at first, didn't think much of it. It obviously was a cheap charter of some type with the cartoonish logo and writing that couldn't quite be seen for the bright sunshine. Tourists spending too much money to capture a birds-eye moment in time of the breath-taking jungle and waterfalls. Sitting on a small hill he watched it leave but then stopped sucking on the blade of grass he held between his teeth when it turned to circle back.

And then it hovered just a bit too long near his small encampment. Another option was that his brother had rented it for their illicit purposes. But it was too soon for the drop and frankly, his brother preferred using small prop planes that were easier to rent and much less obtrusive ... a dime a dozen so to speak. So his eyes narrowed dangerously as he slowly rose to his feet and studied the black chopper. He was walking and then jogging towards camp as it circled a third time as if ominously taking notes. Or worse yet .. photographs. The AK-47 was slung over his shoulder and now he pulled it down and readied it to fire.

As he got closer, he was pleased to see Bernard and Simon do the same on the other side of the compound. They were his newest acquisitions to his growing business and they were all still learning each other, but definitely beginning to open up small windows of trust. But Erick knew there was really never going to be true love among thieves and he was the boss, so any perceived love or respect thrown his way would always be suspect. However, he was definitely pleased to see their equally suspicious natures come to the fore.

Simon took aim first and peppered the underside of the black helicopter which unexpectedly lurched and then careened into the small field near their tented hideaway. Bernard was laughing and adding his own sporadic shots by now.

But Erick was most surprised that his newest ' _partner'_  acted so quickly. He was different from the others .. more polished, more  _aware_  and Erick was not entirely certain that he trusted the man. However, he held more trust for Bernard and he had introduced Simon into their small fold. And Erick became more impressed as he watched a small plume of smoke rise from its tail section as the pilot began a failing fight to keep it in the air.

Almost a month ago, Bernard had brought Simon to meet the growing underground diamond smuggling ring leader. Simon had money, though Erick wasn't certain of exactly how much. And he needed a major investor. Bernard had promised the connections; and evidently was delivering in the form of young Simon de Vos. And Erick nodded as Simon kept his gun ready. An investor that could also be called on to participate, would be an excellent addition.

Waving wildly to get his men's attention, Erick took off at a dead run towards the clearing to finish the job. Tourists or not, the occupants of the nosy, infernal machine were not going home that day.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Danny Williams ran. For the first time in his life, he ran away from a fight. But he had very good reason. Ducking low under tree branches and hanging vines, he fled deeper into the jungle following the track and general direction that Steve had described.

" _I didn't need to see that damned waterfall, Steve. Look at all the trouble we could have avoided! And what happened to leave no man behind?_ " Danny had whispered it all out as a harsh rant while he bound the tourniquet tightly around his partner's leg.

" _What happened to that .. huh?"_

Steve hadn't answered him at first. He'd only fixed a trusting stare on Danny's face and then he'd had the gall to  _smile_. " _I hate you so much. I haven't said it in a while .. but I'd like to remind you of that too._ " Danny was upset, worried and he fully understood Steve's unspoken words of needing to separate. After viewing the falls, the subtle tell-tale sign of camping drew their attention. But their first pass in the helicopter had shown them a small camping setup that looked more militaristic than casual. And its inhabitants had easily justified the truth of that assumption after they opened fire.

Danny wasn't leaving him behind though by any stretch of the imagination. He was on a mission to bring back help and if .. just  _if_  he managed it .. he'd be drawing them away from his injured partner.

" _No you don't Danno. You love me_." Forcing the pain down, Steve had a tight hold of Danny's wrist as the words came out in a strangled rush.

" _North .. due north and follow the upper trail until it drops down again to the left. Make sure you take the left branch; it will be rough going because it's not well-travelled .. and it's going to be about four miles_ _each way._ "

He had only nodded as he committed the almost too simple directions to memory. He was fit and on a normal hike the distance wouldn't be an issue. But four miles was a long way for him to run with a bum knee, injured shoulder and a concussion. Add in a group of well-armed unknown adversaries, the coming darkness and a rutted, slick jungle path and it was a recipe for disaster.

Steve had also felt the fine tremors through Danny's wrist and knew the head injury was worse than he was letting on. He was also holding his upper body slightly cocked to his right. He'd banged up his shoulder or arm in the rough landing and was refusing to say a word about it.

They'd crashed Kamekona's new chopper. Danny would later say that  _crashed_  was not exactly the right word because technically they were already descending and only a few feet above the ground. It was the bullet holes in the fuselage and glass canopy that would need the most explanation.

But the three shooters had come out of the depths of the trees and fired aggressively just as Steve was buzzing the odd break in the jungle floor. They had flown over the small cluster of tents twice when the chopper had been unexpectedly hit by ground fire. A lucky shot had hit the gas tank or at least critical connective wires and Steve had needed to touch down as bells and whistles chimed dangerously in the cockpit.

At the time, Danny hadn't known that Steve had also been hit. He'd been struck in the upper thigh by one bullet and a second had cracked the canopy of glass nearest his head. Caught by surprise and injured, Steve had landed rather hard and unevenly. The chopper had careened back up into the air a few feet to bobble to the left in a too tight half circle as Steve fought for momentary control and intentionally aimed for a small clearing.

Coming down hard to rest for good, Danny had been flung forward and then sideways into the door of the black helicopter. Cracking his head and hurting his shoulder badly, he'd been doubly stunned as pain nearly crippled his right arm. By some miracle though, he'd gotten his gun out and was using two hands to fire into their midst as Steve gasped in pain and unbuckled his harness to join him in the brief weapons exchange.

But his weapon of choice had been two perfectly lobbed grenades which gave them time to stumble out of the damaged chopper. Retrieving them from a small box under the pilot's seat, even Danny had been amazed by their appearance. But it was more than enough to surprise the shooters and they had fallen back with shouts of fear to prove they were amateurs.

Then, Danny and Steve had used each other as crutches, running and stumbling in the opposite direction and deeper into the recesses of the jungle. At first only intent on putting distance between them, they ran without an immediate plan until Steve unexpectedly fell to his knees. Danny had his arms wrapped around both his shoulders and was lifting up as Steve groaned against the growing pain in his thigh. Blood had soaked his pants down to his ankle and Danny had taken the large majority of his weight to keep him upright.

" _There_." Pointing up the heavily treed hill, Steve had spotted a rocky outcropping. It was there that the two had clambered up to hide from prying eyes under the relative safety of shadows, rock and heavy brush.

Danny had ignored his heavily bleeding head wound and the sharp knife-like pains in his shoulder to finally wrap a tourniquet around Steve's leg with his belt. " _It went all the way through_." He whispered with some relief, though the wound was slow to stop bleeding.

" _Look's clean. But it's bad .. it's close to major blood vessels .. one could be nicked with the way it's bleeding You need to stay off it._ " Steve knew that Danny was right. He couldn't risk continuing on without medical attention or the proper first aid supplies and they quite literally had nothing. If the wound worsened or if he fell and made it more severe, he could bleed to death in minutes.

And so for the first time Danny could ever remember, Steve had blessedly agreed. His eyes were heavily lidded and he was breathing hard from pain and blood loss but whatever energy he had left was focused solely on Danny.

" _How's your head .. what's wrong .. with your shoulder?_ "

 _"Nothing's wrong with my shoulder .. just bruised it during you're not so gentle landing. Point me in the right direction, Steven."_ Danny used the sleeve of his shirt to clear his eyes from sweat and smeared blood. He glared back as Steve pointed to his head and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

" _Head hurts. But I'm good. Grenades .. really?_ " Rearing back on his knees he studied his injured friend.

" _Really? First my car's glove compartment and now the flying shrimp-mobile? You have a certifiable issue when it comes to weaponry. My offer to find you a therapist stands .. indefinitely._ "

The grin was almost too weak but Danny found himself returning it since by now in their relationship, why would he ever expect anything else?

" _Seemed like a good idea at the time. And you can't deny we didn't just need them either."_ Steve pulled Danny's wrist down to force him closer and to get a better look at the head injury. He wound up seeing the slightly unfocused eyes and shook his head sadly. But he almost laughed again as the rant continued.

" _No, Steven. A boxed lunch would have been nice. A first aid kit would be a great idea ... a satellite phone would have been an excellent concept. But no .. you pack grenades. And not even a damned bottle of water between us._ "

 _"I'll tell Kamekona when we get back. You're right .. he needs proper safety gear and supplies for his business_." Danny's face was apoplectic at the declared change in responsibility but Steve had to interrupt his retort.

The stuttered words were almost outraged as the hiss started. " _Kamekona.._!"

Steve tightened his hold on Danny's wrist though and it was enough to put a stop to the tirade. The urgency was written all over his face and they had no time.  _"You're concussed, Danno. But if I point you in the right direction . .. I can't slow you up and it's not far. Four miles on your own .. you can do it in less than an hour. You could be at the ranger station .. get help ..get someone back out here. It's an adjunct emergency station and rarely used. The trail's bound to be bad .. but I'm sure there's at least a radio."_

So in the end, they had no choice and Danny was already on his feet. No real weapons except for their handguns and Steve's knife. Cell phone service was also not an option high in the natural reserve and they had no time in getting out a distress call.

Plus, now dusk was falling and Steve was badly injured. Three unknown shooters were looking for them and likely knew this part of the jungle better than anyone. They also didn't know if more would be coming since they'd landed. But of course, Danny had briefly hesitated too, second guessing the idea of separating and leaving Steve alone and unprotected.

" _Maybe this is a bad idea .. Kamekona's sending help anyway .. right .. he will send help when we don't come back .. right?_ "

" _Maybe_." Steve had sighed as he closed his eyes. His leg was on fire and he'd used his last reserves of energy just to get up to the hidden outcropping. He'd lost a lot of blood and could barely think straight. He had been shaking and definitely shocky as he forgot what he was about to say and his mind had briefly wandered.

" _Steve_!" A hard shake on his shoulder had rattled him back to the present and he'd gazed up wearily into Danny's pale and almost frightened face.

" _What do you think you're doing? No sleeping! What do you mean by_ ** _maybe_**?"

 _"I cleared the flight path with control but Kamekona .. no .. he may not miss us for a while."_  Danny had been confused until Steve tiredly offered more of an explanation.

" _We were supposed to do this test flight tomorrow afternoon .. he's on Maui visiting family. He doesn't exactly know that I took it out for a shake down a day early."_

So Danny stuck to their best original plan and he ran because like Steve said, he could certainly do four lousy miles.

" _Come on, Danno. Grace could whip your butt on a four mile hike!"_

"No doubt." Danny muttered to himself, because too soon he wound up stumbling at an awkward half jog, half walk shamble of sorts. And he was puffing already from the exertion and continually wiping remnants of blood from his face with his left arm as sweat mingled with it to get in his eyes. His head was pounding mercilessly with each step and nausea was growing.

And while his knee didn't bother him, his shoulder was sending obscenely sharp slivers of pain into his neck and upper back. Unable to raise his arm past the level of his chest, he relied solely on his left as he staggered along. And now as he wiped his face again, he realized his next major problem. Water.

Bugs were droning incessantly around his sweat-soaked body and dusk was falling. But at that moment, he was over-heated and panting badly.

"Damn it." He muttered as he fell against a tree to rest. He knew that he was still on the right path at least, but the sun was riding low on the horizon. He could easily follow Steve's instructions with daylight but it would be a totally different story in the dark.

With no time to spare, Danny pushed hard off the tree and then stumbled again as a strong wave of dizziness darkened this vision and he became briefly disoriented. The feeling was nauseating and it took him a few seconds to clear his head after a bout of dry heaves. Concussed and now dehydrated, Danny bit his lip firmly and determinedly moved on again. He had a brief celebration when he got to the described trail head and dutifully took the left hand branch. He had nearly accomplished the four mile trek but Steve's version of the trail not being popular or a bit rough was an understatement.

"This is not a trail. I'm bushwhacking." Danny complained as he stumbled over large rocks, fallen trees and disorienting false paths that were actually wild game trails.

But he was close and he kept on doggedly pushing forward. The knowledge that he had to be close, plus the threat of being killed, his injured friend and a ticking mental clock kept him moving at a vicious pace.

Forty minutes after leaving Steve and constantly looking back over his shoulder, Danny staggered into the small park ranger's cabin just as night was falling. And he had no clue how he had accomplished the amazing feat. No one was there but the radio was and he practically fell into the chair to flip on the switches and nearly sobbed in relief when the equipment lit up brightly. His first call was to Chin who picked up on the first ring.

But Danny was heaving from lack of air and so incredibly dizzy and nauseous, he couldn't keep his head elevated. Coughing through parched lips and a much too dry throat, he could barely rasp out the words. But it was enough.

"Chin. It's Danny .. he's been shot .. Steve's been shot. "

He had time to whisper out at least his location before sliding off the chair and then slumping to the floor. He never heard Chin's alarmed exclamation about how Steve might have gotten shot. And he certainly wasn't conscious to hear Chin's vow to be there with help within the hour.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Erick was furious but Simon was right in that they were not prepared to chase the two men into the depths of the jungle in the middle of the night. He argued with Simon on the trail and as dark began to fall because at least one of the men .. the pilot .. was badly injured based on the volume of blood they had found inside the black chopper.

They also had differences of opinion on the men's fire-power. It wasn't only Simon who had been petrified by the hand grenades and unexpected return fire which had come uncomfortably close to his own head. He was merely the only one who actively voiced his concerns. Erick had also noticed Simon's greenish complexion when he saw the blood in the helicopter. Though he had willingly squeezed off the first shots, he obviously had a dubious temperament for the uglier realities of their trade.

However, the weapons were precisely the reasons as to why Erick wanted to chase the two men down. He had no idea why they would be in such an obviously commercial charter. Perhaps it was a new ploy and the authorities were already aware of his presence on the island. Regardless of who, why or what, the men were not mere tourists and posed a significant problem to his fledgling business. And he was willing to fight for it to remain in existence.

So there had been a compromise of sorts in the end. Erick and Bernard had broken off from Simon and the two lesser, hired-gun associates with a type of loose plan. His mistake was not taking the time to get additional supplies including radios, flashlights and better clothing from his camp. But the men they were chasing were injured. Confident in knowing the terrain and trail, Erick was in a hurry and waved off Simon's very wise second suggestion to better prepare.

In their native Afrikaans, Erick gave orders for Simon and the men to return to the small grassy field to lay in wait by the helicopter and to be closer to their encampment. Even though his insecurities were more apparent, in the very unlikely event that its occupants should return, Simon had the authority to take care of them.

He and Bernard would continue further down the trail and attempt a short reconnaissance in case the men had attempted to hide in the jungle. They had a small hand-hewn shelter near the t-junction of another little-used trail head. Erick believed the men had gone in that general direction. He didn't believe that they could or would get very far, so he and Bernard would go at least there and investigate the surrounding area. It was of little real risk and he needed to do that much to calm his racing mind.

Simon had again seemed uncomfortable and had pulled Bernard briefly off to the side. But Bernard's eyes had continued to shine with excitement and whatever concerns Simon expressed had been jovially disregarded with a warm slap on the back.

It wasn't much of a plan and it left their main encampment partially unprotected, but based on current circumstances Erick was mostly satisfied with it. While hesitant to track the two men at night, at a bare minimum, Simon and the two cheaply hired guns could watch their backs. They had only been there two short weeks and were laying claim to a small diamond smuggling operation that Erick hoped would grow exponentially. His brother back home had already coordinated one drop into their small camp and it had gone very well. The diamonds had almost too easily been pawned off to a lesser Yakuza gang. Over time, Erick would make larger exchanges and his reputation would earn him a more elite clientele.

Erick was most certainly not ready to abandon his first camp so soon with another drop planned to happen in the next few days. The same Yakuza buyer had already expressed interest and if quality was equal or better, a special introduction to a more influential leader had been promised.

Greedy and excited, Erick would not allow anyone to jeopardize his future.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny had tried to hide Steve as best as possible by dragging dead-fall to shield him from prying eyes. He'd also made sure his partner's gun and knife were easily within reach. And when he slid carefully back down to the lower trail from the outcropping, Danny turned to make sure that Steve was hidden. With dusk falling, he was pleased that he actually had to squint to see anything and then, the shadows were misleading.

Feeling more confident, he'd simply turned away and had taken off down the trail. Behind the heavily screened area, Steve watched Danny disappear and then leaned back and closed his eyes. The bullet wound was clean but bad enough. He'd lost a lot of blood from the necessary and immediate activity to get away from the downed chopper and the shooters.

Steve finally heard them about ten or fifteen minutes after Danny had left. Peering carefully through the dead-fall, Steve had his gun cradled in one hand and his knife in the other. Three had become five and he studied them as they convened below him on the lower trail. They weren't speaking English and it took Steve a minute to realize that the language could be Afrikaans or something of a similar origin.

It was more than odd and made the small little compound even more than an enigma. He was thankful though that they still seemed to be amateurs. Arguing and pushing each other as voices raised and weapons waved in the air, two in particular were arguing about what to do next or even for control of the small band. It was obvious that they were having what was a major disagreement about which direction to take. Grinding his teeth with worry, Steve watched them all finally jog down the path Danny had taken and he could only pray that they wouldn't take the left fork towards the ranger station. But odds were very much against that happening.

Danny had a decent head start on the group; but he was injured and Steve accounted for that as he tried to estimate how much time he'd have to radio for help. Steve had another choice too as he listened to the raised voices disappear down the trail. Dusk was falling in earnest, but he had enough time to get himself back to the chopper. If the group were as amateurish as they appeared to be, Steve might be able to get the bird back in the air for a two-minute trip.

Steve checked the tourniquet and was pleased to see that it had done its job. But he knew the bleeding would no doubt begin again as soon as he tried to stand. Walking would be excruciating and he risked losing consciousness or worse ..  _if_  .. if he could get the chopper back up in the air. His other option was to stay where he was .. and he grinned to himself because it's exactly what he'd expect Danny to do. If the roles were reversed, Steve would be insisting that Danny stay hidden and wait for his return. But like his partner, he wasn't good at waiting and was worried about Danny's ability to find his way in the dark. Injured and unfamiliar with the rough terrain, any number of things could happen and Steve was beginning to regret their decision.

"Forgive me later." Steve groaned as he tightened the belted tourniquet and tried to struggle to his feet. It could be a terrible decision and the logic that he kept ignoring, demanded that he stay hidden. All his weight was on his right leg as he used the rocks for support. Nearly upright, the unexpected wave of vertigo was almost over-powering and Steve sagged half-way back down before insisting that his body cooperate by locking his right knee into place.

But he froze when he heard the odd language and then allowed himself to crumple all the way back down to a seated position. After only a few minutes, the same voices were now returning and Steve realized their likely concern. Without understanding their words, he knew they were returning because of the darkening night and serious lack of supplies.

"Definitely amateurs." He mumbled in relief. It was getting dark and they had no flashlights, no gear packs or water and may not have known the trails as well as originally assumed. Danny was safe .. at least as safe as he could be in the short-term.

Their return though dashed Steve's plans and increased his unsense of ease as they reconvened once more at the foot of his hiding place. Quietly, he scrunched down lower and watched them as they lingered at the foot of his elevated hiding place. He was shocked to count out that five had now become three and Steve frowned unhappily. The group had split up maybe after yet another argument and it didn't bode well.

"Dagga, boet?" ( _slang 'weed'; 'brother'_ ) He frowned at the funny words. But at least their anger had dissipated and two were smiling and joking as one searched his pockets. Pulling out what looked like cigarettes, they shared a match and the scent of marijuana reached him; a third was repetitively glancing back up the trail from which they returned. Steve recognized that particular man as the one arguing most vehemently with a now missing fourth.

"Damn, damn, damn." He whispered under his breath because he certainly wasn't going anywhere and Danny might not be as safe as he'd just assumed. After a few minutes, they walked back calmly towards the small open field and Kamekona's helicopter. Though still wary, Steve allowed himself to relax slightly as a chill rippled through his body.

Night was definitely falling. And there was a coldness in the air which combined with his blood loss to make him much colder than he normally would have been. He rubbed his leg gently near the tourniquet, wincing as dull aches continually throbbed through his thigh muscle. Steve checked his watch at the thirty minute mark and prayed that Danny was at the estimated halfway mark to his goal before letting his hand drop into his lap. He still had his gun next to his right hip, but he had slammed the blade of his knife directly into the ground to keep in within easy reach.

Steve shivered again and then shook his head against an unexpected wave of dizziness. "Bad idea." He meant it for himself as the dizzy spell refused to abate and he leaned his head back against the rocky outcropping. The brief movement had aggravated the dull ache and it was now a sharp, painful throb that wouldn't let up. If he'd tried to get back to the helicopter, he knew then he wouldn't have made it at all.

A slight breeze rustled the dead-fall and leaves overhead and Steve shivered again. Leaning forward, Steve watched the trail and listened hard for any obscure movement or sounds. When he saw and heard nothing, he carefully pulled the dead-fall closer to offer more protection from the night air. Making himself as small as possible, he eased back into the rocks too to conserve some body heat. Sighing, Steve rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to rid himself of the dizzy, muzzy feeling in his head.

"You can do this, Danno." He whispered firmly to himself. "The entire damned Aloha girls could do a lousy four mile hike." He knew it was an unfair jibe because he was distinctly refusing to add in the facts of their current situation as he checked the time again. Injured and stranded, there was nothing he could do other than wait and hope that the other members of the small group had also decided to call it a night somewhere along the trail instead of trying to track Danny in the dark to the remote ranger's cabin.

Against his will, Steve's head bobbed a few times as his chin fell down to his chest. A few minutes later, Steve lost his battle to remain awake.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Danny." There was a soft, gentle voice in his ear and a wet cloth bathing his face. "Danny, wake up. Can you open your eyes?"

Someone elevated his head and a water bottle was held to his lips. He nearly gagged though as a small amount trickled down his parched throat. Familiar voices came and went in the air around him and Danny struggled to open his eyes. He lurched as his stomach cramped and then coughed but couldn't seem to focus or find his voice.

"Easy, we're here and you're going to be fine. Take it slow .. slow sips, okay?" Coughing around the small bit of water, the bottle was offered again and this time he was more ready for it though it was removed much too soon.

He blindly grabbed for the bottle or her hand ...whichever he could get to first for more but he missed. And then she gently reprimanded him for trying as her slim fingers encircled his hand. "No, no, no! Not yet .. you'll get sick!"

"Kono." Danny breathed out her name as he finally managed to open his eyes. He was lying on the park ranger's small cot and both Kono and Chin were bending over him. Other people were converging in the background and police radios hummed busily.

"Hey, Danny. Can you tell us what happened? How did you get so far out here?" He blinked up at them; momentarily confused until his brain caught up to and then surpassed the fatigue and pain echoing throughout his body. An IV was anchored to his arm and fluids were being pushed based on the small bag Chin was holding.

"You're here." He blurted it stupidly while forcing his head to clear. "Help me .. get up. I need to get up." Any remaining exhaustion was purposefully pushed from his body as he struggled to sit and he felt both Chin and Kono lending support. The cabin was well lit, but it was pitch dark outside. His head hurt badly and he reached up to find it already cleaned and bandaged.

"Chin. Take this thing off me. What time is it? How long since I called you?" Pushing past Kono's hands, Danny swung his feet over the side of the small cot and promptly pitched forward saved only by her insistent hold on his shoulders. But that only sparked the severe pain in his right arm and he barely hid the added hiss from that injury.

"Danny? You need to stay down, brah. You took a pretty good hit to the head." But using both their hands for leverage instead, Danny staggered to his feet without acknowledging Chin's recommendation. And Chin was forced to follow with the IV line and bagged fluids.

"Time? We need to get back to Steve." He insisted again as he gasped and ground out his words through the pain in his head and nausea rolling through his stomach.

"A little more than two hours .. the access road is almost impassable. We got here about thirty minutes ago but couldn't wake you up." Chin was worried by Danny's pale complexion and unsteady, hunched over posture. There were obviously a few cuts and bruises they had missed when checking him out, especially based on the way his right shoulder sagged. Officer Kamaka had grunted over a small bump in Danny's shoulder but couldn't tell if it was more than a deep bruising. It looked like more now as Chin watched him struggle to his feet.

His clothes were an unrecognizable pile of filth from blood, mud, dirt and layers of grime. They had found him unconscious on the floor and had unsuccessfully searched the area for Steve. And now, finally rousing, Danny was obviously ill and agitated but amazing them as he managed to make demands.

"Danny .. I know you want to go .. but you maybe should sit this out." Exasperated by the growing sense of urgency, Chin threw his hands up in the air. But Kono was equally at a loss as Danny seemed intent on staying upright. "Where's Steve? We searched the area and couldn't find him."

He made a face as Danny stumbled and reflexively grabbed the small kitchen table. "Danny .. really, brah. Sit this out. "

"Danny! Sit." Completely ignored regardless of his tone, Chin found himself interrupted and practically invisible as Danny stumbled around the small cabin looking for supplies. "Hell! I don't even know where we need to go! But let's start with how you got out here."

"You have a medical kit I assume." It was yet another demanding statement and Chin frowned as he nodded towards where it was on the wall by the sink, and then grabbed at Danny's arm to steady him as the man nearly tumbled over again. "We've brought our own supplies and already added from what's here in the cabin." Turning to the first aid kit himself, Chin used one hand to fumble it open and then give Danny pain medication and a bottle of water.

"But take these .. easy on the water or you'll just sick it up. You should really sit back down." He kept a strangle-hold on his friend as Danny fought to stay upright to finally accept the pills. The expression on his face spoke volumes as Kono and Chin stood protectively in front of him. Rubbing his face wearily with his hand, Danny stopped long enough to swallow down the ibuprofen. Each of his friends were studying him with deep concern, but he was going back down the trail whether they wanted him to or not.

"Flashlights. First aid kit." Reluctantly, Kono turned to the kitchen table and repacked the supplies into a backpack. She ransacked the cabin with the ranger's help to find the other items he asked for as he called them out.

"Water. Extra clips .. guns. Do we have a portable stretcher? Blankets?" As the minutes passed, Danny gained more of his equilibrium. He was succinct and checking his own weapon to be sure it was fully loaded and ready.

"Yeah, the cabin's not used much but well stocked at least." He squinted up at the unfamiliar female voice and realized it was the park ranger. She was very blonde, very slim and extremely young.

She smiled innocently at him as if getting ready for a mundane walking tour. "I'm Leslie. Your team wasn't sure about navigating the trail from the main road. I came to help."

Another pack was broken out to hold blankets and the portable stretcher, plus more food and water. Chin handed Danny a second bottle of water which he cautiously sipped from as sharp pains hit his stomach. He turned partially to hide that fact as he rubbed tiredly near the bandage on his head. His shoulder was badly bruised but he could use his arm well enough as long as he didn't try to lift it too high. Privately, he tested his full weight on his bad knee and was pleased that it was still holding its own. But he had no doubts about how sore he'd be the next day.

He looked up as something was flapped noisily in his direction. He stared blankly at the offering until his brain kicked in for him to gladly take the jacket that Kono was holding out.

"Take this out." Danny pointed to the IV line again and a man he didn't recognize stepped forward from the doorway. He scowled unhappily but did as requested once Chin gave a quick nod of his head. Seconds later, the IV was out and a bandaid was in its place. They could all feel the night time temperature falling and they needed to get moving. He eased the jacket on using his left hand to avoid jostling whatever he'd done to his shoulder in the crash. Experimenting again, he could just about lift his arm waist high without too bad of a crippling pain. And his hand worked just fine to manage his weapon.

"Where's Steve?" Chin asked for what he thought was the hundredth time. "What exactly happened to you two? Danny, stop for a minute. How and why are you way the hell out here in the middle of nowhere?"

He finally did stop moving long enough to stare in puzzlement at each equally perplexed face. In the doorway, he focused to really see the girl, Leslie, and then two HPD officers. The one that had just helped him, plus a new man. His mind went completely blank until he realized that Chin had asked the same question numerous times and they were all still waiting for an answer. "Danny. Where is Steve?"

He had to give himself a strong mental shake to focus before answering. "He's hidden about four miles back up the trail .. heading south .. we were taking Kamekona's chopper out for a post-mechanical test flight. Everything was fine and Steve wanted to show me this remote water fall .. but we were hit by ground fire."

"The chopper. You two were on a joy ride after work? Wait a minute .. ground fire?" Chin was shocked by the odd information and then snorted at what they had then experienced.

The next comment came from Leslie who was now helping Kono close up all the packs which were stuffed with more supplies. "There's no one ... nothing out this far. This station is rarely used in fact."

"It's true." Kono added. "There's no way to fly in here. We needed to call the Park Service to get a guide and a heavy-duty truck to navigate the old access road to get in here. Our vehicles are at the bottom and we'll need to call for an ambulance when we get Steve back here and then down to where we parked .. it's going to be at least an hour back, but we certainly cleared the way."

Danny grimaced and then could only nod in understanding. "Probably why this group chose it for their encampment. I have no idea what they're doing out here .. but the fact they fired on us tells us one thing."

"No kidding." Chin said as he tried to think of any current or past case information that might include a rag-tag group of armed squatters.

Danny was still talking as he explained why they had separated. "Anyway .. Steve was shot in the leg. Bad enough where he can't walk and I had to leave him. The chopper's down. We need to get there and get Steve back .. and then figure out who these people are. With luck, he's exactly where I left him."

"But, Danny." Kono whispered her concern as he once again swayed on his feet and she grabbed for his arm. She knew thought that neither her worry nor anything she could say meant much since he was intent on going.

Leaning both hands on the edge of the small kitchen table again, Danny stopped talking to take a few deep calming breaths. His concussed head was making him miserable and he was constantly shaking off dizzy spells. He was dehydrated and exhausted. But they needed to get moving and he wasn't sure he could accurately explain where Steve was in the jungle especially with the condition of the lower, rarely used portion of the trail. And the young park ranger certainly wasn't coming along with or without him.

"I can't really describe to you where he is .. and it's different at night. I need to go. I"m fine .. really, I just have a headache .. I'll be okay and it's barely four miles .. it's not even that far."

Danny was quiet but adamant and both his team-mates found themselves reluctantly forced to agree. But Kono was adding up four and four .. plus the return trek and getting twelve miles total for their already weary and injured friend.

And Chin wasn't happy either as he handed Danny a flashlight. Outside the cabin, the two HPD officers were now leaning against the national park's powerful 4x4 truck and waiting for instructions.

"Officers Collins and Kamaka." Kono introduced both young men that were anxious to lend their support. Their own heavy packs were already leaning next to each other on the ground. "As you already can see, Kamaka is a trained medic."

"Good. Thank you." Danny breathed in appreciation as he waved them over. "We need the help; we all go up and we all come back down...together."

"Oh no. Not you." Slightly unsteady on his feet, he managed to level a seriously unyielding look at the young park ranger who was busily zipping up her jacket and grabbing a pack. Her bright young smile wavered and then she looked crestfallen.

"Leslie. I'm sorry .. but you're staying right here. You can start by staying in touch with EMS. And then, you can help us when we get back."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Their group of five would move up the trail to bring Steve back down to the station and then they could drive out to the main road. The plan was straight forward and relatively simple .. barring of course, any complications brought on by the unknown small band of shooters. Steve was the priority and they could come back later with suitable backup to take on the armed men. Still a bit put out, Leslie got comfortable at the station and make sure that the lines of communication stayed open to EMS, HPD and the park service so they would have all the necessary help lined up.

They set off at an aggressive pace with Danny purposely positioned between Chin and Kono. As a trained medic, Officer Kamaka was not pleased with the current circumstances. Before leaving, he had reluctantly provided Danny with a spare headset and vest. He then purposefully rummaged through his gear pack for Gatorade and plunked it into Danny's hands. And then, the two HPD officers took up the rear and though he tried not to stop, Danny did need to halt more often than he wanted to from the nauseating pain in his head.

Kamaka came to his aid again with an anti-emetic, a stronger pain medication injection, plus more Gatorade; forcing his problematic patient to stop and drink as often as the Five-0 Detective would give in to his wheedling. But Danny's earlier forty-minute world-record breaking time had dwindled significantly and at the hour mark, Danny was fretting anxiously.

His eyes were also refusing to focus, made worse by the disorienting darkness and the crazily bobbing beams of light from the flashlights. Gamely moving forward, Danny kept them all going in the right direction but eventually had to accept physical help from Chin over the worst of the badly maintained and under-used path.

He was drenched in a cold sweat by the time he stopped at the remembered juncture where they all lingered to catch their breath. The tac-vest was beyond uncomfortable both in its weight and how it pressed terribly near his injured shoulder. But his knees nearly buckled as the exhaustion he had tried to ignore decided to argue back. Kamaka stepped meaningfully into his personal space and persistently pushed more Gatorade and water to Danny's mouth before allowing him to speak.

"You need to take at least a fifteen minute break." Kamaka uselessly griped at him as Danny shook his head to argue. "Fifteen!"

"No .. we make a right here. That fork .. to the right." Danny purposefully pointed and then forced his heavy legs to continue on using his left hand for balance on Chin's shoulder.

"We aren't that far .. it's just a few minutes south from here .. we're close." He said it as much for them as for himself as his bad knee made its presence known after nearly eight miles of forced marching. He was forced to stop though when Chin gently took his arm.

"Maybe you should sit for a minute, Danny. And if we're so close .. you could even wait it out here and we'll get Steve." Kono suggested softly. Both HPD officers agreed and were willing to stay with the injured Detective, but he was strongly opposed to the idea. She and Chin were more than worried by his erratic gait and pained wheezes as he closed his eyes against another obvious painful tide. His right shoulder was dipping more and he'd only admit to bumping it during the rough landing.

Danny unconsciously held his stomach against a few sharp cramps before they abated enough for him to open his eyes. Everyone was looking at him with concern and a touch of pity, even and he sighed in annoyance. And to prove a point, he took a decent swallow of Gatorade from his latest bottle.

"It's a very good idea. Collins or Kamaka can stay and you both can take a break." Kono repeated hopefully as he seemed to finally reconsider the advice. And then he completely disappointed her by beginning to walk forward again.

"No. I'm good." Danny knew that three bottled waters and at least as many Gatorades were only holding his dehydrated state at bay, but he gave Kono a grateful smile as yet another drink found its way into his hand. It was nearly impossible for him to move past her genuinely worried expression and if he looked the way he felt, then he understood what he saw in her eyes. And Kamaka had become an overwhelming and most unwanted bodyguard as he aimed another studied look at Danny.

Forcing himself to sip carefully again, he leaned more heavily into Chin as an inexplicable chill shook his body. He was sticky and clammy, plus the night had become cooler and the breeze didn't feel good on his face as it only added more to his discomfort. And he trembled again though he was wearing the light wind-breaker and the heavy tac-vest. Steve only had a t-shirt and was badly injured; an unknown enemy was lurking nearby. It was cold, much too dangerous and Danny shook his head as he refused to stop.

"Let's go. We're close." He repeated. Kono made a face of her own as she resumed point to follow the trail to the right as Danny indicated. With Chin needing to help Danny more, Collins walked past the two men to settle in the front with Kono and the gap between the team widened to a larger margin. Officer Kamaka stayed near the rear and closer to Danny in order to offer more support should he need it. But Chin didn't miss the medic's professional aggrieved sigh as they all started forward.

The dark trail was narrower as they advanced up the steady incline. Two switchbacks and less than a half mile to go Kono and Collins came face to face with another equally stunned pale face.

"Wat maak jy hier?" ( _What are you doing here?_ ) The man almost snarled the words at her as his gun settled on her chest. He failed to see the confusion on her face but he did see the badge sparking on her belt and took a full step backwards. The professional police-grade tac-vests were unmistakable to the foreigner. Collins had his weapon raised too, and the man was immediately skittish.

"Polisie?" ( _Police_ )

"Ah ..yeah! Who are you?" She could guess that he wanted them to stop or something .. and the last word was certainly close enough as his eyes flickered from each badge to first her face and then to Collins. Regardless of the language spoken, the one word was not uttered as a warm welcome. The tension suddenly arced and it was obvious only one choice was left.

So in mere seconds, Kono made a decision as she took in the angry face and the fact the man had an AK-47 which he tried to shrug off his shoulder. Using her flashlight, she blinded him directly in the eyes and dove off the trail with Collins going the other way. She fired her weapon in his general direction as she hit the ground and must have hit him for the short reflexively wild spatter of gunfire that lit up the night sky as he fell.

Less than thirty seconds after meeting, the jungle was deathly still as Kono eyed Collins from across the short distance. No sounds reached their ears for what seemed like minutes as they held their breath and waited. They could see the stranger's shape from where he lay on his back in the middle of the trail. The AK-47 was off to the side and the muzzle glistened in the moonlight. But no other sound could be heard. Her shout and the gunfire had given Danny, Chin and Kamaka time to dim their flashlights and take cover in the brush alongside the trail. And like she and Collins, they were all biding their time and waiting for something else to happen.

Chin spoke first and the incessant buzzing of his voice cut through her earpiece as he checked their status. "We're fine. Just one. Seems clear. We're both good."

His voice was laced with relief as they all hesitated longer in the darkness before slowly gathering into a tight bunch once more. Danny was pale and worried as they studied the man's body before hiding it in the brush.

"Did he say anything at all?" Danny asked Kono as she took the man's weapon and patted his pockets for any other belongings.

"Yeah but I have no idea what. It wasn't a language I ever heard before .. though one word sounded like 'police' .. as if he were surprised to find police officers here .. in the jungle."

"He should be." Collins remarked sarcastically. "I'm surprised we're here, too." It was a small, lame joke but it was enough to break a small amount of the newly rising unease.

Kono ran her hand through her hair as Collins gave her a shaky grin in return. Meeting up with the well-armed man in the dark had been very unnerving to say the least. Her final pat down of the man's jacket connected with a solid square piece of leather which she triumphantly pulled out. And they were all on edge as they wondered if the loud shots would bring others of his kind out of the darkness.

Collins flashed his light over the official looking documentation. "Bernard Botha. Cape Town, South Africa?" It was baffling information and none of them understood why a South African national would be in the middle of a Hawaiian natural preserve. With an AK-47 and shooting helicopters out of the sky.

"It's too quiet." Danny whispered. "There were three that I saw before .. maybe the other two took off. "

But none of the group was entirely convinced of that as they cautiously moved down the trail again. The unspoken decision to leave the flashlights off and to stick to the edges of the trail made going slower, but all were on edge as the jungle suddenly felt more ominous than it had ever before.

"Here. This is it." Coming around the final bend, Danny pointed up towards the outcropping. Steve was definitely well hidden since even he was having difficulty identifying the right place.

"Steve's up there."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: no avoiding this long chapter! and I didn't want to break it into two. Thanks to my BFF, Bev and her "rusty" Afrikaans. I think we did pretty good! (*fingers are still crossed*)

**Chapter Six**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Moegoe". ( _Idiot_ ) Erick was disgusted as he watched the unfortunate confrontation where he sat hidden in his makeshift lean-to. He had argued with Bernard and yet the man had insisted upon leaving the small refuge for a better view of the trail head. He was sure that he had heard something; and then positive that he had seen flickering movements of light coming towards them. Almost too bravely, Bernard had foolishly gone out to investigate. And the timing could not have been worse as the small group had appeared nearly immediately ... surprising each other, Bernard had come face to face with a well-armed young woman and man. And now one of his best ally's was dead.

"Jy is 'n regte natnaai." ( _You are an utter eff-ing idiot -_ loosely translated.)

Erick had heard the stunned surprise in Bernard's voice as he angrily demanded to know why they were there and he had seen something that suspiciously forced him to ask if she and her friend were the police. And then in the dim light, Erick had eventually seen what could have been the glimmer of a badge.

Seconds later, she had killed Bernard and he had fallen with his finger spasmodically pulling the trigger of his powerful weapon. Wisely, Erick had remained hidden and watched three additional men finally join the woman and her friend. One appeared to be injured and was likely one of the two from the helicopter. All were carrying weapons and the woman had searched Bernard's jacket for his documentation. After reading it, the woman had pocketed it for safe-keeping and two of the men had moved Bernard's body off the trail. Erick's anger grew with every passing action and he easily surmised that the injured man had gone for help and was now leading the proper officials back for the second. And that second man must be hidden somewhere close by for them all to return like this in the pitch of night.

He knew better than to take them on alone, and so he waited and watched. Once they started down the trail again, Erick stuck to their heels intrigued by their movements and pleased that they were moving closer and closer towards Simon and the two remaining men in the encampment. It was apparent that they were on guard and being very cautious with their flashlights not now in use. They had also spread out more and clung to the sides of the path as an added precaution. But outnumbered at five to one, it would be suicidal to confront them on his own. There were too many to contend with, however Erick was sure he could well manage the outcome in his favor .. but only if he had his entire group together.

Erick was torn between leaving immediately for his people and following the police officers to reveal their last man's hiding place.

"En so ... dit kom na hierdie". ( _And so .. it comes to this._ ) He muttered under his breath. A few minutes later, he crouched down in the deep shadows and watched them gather at the foot of a steep incline. He followed the injured man's gestures to an out-cropping that looked like nothing in the darkness. And then he made a face because it was also irritatingly close to the grassy field and his own small encampment.

He didn't need to wait after that. Sneaking away into the deeper over-growth, Erick was forced to take a meandering route. He was irritated by the time he found his way slowly back to his small encampment where Simon was waiting. They had lost precious time now and could lose the group entirely in the jungle. But he couldn't risk their next diamond shipment and the product was already somewhere on a boat or in the sky and coming closer to him with every passing minute.

Their diamonds were stolen from two unregistered mines in Sierra Leone. They had five miners stealing occasional diamonds as they sifted. Hidden in the hem of their t-shirts for example, it was incredibly easy to simply walk across the many unmanned border crossings. From there, the diamonds could go through the forest to Guinea or Liberia. Foreign investors - some even tourists - would happily make tax-free purchases. And without papers, the diamonds would fetch a higher price. The market was surprisingly large and the ability to make a profit was almost too easy.

Erick had found the Japanese and the Yakuza in particular to be avid prospective buyers. And he and his brother wanted 'in' .. badly. A little here .. a little there .. and it could add up to an extremely lucrative business. Personally incorporating and managing a mid-way outpost in Hawaii was a necessity. His next shipment would be in his hands in just a few short days. With buyers already lined up and the promise of wealth teasing an itch in his greedy fingers, Erick was firmly vested in the success of his business.

He was out of breath and very angry as he finally reached his small team. It had taken him too long to get back. But his initial harried demand to rally their manpower was interrupted when Simon looked over his shoulder to worriedly search the darkness. His eyes were burning with anger when he confronted the criminal.

"Waar is Bernard? Wat met hom gebeur het, Erick?"  _("Where's Bernard? What happened to him, Erick?")_

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Danny insisted on leading the way up the steep slope to where he'd left Steve hidden under dry-fall against the large rocky outcropping. The loud harrumph of annoyance from Kamaka was meant to convey his rising frustration with the Five-0 team. Or to be more precise, with the injured Detective. Chin rolled his eyes to share the same feelings because the officer and skilled medic had constantly been at odds with Danny every belligerant step of the way. And now he was chomping at the bit to help with Steve, too and being denied.

But there were two major reasons why Danny wouldn't allow anyone to go first and both were directly related to the nearly five hour block of time he'd been gone. One was a very real fear that Steve hadn't actually listened and had moved on .. that he had created some sort of plan that would have gotten him captured or killed. The second reason had to do with Steve's potential state of mind should he actually have stayed hidden.

"He may be out of it .. he might be  ** _Steve_**." Danny stressed his name and Chin had nearly laughed, but he understood the caution if the SEAL were addled, confused and obviously well enough armed to protect himself.

Danny's hands were clenched tightly and his breathing had become more ragged with every passing step. He could barely stand and yet his relief at making it to Steve was blatantly obvious. Plus, he was already leaning towards the up-slope of the hill.

"I'm going up. Who's coming .. which one of you?" He looked pointedly at Kono and Chin as the two other more welcome and familiar faces.

He was giving them no real choice in the matter and Chin's voice was laced with aggravation as he reluctantly gave in; after all, Danny was partly correct and there could be an unfortunate accident. "Alright. Fine. Kono will go too, but take it slow ... be careful."

So, Kono took the medical pack and followed Danny until he stopped and motioned for her to wait. Peering through the dead-fall, Danny unexpectedly came face to face with Steve's gun. So plan B it was and Danny almost smiled with relief; at least his partner had stayed put as promised but the weapon was absolutely primed to be fired.

"Hey, Steve. I'm back." He accidentally broke a branch as he fell to his knees. And as it cracked loudly, his eyes locked onto its thick barrel which remained leveled directly at his head.

"It's me .. stand down." The gun wavered ever so slightly at the strong demand as Danny tried again. He could feel Kono shifting uncomfortably behind him and her soft words of warning as he continued to whisper. "Steven .. cavalry's here."

Steve had heard the distant gunfire. It had startled him awake from his distressed doze. It was far away but unmistakably gunfire from a large weapon and he was immediately on edge. It had also come from the direction the two men had gone towards so many hours earlier. Worried by the amount of time that had passed and the chilling sounds of gunfire, Steve tried desperately to shake the fog from his brain.

Danny was foremost on his mind and the worst of thoughts forced him to ready his weapon and pull his knife closer. Minutes passed and then Steve saw the ominous shadows on the trail below. It was pitch dark now and he simply wasn't sure. So when he heard the rough male voice announcing his arrival at the flimsy display of deadened branches separating him from the real world, Steve reacted and put a bullet in the chamber of his gun. A loud snapping sound as branches were broken and jostled made him ready his knife, too. Caught up in the hazy movement as first one body and then a second clambered up to where he sat hidden, Steve readied himself for a fight.

The automatic reaction made Danny raise his voice slightly to make more of an impact as the glint from the large blade showed up in his peripheral vision. It was low near his left ribcage and completely unnerving. Plan B had just gotten much worse and Danny's eyes widened. Alarmed and very nervous, Danny couldn't help the spontaneous sarcasm that burst from his mouth.

"It's me .. you want to put your pet cannon down? And the big, shiny toothpick? I've seen both of your toys before and I'm not impressed. In fact, the concept of having grenades in your back pocket is beginning to pale, too. You'll have to come up with something better ... before I become totally bored."

"Uh, Danny." Kono whispered. "Careful." From her vantage point, she could also see the gun but not Steve's face and she was worried.

Softening his tone and taking a deep, settling breath, Danny held up his hand to acknowledge her advice as he continued to speak. "Kono's here with me and Chin's down below with a couple of HPD officers. We'd all like to go home now."

The dark metal bobbed in the air for a second time and then finally dropped enough for Danny to dare and place a gentling hand over Steve's. The knife was slowly drawn back as well and Danny blew out the breath he'd been holding.

"Thank you." He whispered. "How are you doing in there?" Leaning forward, Danny closed his eyes in thanks as he pushed Steve's hand all the way down and thumbed the safety switch on. Steve's hand was ice-cold and trembling; and Danny kept the contact up as he awkwardly pulled away some of the debris so he could get into the small hiding place.

"Danny." Tired, cold and pain-filled, the grateful tone of Steve's own voice was unmistakable. And then he was almost stammering an apology as he laid his gun down.

"I heard the gunfire .. I wasn't sure. It's too damned dark and it's been too long. But .. you made it. What took so long? What happened?"

Danny was simply too tired to grin at the number of worriedly rushed questions. "Of course I made it back, you goof. Your directions were pristine, but your goat path was uninspiring." Still whispering, Danny was now waving Kono up behind him with the medical supplies.

"Pristine?" Steve breathed out questioningly. "Nice one, Danno." The faint jibe was ignored as Danny tried to get closer through the branches, and Kono showed up on his heels.

"Yes, I'm back. With reinforcements and medical supplies ... as requested. We took out one guy on the trail ... you heard that." He was concerned about Steve's beleaguered tone, and Danny used his flashlight to check the tourniquet. "How's the leg, Steve?"

"Hi boss." Kono briefly grinned out as she maneuvered into the small space and immediately pulled a jacket from her backpack and a bottle of Gatorade. With her help, Steve got the warm coat on and sighed in appreciation. A blanket was draped over his legs and then moved aside so she could try and properly pack and bandage the wound.

"It stopped bleeding. Kamaka can take a look too when we get below."

Steve drained nearly have the bottle in one long swallow before answering. Both the company and the drink revived him quickly as he finally began to focus. "It's definitely good to see you, two. Where are the others .. there's more of them out there."

"We don't know." Kono said quickly as she busied herself. While she clucked over the volume of dried blood and did her best to clean and dress the wound, Danny and Steve measured each other. Neither liked what they saw. Steve was distressingly pale and unable to hide the tremble in his body. And while his hands were ice cold, there was a nasty heat coming off him and Danny already feared the onset of infection.

With the knife now sheathed, his gun rested limply in his lap. He winced as Kono fixed the clean bandages around his thigh and then re-positioned a better tourniquet. He was tired, but the fact that he still could feel the deep ache was unfortunately, a very good sign. Having his team show up was providing the spike of adrenalin he needed to ground himself and get moving. But Danny was a veritable mess.

"Danny? You want to tell me something?" He asked it so low that Kono barely heard him. In short, his partner looked deathly ill. Drenched in sweat, his pallor was almost gray in the dim light from Kono's flashlight. Spasmodic swallows were nearly constant and the bandages over his forehead were sagging from moisture and spotted with blood. Concussed and battling dehydration, Danny was struggling to stay on his feet. He almost looked as if just the weight of the tac-vest was going to pull him right down to his knees.

"I'm good." He muttered just as quietly. "M'fine .. let's get out of here. Please."

Steve leaned back and closed his eyes as he found the energy reserves to bring forward. They were both nearly done in but it was definitely time to go home; and Steve was more than ready.

"Agreed." He said in a hoarse whisper. "There's more though .. there were two tracking you, Danny. I saw them go down the trail. I think the others are back near their camp."

"Didn't run into anyone else, yet." Danny mumbled. "Been lucky so far." He felt Danny sink down next to him then; shoulder to shoulder, they could feel each other's skyrocketing exhaustion. Before Steve could question his partner once more about his own injuries, Danny was giving him a gentle nudge in the shoulder.

"How's the leg ..really .. can you make it out of here? I'd like to see both of us in a nice, warm hospital bed, Steven." There was a slight pause as Danny immediately realized how that sounded. He quickly tried to amend his words, but Kono was already grinning.

"Different beds .. of course. Same hospital. That would be okay."

"I'm insulted." There was an undeniable smile in Steve's voice as he whispered back. "I'm actually very, very put out, Danno."

"No, you're a moron." Danny wasn't in the mood and he became irritated as Kono truly couldn't help snorting a soft laugh under her breath as she did her best to finish caring for Steve's wound.

"No." The grin grew on his face and Steve chuckled as he pushed a little more. "No. I'm highly insulted in fact."

"Fine, you're an insulted moron. How's your leg?" Danny was almost growling in frustration as Kono stopped what she was doing to smile blatantly at each of them. Steve was unable to stop chuckling and Danny waved his hand in the air as he shook his head in disgust.

"Moron. How's your damned leg?"

"It's messed up. However, we're definitely leaving." Sobering quickly, Steve was unexpectedly honest as Danny seemed to sink lower into the rock face. He quickly became even more serious as Danny wearily closed his eyes and completely ceased the banter.

"Danny .. why didn't you stay below? And by that .. I mean at the cabin." He didn't need to actually see Danny's dramatically rolled eyes as the man chuffed a sound of annoyance. But he rallied for another brief round in his own indignant defense.

"Really? You need to ask? I got as far as 'Chin, hang a right at the big, black rock'." He was undeniably worn out, but it didn't take much for Steve to grin again as Danny's fatigue-roughened voice rose slightly in a very typical sing-song fashion.

"And then your due north .. obviously, that became south .. but really, how could I explain  _this_  .."

He could just barely see the wildly waving hand in the dim moonlight as Danny gestured around the rocks and dead-fall. It was much better than what had just nearly happened as Danny seemed to fade in front of their eyes.

".. _this Steven_.. make another left at the fifteenth boulder until you see one of a thousand moss-covered trees .. how does that exactly work in the pitch black of this godforsaken jungle mess you got us into?"

"I got us into?" Steve's eyebrows quirked up as he raised his voice slightly. "I didn't ask to get shot at .. or to crash-land Kamekona's helicopter .. how is all of this my fault?"

"How is it  _not_  your fault?" Danny countered in a voice that distinctly lacked its usual heat and Steve vainly tried to see him better in the poor light but all he could make out were two tightly clenched fists.

"A waterfall? Why did I need to see that particular waterfall?" His voice cracked and then failed on the last word. Danny was in pain and the struggle was definitely more apparent as Steve glanced worriedly towards Kono. But she knew and likely had known for the last many hours.

" _We can hear you._ " The harsh warning from Chin echoed lightly up from the lower trail and was stereo in Kono's headset making her glare at the two men.  _"Keep it down!"_

Tapping her ear and then making a shushing sound she motioned that they were ready to go. "Chin's below with two HPD officers. We have a portable stretcher .. we are getting out of here tonight. You both are going straight to the hospital."

Kono repacked her gear as she laid out the plan with surreptitious glances at Danny who seemed to finally be at the end of his personal energy reserves. Even with help, she wasn't sure how they'd be able to get both men back to the ranger's station based on the tremble growing in Danny's hands. His eyes were hardly focusing and his voice was hollow with fatigue.

Danny wearily closed his eyes for a moment as Kono prattled on and slung her gear onto her back. He missed her astute study of his face and posture. His relief at finding his partner exactly where he had left him was immense. But they still had a job to do and he was on edge as he warred now with his exhausted body and muscles that were beginning to cramp from physical abuse.

He got rocked unexpectedly as Steve pushed into his good shoulder and he bit back a groan as it woke his damaged, opposite side. "Hey .. Danno. You okay, pal?"

It took an effort for him to open his eyes and he found himself almost nose to nose with Kono who was now forcing a bottle of water on him.

"Drink. Danny .. we lost you for a second." Worry for both of them was oozing out of Kono's pores as she looked first to Steve and then to Danny.

"It's time to go."

But before she could gather her thoughts, a sharply hissed noise reached them from below. It came from Chin as a branch cracked loudly .. and then another popped nearby. It was all much too close for comfort.

" _Stay put. Company_." Chin demanded. From their higher hidden location, Kono and Danny sank down by Steve and pulled the dead-fall back around them. At the same time, Chin and the two HPD officers buried themselves in the shadows off the trail.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It took Erick an agonizingly slow twenty minutes to make it back to his small encampment which only aggravated his temper. He knew exactly where he was but without a flashlight, he stumbled often and fell twice. And when he finally made it to the clearing with the damaged helicopter, he hadn't expected an altercation with Simon over Bernard's death. Though he should have predicted it even with his closed, selfish mind. And now, to say that his compatriot was  _upset_ , would be a complete understatement.

Erick was vaguely impressed by the man's self-control as Simon's fingers folded into tight fists but he only whispered his questions. He was certain in fact, that Simon wanted to pummel him into the earth based solely upon body language.

"Wat het gebeur?" (" _What happened?")_

His own face darkened in warning. Besides being questioned, Erick didn't want to waste even more valuable time explaining the evening's events. "Ek sal later verduidelik. Ons moet om te gaan na die manne ." ( _"I will explain later. We need to go after the men."_ )

There was a passing moment of sheer relief as Simon almost relaxed. But something about Erick's attitude made him leery. "Iy hulle gevind het, dan? Die twee mans het uit die helikopter? Bernard is met hulle?" (" _You found them, then. The two men from the helicopter? Bernard is with them?_ ")

Erick ground his teeth angrily and nodded before raising his voice and becoming defensive. "Een gebring het hulp. Bernard .. hulle gekonfronteer het. Hy het 'n fout gemaak .. en hy het gesterf. Ons moet om te gaan .. nou!" ( _"One has brought help. Bernard .. confronted them. He made a mistake .. and he died. We need to go .. now."_ )

Motioning to his lesser cohorts, Erick was anxious to leave again to chase down the team. But Simon practically felt the color drain from his face at the rude, off-hand announcement. The two hired gunmen completely stilled as well since they weren't sure they had heard their leader correctly. Bernard was more one of them, and they were shocked by the unexpected news.

"Wat bedoel jy .. gesterf het?" ( _"What do you mean .. died?_ ") It couldn't be true and yet the man delivering the tragic words stood right before him. Erick was daring him to not react and to follow him blindly. Instead, Simon could feel his nails digging sharp divots in the palms of his hands. Bernard simply could not be dead.

"Hulle het hom vermoor. Ons moet gaan." ( _"They killed him. We need to go.")_  Erick repeated himself as his temper worsened. With every ounce of effort, Simon managed to change the subject in a move for self-preservation; Bernard was dead and Erick would undoubtedly get them all killed.

"Hierdie mense .. hulle is die polisie?" (" _These people .. they are police?_ ") Simon was very upset, but he was also astute. Simple park rangers would not be armed; they would not be equipped to kill. His voice dropped to a frightening and very cautious whisper.

"Erick? Hoeveel?" ( _"Erick? How many?_ ")

There was no time but Simon's questions were alarming his other two men as they fidgeted nervously and looked to each other. Erick needed to get them working together. But he could see that no one wanted to pursue police in the middle of the jungle; especially if Bernard had already been killed. And he was angry as he was forced to speak the truth as all eyes turned to him in askance.

"Toe die twee mans, nou is daar ses. Daar is geen tyd!" ( _"Counting the two men, now there are six. There is no time!_ ") In a rising fury, Erick physically pushed angrily into Simon to make him stumble backwards.

"Geen tyd Ek weet! Presies waar hulle is .. ons kan wees om hulle in minute!" ( _"No time! I know exactly where they are .. we can be to them in minutes!_ ")

"No." Simon shook his head in complete refusal as his hand sliced the air definitively between them. "Nee, ek sal nie gaan nie." ( _"No. I will not go_.")

After that, Simon said no more until Erick began to shout that they all needed to go after the injured men and their rescuers. But his response to that was equally instant and final.

"No. No, Erick. Absoluut nie!" ( _'Absolutely not!_ ')

The other two hired gunmen were now very uncertain and stayed out of the argument as they wondered which person would come out on top. Fighting with reason, Simon argued about the intelligence of taking down the strangers. Silently, the other men agreed as he drew information from their leader and provided a moving case to stay in camp.

"Jy sal kry ons almal doodgemaak." ( _"You will get us all killed._ ") Closing his eyes, Simon unconsciously peppered his words with English as he began to lose his emotional self-control. On edge since seeing real blood in the helicopter and how having his best friend killed, Simon was in turmoil.

"If they are police .. six? Polisie? ( _Police_?) Do you intend to murder up to six possible polisiebeamptes ( _police officers_ ) on this island, baas?" ( _boss_ )

His last word was laced with sarcasm and Erick bristled at the implied threat. Simon was not a murderer and he was definitely trying hard to be a logical voice of a reason as he diffused Erick's volatile temper. At the same time, he was attempting to still his own emotional heart; still not realizing that he was swapping words between his strongly accented English and Afrikaans as he argued even louder.

"The drop is soon .. we should fade away and regroup .. not draw attention to ourselves." Pointing at Erick's chest, his final words were hissed almost through tears.

"Twee geword het ses. Wat sal ses dan, Erick ?" ( _"Two have become six. What will six become then, Erick?_ ")

Heaving in angry, sharp breaths Erick finally hesitated. Too much time had passed now and he was reluctantly beginning to find the truth in Simon's emotional but valid advice. Not to be outdone, Erick continued to glare angrily at the man. But perhaps Simon would be the ally that Bernard had promised; wealthy and smart was a hard combination to find. However, though it was obvious that Simon was very shocked about Bernard's death, Erick did not realize that he already had other plans.

His calming demeanor only hid a roiling emotional knot of sad and confused feelings at the loss of his friend. Barely restrained, Simon completely blamed Erick for what had happened. Uninterested in what was now happening after only a few short weeks on the islands, Simon's sixth sense was trilling loudly in the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to be forced to actively take up a gun against police officers.

"Okay." The one word was growled out as Erick unexpectedly deflated. Still unhappy, he turned sharply on his heels to go to his own tent. He paused to glare one last time at the three men.

"Ons laat in die oggend." ( _"We leave in the morning._ ")

And just like that it was over. The other two gunmen eyed Simon warily and with a newly forged respect. But he didn't care. Because now, as they all turned towards their camp, he was already deciding how quickly he could leave that very night.

And he didn't wait long to carry out that decision either. In all honesty, it wouldn't have been much different if Bernard hadn't been killed. Simon had enough of the dangerous games and had already been growing cool towards his friend's latest business relationship. But for all of this, Simon was shaking with an emotional rage after hearing about his friend's death. He hadn't seen this coming at all. And it had taken every ounce of his self-control to not throttle Erick where he stood so brazenly and arrogantly belittling Bernard's actions.

He and Bernard had a long history together and they relied on each other implicitly since before either of them could remember. It was through Bernard that he had first met Erick and been introduced to his schemes. Stroked and promised riches, Bernard almost idolized Erick Selebi. So it was natural for Simon to blame Erick for Bernard's untimely and unjust death. His death and the growing sense of danger were indicative of the man's greed and inability to make a logical, common sense decision. What was happening now proved every recent argument he had with Bernard to return home. And if he stayed, Simon was sure that he would also be put at serious risk. And he, Simon, had nothing to prove and absolutely no reason to stay.

So he waited until everyone fell asleep. And then huffed a disgusted sound because even with what had happened that evening, Erick hadn't demanded that someone at least stand guard in their small encampment. Nothing made sense. The man was a dangerous fool on any level.

"Moegoe". ( _Idiot_ ).

He whispered it under his breath and then decided to leave nearly everything behind in the tent. Packing his gear bag with the scarcest of necessities, Simon left the weapons and anything else he'd acquired through his illicit dealings with Erick. Wealthier than Erick could ever guess, Simon lacked for nothing in his real life. He was simply bored .. he liked the thrill of adventure .. and his dear unfortunate friend Bernard, provided the occasional outlet.

The longer he stayed in camp, the more he'd quickly become aware of two things. The first, was that this newest concept with Bernard was obviously very dangerous. The second, was that his friend had greatly changed since he'd last seen him to consider this an acceptable venture. Scaring off the unwanted helicopter was one thing, being goaded in actually shooting at it quite another. Escalating into the excitement of a manhunt to murder police officers was unfathomable. Simon had enough before Bernard was killed. The bloody helicopter was a frightening wake up call. And his friend's death was now a catalyst that made him only act faster.

Out of sentimentality, he paused silently outside Bernard's tent before entering under the flap. He rummaged briefly through his friend's kit and pulled out two particular objects. A photo of them both taken when they were much younger and in school together back in Cape Town. Even then, their differences were startling. Dark-haired and swarthy, Bernard was forever rotund which hid a stocky bull-like strength. Simon was slender, athletic and brilliant. From wealthy stock and because of all his other natural blessings, he had found a protector early on in Bernard.

But as time progressed and they matured, their roles reversed and Simon was constantly intervening on his friend's behalf. This latest intervention had failed miserably though and in all honesty, Simon was shocked by the changes in Bernard. He had been excited by the thrill of the chase .. the prospect of shooting a weapon at a living human being. Bernard wasn't recognizable to him and it was more than Simon was ready to accept.

The second item he took was a silver lighter that he'd given to Bernard on his twenty-first birthday. Always closer than brothers, he had it inscribed with Bernard's initials and his friend had coveted the simple gift. It was his right to have it back now.

His whisper was sad as he stared at the old gift. "Bernard, wat het jy gedoen? ( _"Bernard, what have you done?"_ )

There was nothing left. Morose, Simon stowed both items in his pack and then simply walked away into the depths of the jungle. Twenty-five years of age was too young to die for someone else's dreams.

And as he walked away, Simon wondered if he should do something about Erick Selebi's dreams .. and if he were brave enough, perhaps create a nightmare.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Kamaka softly laughed first and then tapped his communication's device to update the others. "Wild boars." Having grown up on the islands, he was very familiar with their sounds and habitat. And while the feral animals were not entirely safe and could pose a different type of threat to his team, Kamaka was distinctly relieved.

"It's just a few feral pigs. We're okay." But they waited longer until Chin's silhouette reappeared below and his urgent words reach Kono.

"Time to go. Move .. now." Kono grabbed Steve's arm but he was already lurching forward and moving in that direction with his fingers tugging Danny's shirt sleeve.

"Danno?" Though obviously becoming more weakened, Danny had a firm grip of Steve as well.

"Stop asking and move." Danny muttered under his breath and the three quickly slipped and slid down the steep embankment. Kono helped Steve to keep his leg elevated through the worst of the rough downhill terrain so it wouldn't be jarred or twist on the way.

"Not yet. It will be too slow. Let's get some distance from this place." Steve was shaking and pale as they reached the bottom and then refused the stretcher to choose physical support. Taking a position on either side of Steve, Collins and Kamaka supported his weight as human crutches while Chin forced him to shrug into another spare tac-vest.

It was noticeable to everyone that Danny was completely tapped; and without asking permission, Chin draped the man's left arm over his shoulder. With a firm hold around Danny's waist, Chin nodded and then they were all off as fast as they could muster away from the armed men and their odd little encampment.

After they'd passed the place where Kono had killed the one man, they soon reached the left hand portion of the trail. It was here that Steve's energy completely faded and not even the two officers could keep him upright. He argued even so for Danny's sake but Steve's leg had begun to bleed early on in their hasty retreat and they needed to get him to cooperate.

"Can't do it, Steve." Danny took a deep breath to force the words out as the stretcher was quickly assembled. He could feel Chin taking more and more of his weight and he simply couldn't find the strength to help anymore. Thankful for the night's darkness, Danny swallowed hard as tremors began to course through his legs. He just hoped that his voice sounded steady enough so that Steve would listen.

"You're bleeding again .. can't take the chance ... be a good boy and lay down."

He silently thanked Kamaka when the Officer  _come-medic_  chimed in agreement. "Really, sir .. you aren't doing us any favors if you bleed out when we're almost home free."

Almost angrily, Steve was forcibly transferred with blankets piled around his quaking body to the stretcher while Kamaka knelt to inject a previously refused dose of morphine. Unable to fight the exhaustion from the blood loss and a leg injury that was no longer a subtle ache, Steve's eyes closed almost immediately.

Danny had his right hand fisted in Chin's vest as his friend took a stronger hold of his failing body. It was as far as he could get his injured arm to raise up and his fingers were nearly numb. His adrenalin had waned long ago and Chin could feel the pure struggle as Danny's head hung lower and his breath came in short pained gasps. He had truly begun to labor on this final return trip. Chin didn't understand the few incoherent mumbles that had leaked out of Danny's mouth sporadically on the trail. So now, he didn't know how Danny had managed to rally and be lucid just enough to force Steve to accept more help. But he could certainly feel the collapse coming on with Steve on the stretcher.

And it happened almost immediately. It was then that his knees unexpectedly buckled and Chin wound up following him down to the ground as Danny nearly slipped away from his grasp.

"Kamaka! Help me out with him!" But as Kamaka rushed over to support Danny's right side, he cried out in pain and collapsed dangerously between both of their arms.

"Whoa! Danny ..it's his arm .. what did I do? It didn't look this bad!" Kamaka demanded to know more as he and Chin were forced to lay him flat on his back.

Crumpled in a heap, Danny cradled his right arm and bit his lip as agony lanced through his shoulder and upper back. Even in the dark, spots danced across his eyes and he couldn't hide the shuddering moan that finally found its way to the surface. He lay there limply with no energy left as he vaguely registered his friend's anxious calls.

Briefly blacking out, he came around as Kono wiped his face with a wet cloth and then lifted his head for water. "Come on Danny .. just a few sips."

She was taken aback by his unfocused eyes and newly confused expression. His next words brought tears to her eyes though and Kamaka rocked back on his heels to rub his face worriedly.

"Kono? Where's ..Steve?" He asked the first face that swam into focus which seemed to be that of Kono. But it was Chin who rubbed his hands to get his attention as he forced more water on him. Kamaka took the opportunity to inject morphine and another dose of the anti-emetic. Ignoring everyone, he removed the vest and then gently extricated Danny's right arm out of the jacket.

Kono watched Kamaka expertly work as she continued to soothe his ramblings. "Easy, Danny .. we're all here." But then he didn't understand that either.

"Chin? When ..did you get .. here? Did you … find Steve?" His almost frantic questions seemed to startle Chin even more.

"Drink, Danny. Steve's right here and we're almost home." Chin's voice was soft but spiked with a new worry as severe dehydration and pure exhaustion finally began to take their toll.

"Where's Steve? He's hurt. I went .. for help." Unable to stop shaking while over-used muscles seized, Danny whispered again as his eyes started to close on their own. His hands refused to cooperate and his legs cramped painfully. Slipping in and out of awareness, he barely felt the wet cloth on his face or understood that more liquid was being forced to his lips.

He moaned and turned his head away from them as a sharp cramp settled in his stomach. Nauseous and sicker than he could have imagined, Danny became listless as his body revolted in earnest.

"No. No .. not thirsty. Sick." He groaned again and tried to curl into a ball as his leg muscles contracted into painful knots only to completely go limp into the dirt of the trail.

"This isn't good." Kamaka ground out. "I can't do much more for him here." They were all nervous in the darkness and confused as to why they hadn't run into any resistance. Nearing their destination and fearing a trap, they certainly didn't want to linger longer than necessary in one place.

Collins stood off to the side kneeling by Steve as he worriedly watched the almost unexpected triage on the second Five-0 officer. Even unconscious, Danny flinched away and gasped as Kamaka gently laid his hand on his shoulder and clavicle. Under his fingers, he could feel the unnatural heat and the oddly shaped lump. There was a subtle grating sensation at his most timid of touches.

"I don't know why he didn't say something." Kamaka complained as he palpitated the damaged joint through thick swelling. "Something's broken or worse in his shoulder."

Pointing to Steve, the look on Chin's face was a mixture of anger and weary understanding. He shook his head and muttered a disgusted explanation. "Because he's been hanging around him too long." Taking time to study the surrounding jungle, Chin ran his hands over his face.

"We need to keep moving."

Danny was completely unconscious now as Kono gently helped Kamaka to fix the jacket in such a way for his injured arm to be tucked closer to his side. In the dark, she and her cousin could barely see each other's faces but each knew how the other was marked by lines of stress. Kono reacted automatically when she saw Kamaka heaving Danny into a lax sitting position. He loosened the tac-vest to drape over Danny's chest to encase the injured arm and it acted even more like a protective sling when he velcro'd it in place.

"Two-man carry." Changing places with Kamaka for the head of the stretcher, Kono helped the men as they propped Danny up between them. Each put one arm behind his back and clasped wrists. Their other hands were joined under his knees. Lifting up, they began a painfully slow trek back to the ranger's cabin. Kono hesitated briefly at the stretcher with Collins to pull out her radio to contact Leslie at the cabin.

Her whisper was sharp and demanding. "Leslie. Be on watch for us. No more than fifteen or twenty minutes." The young ranger promised to be ready and then they were on their way again.

The two men shepherding Danny couldn't use their flashlights, so both Kono and Collins did their best to awkwardly light the way down the terribly maintained trail. Verbally calling out large rocks and debris, they took a necessary chance that they weren't being followed at all. Working entirely as one, they focused on the the bright light that was beaming up towards them so close to the ranger's cabin.

"Careful." Chin warned and they slowed briefly. "Just in case." But Kono smiled gratefully when she heard the girl's low voice.

"It's only me. It's Leslie!" The young park ranger whispered loudly as she tried to help them with more light while they picked and stumbled their way awkwardly back to the cabin.

"Thank god." Kono voiced everyone's breathless opinion as they carefully laid down their injured friends and took a long moment to sprawl on the ground. Muscles were sore and tight; each one of them was gasping for air. But drinking water, Gatorade and catching their breath, they still didn't rest for long. Nervous and desperate to get both Steve and Danny to the hospital, they all helped Kamaka check each man one more time.

In the background, they could hear Leslie confirming their arrival with HPD and her park service. And then she was demanding that the two ambulances be waiting for them within the hour. Moments later, the engine to the large park truck was being revved. Thinking ahead, she already had the seats folded down to make one long, flat bed for the injured. And running around to the rear now, she readied even more blankets.

Kamaka hopped in through the rear passenger door and then leaned as far over as possible to help Chin and Collins ease Danny onto the deep pile of blankets. He then did the same for Steve by grabbing for the head of the stretcher to guide it into the back as Chin and Collins held the back steady.

Squeezing between both injured men, Kono took up a crouched position on her knees to keep them from moving too much as Leslie got ready to leave. Kamaka and Chin rode backwards in the same rear area while Collins took up the passenger seat.

With Kono's and Chin's combined help, Kamaka finally could remove the heavy tac-vests. He diligently cleaned first Danny's arm and then Steve's to insert IV's for desperately needed fluids. And then the three took turns holding the attached bags for the final trip back to the main roads. It was slow going but Leslie's driving skills were short of impressive as she negotiated the deep ruts, mud and large rocks to reach the better access area. Kamaka's face was stern as he alternated between the two injured men but there wasn't much more that he could do except keep them comfortable during this last leg of the trip.

Eventually, there was a communal sigh of relief that echoed throughout the truck when they first could see the distant strobe lights glimmering and flashing at their destination. Gathered by Kono's parked car and Collin's HPD unit, their much appreciated welcoming committee consisted of two ambulances and a number of HPD vehicles that were just as impatiently waiting for their arrival.

"We'll follow you." Collins had stepped up behind Kono to take her car keys from her fingers. "One of you needs to go in each ambulance. I would want to." He added the last few words very quietly and just for her ears.

"Either of them will be very confused if they wake .. they need familiar faces."

She hesitated briefly and then was nodding her thanks while waving a goodbye to Leslie who was now standing amongst the HPD officers. And she could hear Collins' reassuring voice as she pushed Chin towards the ambulance closest to where he was standing.

"Kamaka and I are fine. We'll get your vehicle to the hospital. No worries." They watched the two ambulances leave with an HPD escort. But when Kamaka and Collins turned towards the cars, they were met by their Sargeant's semi-amused glare. With a smile, he held his hand out first for Kono's car keys and then for those to Collins' squad car.

"I think you two have done enough for one evening." With that command, the two were pushed comfortably into the back seat of the next available unit for a well-deserved rest of their own. "It's time for everyone to go home."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Chin was diving into the ambulance just as Steve was feverishly rousing from being moved. Some internal warning mechanism was triggered by the almost blinding lights from the cars and ambulances that had overtaken the small parking area. The sensations pulled him from unconsciousness but the loud voices added to the hustle and bustle from an overwhelming amount of people to provide even more of an impetus. He blinked up in confusion just as an EMS medic placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. An ingrained spontaneous reaction made him viciously grab the man's wrist in a sharp, twisting motion and Chin had to intervene almost immediately as the medic yelped in surprise.

"Let the man go, Steve." Chin had one hand on top of Steve's and the other placed against the medic's chest. He leaned over the stretcher to gain the wounded man's undivided attention and then repeated his demand very clearly.

"He's one of the good guys. So, let him go. It's okay. You're home." It took a few more long seconds for Steve to focus on Chin and absorb what he was being told. Only then did he begin to relax.

The medic was already going to have a nice ring of colorful bruises around his wrist based on the white-knuckled pressure. Rather than making it worse, the medic also knew better than to try to pull away, so he waited as his patient's fingers slowly loosened their hold to release him. Moving to the side next to Chin, he again waited so Steve could focus more on where he now was; the answer came by way of a deep exhale and then a long pull of oxygen.

"Good. You'll be fine." He managed a crooked smiled as a way to thank Chin and then busied himself with Steve's vital signs. The second medic sat alongside his partner to check the IV and fluids that Kamaka had prepared and then cut away the dressings to examine the wound. The experience wasn't very pleasant and Steve flinched and tried not to hiss in pain as it was flushed liberally and gently evaluated.

"He's lost a fair amount of blood and the entry wound is quite close to an artery. His temperature is elevated and his blood pressure as you'd expect .. is on the low side." They compared notes, sent critical information to the hospital trauma room, and then offered Chin the update. But they also spoke slowly so that Steve could easily follow the conversation as he fought to stay conscious.

"You're vitals actually aren't too bad. But the wound will need to be thoroughly cleaned and debrided ... you'll need to be watched for infection ... but we'll get you right as rain in no time." Steve nodded faintly and closed his eyes as the ambulance rocked down the tertiary road and out to the highway. It was a complete relief to be away from the jungle and nearly comfortable. He was willing to lay back and do absolutely nothing as the medical team did their work. He almost sighed as he was given more pain medication and another blanket was tucked across his legs to combat his now constant shivering. But when they hit pavement and accelerated to the highway, his eyes flew open in alarm.

Muffled and rough, his shocked exhale clouded the oxygen mask and he nearly jolted upright to grab Chin's arm. "Danny!"

The medics reacted to his sudden outburst in the same stunned manner as their patient, but Chin only snorted with a wry smile as he gently pushed Steve back down. "Yeah .. I was waiting for that." He put a soothing hand on Steve's shoulder while the medics went back to monitoring his readings. "Stay down .. let them work."

"Chin." Spiked with worry, Steve tried again to push himself up on his elbows. But he failed when the first medic placed a warning hand on his chest, so he settled for pulling the oxygen mask off his face. He succeeded long enough to ask one question before Chin helped the medic replace it.

"Where is he?"

Pointing to the ceiling, Chin meant for Steve to listen to the wailing sirens that were in a discordant stereo. Two ambulances and at least one HPD cruiser were clamoring loudly now towards the hospital. It was almost enough for Steve to nod in understanding, but he refused to relax. Exhausted and shivering from stress and the beginnings of a fever, he could still easily see the tension in Chin's posture alone.

"Danny's in the other ambulance with Kono." And when Chin nervously broke eye contact, Steve immediately also realized that something else had happened; but his friend only shook his head before he could lob the next most obvious question his way.

"They're taking care of him, Steve. He's in good hands."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Whisked into the E.R. and then exploratory surgery, Steve woke to comforting warmth and decidedly mechanical sounds and subdued business-like, mellow speech. Completely disoriented and still feverish, he was once again confused by the lights in the hospital room in comparison to the remembered dark bleakness of the jungle. He remembered arguing with Danny about laying down to be bodily carted down the trail and then .. well .. nothing. And even though he was decidedly warmer, chills were racking his body and he had to admit that he didn't feel well at all.

Steve closed his eyes again as his fingers blindly traced the thick bandages wrapped around his left thigh. It was then he thought he recalled being in an ambulance and a short discussion with some doctor about possible exploratory surgery. Chin had still been hovering in the background and he had tried to help the doctor explain something to him. But that, Steve wasn't too clear on anymore. He dozed again while blandly listening to occasional footsteps or the errant soft conversation echoing in from the corridor.

His vision and brain were both still fuzzy when he blearily looked around the room for the second time. He was slightly more awake and this time someone was with him. Standing quietly near his bed, that presence had finally woken him from his drug-induced lethargy. Craning his neck, he could see Danny standing at the foot of his bed and he sighed in absolute, unabashed relief. From what Steve could make out, Danny was upright and wearing a clean white shirt. He was perfectly fine and whole. In fact, he appeared to be reading a magazine in the low lights of the room and not paying any attention at all to Steve's initial attempts at speaking.

"Danny." Steve had to clear his throat to try again when the first word came out as a dry croak. And then even though the sound of his voice was scratchy and worn, the relief at seeing him standing there was palpable in its tone.

"Danny? You're .. okay."

The magazine pages rustled as they were noisily tucked under his arm. But Steve's tired grin left his face as the man walked closer to the bed. It wasn't Danny at all that finally turned and approached him. Steve's face completely fell when a white shirt became a doctor's simple lab coat, the magazine was a clipboard, and though the man was close to Danny's height and build, it most certainly was not his partner.

"Commander. How are you feeling? The rest of your team .. or at least one person .. is downstairs in the cafeteria."

He was smiling warmly as he greeted his patient. His voice was deep and he seemed genuinely sympathetic, but Steve's heart sank and he had only one important question on the tip of his tongue. It took another minute for him to deal with his disappointment, get his mouth to work and then he was only able to speak after he had been offered a sip of water.

"Where's my partner?"

The doctor nodded and made an abstract motion towards the corridor. "He's resting and being monitored closely in the recovery room." But the man was interrupted as Chin answered nearly at the same time. Striding quickly into the room and in the same set of badly soiled clothes, he was holding a large cup of coffee and his cell phone.

"Welcome back. You've been out for hours ... it's dawn."

"Dawn?" He was shocked as he tried to raise the head of the bed but was stopped by the disapproval on the doctor's face. Waking more fully, Steve aimed his questions directly to Chin as he took in the man's filthy clothing and weary expression. But his gaze included the doctor as he demanded to know everything.

"Recovery? That means he had surgery .. Chin .. where's Danny? What happened?" The flicker of concern was growing to alarm and Steve immediately tensed as he recalled seeing Danny's much too ashen face in the darkness.

"You both had surgery. But Danny only just got out.. in fact, he just got out less than an hour ago." Chin stopped speaking as Steve struggled to sit up taller in bed. The look of shock on his face eclipsed any further discussion or small-talk.

"What!" The one blurted word proved it as well. "Why? Surgery .. for what?" His doctor frowned and stepped closer to the bed to try and calm the growing sense of apprehension. Chin replied first as he quietly explained what he'd been informed by the orthopedic surgeon.

"For his shoulder .. he hurt it more than anyone knew .. he needed surgery to repair a severe separation in his AC joint and a broken collarbone. But .. I spoke to the surgeon just now .. and he said the operation was successful."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Chin was very serious and Steve's fear increased though the operation was said to be fine. Danny obviously wasn't fine and other things were going on. "What else?"

"He's in very serious condition." Chin took a deep breath and glanced to the doctor for support before beginning the long explanation.

"He collapsed, Steve. All told, Danny practically did twelve total miles before .. he .. ah .. collapsed on us on the final leg of the trip .. getting back to the cabin." He knew that Steve would find a way to blame himself, but his partner was equally stubborn. He watched as Steve paled at the unexpected update but remained quiet for the doctor to take over.

"You're both going to be in ICU for a few days. In your case, exploratory surgery identified a miniscule tear in the arterial wall. It's been repaired and the wound has been cleaned and debrided. You should be quite fine with rest and the right series of antibiotics." The doctor explained gently.

"Your partner though is severely dehydrated, has a bad concussion; not to mention the fact that he's purely exhausted. We're monitoring his vitals and working to get him stabilized."

Chin sighed sadly as he pointed to his own arm. "And then there's his shoulder .. it was separated and it required surgery to repair. He hid that pretty well from all of us."

"His shoulder? He said it was only bruised." He was still confused since Danny had been holding his arm as if he'd merely banged it up. It didn't appear to be dislocated and Steve had certainly seen, as well as had his own, dislocations in the past for comparison.

"It didn't look dislocated .. and he was using his arm .. fine, I agree that he was not using it very well .. but what happened?" He stopped his growing tirade as Chin began to correct his words. The doctor was also nodding his approval and seconding Chin's description.

"No. It's different .. it's a painful injury and very severe. It's not a dislocation. He could raise his arm just enough to pass things off. But according to the orthopedic doctor, the muscle above the joint in his shoulder was punctured by the end of his clavicle bone when it snapped. There was some internal bleeding to contend with as well. It was caused by a blunt force trauma; so we're assuming it happened in the chopper. He needed surgery to repair the muscle and then to stabilize the joint and bone."

"Have you seen him?" Steve rubbed his face wearily because he didn't quite understand the severity of the injury. He had become even more concerned as both the doctor and Chin shook their heads no, but for different reasons.

The doctor checked his watch to be sure of the time. "None of you can see him at least for a few more hours yet. And definitely not until he's out of recovery. We have him on a battery of pain killers and anti-inflammatories. Plus the risk of infection after this kind of surgery is very high. Between that and the dehydration, we have no immediate plans to move him farther than intensive care where we will continue to work on getting him stabilized."

Chiming in, Chin pointed to one of the lines going into Steve. The look he received in return clearly said that Steve wasn't too concerned about himself. "You actually have an elevated temperature too .. and they're already treating you for infection. You are both going to be here for a few days, brah."

His voice softened as the doctor finally left the room after insisting on administering pain medication through the IV port. Unconsciously rubbing the bandages where the ache had worsened into sharp pains, Steve had briefly objected but the doctor easily over-ruled him. Alone now, Chin spoke very quietly. "Twelve miles, Steve. Almost seven hours at night on a really bad trail."

It was startling and Steve knew why after he did the math Kono had the foresight to do. Once Danny had insisted on returning with help, he'd forced himself through another four mile trek .. almost all of which was on rough, uneven and dangerous terrain. His collapse from exhaustion, dehydration and painful injuries had been inevitable. Beyond worry now, Steve ran his hand over his face again as he forced himself to relax deeper into the pillows.

"He'll be okay." Chin stated quietly as he gauged Steve's persistent stress level. "He ran himself ragged .. but he's strong. He'll be up and around before we know it."

"No, he's obstinate." Steve breathed out as he closed his eyes. He was worn out and the pain medication was intentionally meant to make him sleep which he whole-heartedly resented. But he was shivering and the pain had lessened to a persistent duller throb. However, it seemed to take up permanent residence now in his entire leg. And then Chin was rolling his eyes in exasperation because he could have guessed Steve's very next statement.

"Damned obstinate. And it's my fault for sending him. I shouldn't have let him go."

There was no real answer to that so Chin studied his hands quietly. And by the time he heaved a sigh and paced to the window to watch the sunrise, Steve had fallen into a restless sleep.

"And therein lies the problem. You didn't send him." He muttered the comments to himself and then huffed a semi-amused sound.

"No, you didn't send him at all. You didn't need to."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

It was hours later that Danny woke groggy and confused; prior to that time, he never stirred. Not once since he collapsed on the trail in the midst of the rescue team. Slow now to focus, he didn't understand anything happening around him. The room was sickeningly bright and did nothing to improve the terrible throbbing ache behind his eyes. His entire body felt like it had been trampled and then run through a meat-grinder .. not once, but at least twice. And when they noticed he was awake, the white-coated strangers were kind, but they were merely  _strangers_. Covered in only a sheet, he had begun to shiver and his immobilized right arm was even more leaden than the rest of him. He felt sick and oddly overwhelmed by the quiet activity taking place around his bed as people came and went.

Someone was checking the port to the IV that was running into his left arm and he blearily blinked up to watch that person hang the clear fluid bag above his head. Another had carefully lifted his bad knee and he winced in newly discovered pain until a soft pillow was gently wedged to keep it slightly elevated.

"I'm sorry you're uncomfortable. We're adjusting your medications .. you should feel better soon." The nurse's voice was definitely soothing and Danny watched her through hazy eyes as she carefully injected something into the port that was attached to his left arm. He closed his eyes and almost sighed as warmth spread through his veins to little by little, quiet the tremors and pain. He dozed fitfully again as the activity continued and it took an effort for him to force his eyes open just to squint into the bright light of the room.

"Who?" He was lying completely flat and he mumbled the word on an exhale to the one kind face that lingered over him. He didn't recognize her and his brain was continuing to refuse to connect the dots between shattered images and where he might now be. He closed his eyes in thanks as she simultaneously answered him and spread a warm blanket over his legs and chest. The activity in the room quieted as hospital staff wandered away and now behind his head, this one remaining nurse lowered the artificial overhead lights to dim their harsh brightness.

"You're in the hospital. And you're going to be fine. You had a long operation and from what I understand, quite the adventure. We're just getting you settled in the ICU. Try to go back to sleep .. and let us take care of things."

But Danny shook his head as he grabbed for her fingers. He remembered Kono at one point; she had been there .. it was a brief flitting moment almost forgotten now because the memory was overshadowed by the pain of his legs cramping and he had lost consciousness again. His stomach churned now and a heart monitor beeped in warning nearby. A distant memory of Steve, too much blood and bleary snippets of running through a jungle altered his breathing and the nurse immediately began to shush him.

Much too slowly, his brain finally agreed to form a question. But after finding the right words, the next struggle was with his voice as it completely refused to cooperate. The heart monitor maintained a higher than normal cadence and the doctor strode back into the room with a look of concern etched across his face. He quickly displaced the nurse and watched the monitors as he tried to get Danny's attention.

"Detective? I'm Doctor Tyler. I need you to try and relax for me. We've just moved you from recovery to the ICU." Pale and weak, Danny's body temperature was slightly elevated and he seemed cold, but they were still battling the after-effects of heat exhaustion, shock and dehydration. Adding surgery and anesthesia had complicated matters and his vitals were still being managed in a difficult balancing act.

"Another blanket." Tyler nodded toward the room's small cabinet and the nurse quickly complied. Spreading a second one over Danny, he and the nurse tried again to calm him but he was insistent on voicing the one question he'd been able to gel in his brain.

Tyler was nodding as Danny finally stammered each word out. "Steve .. McGarrett ... came in with ... him? Maybe?"

"Yes, you did. He's here, too and he's been asking about you. But he's doing fine." The doctor was briefly pleased as Danny's face lost some of the stress and he took a deep breath to close his eyes as if to sleep. He was terribly weak and he could feel that through the coldness of his fingers. His skin was also much too dry and he continued to tremble from the shock his system had suffered. But his eyebrows rose in surprise when he managed to whisper out another question; Danny evidently needed to know more than just his simple explanation of  _'doing fine'_.

"How .. how's he ... really?" Already losing steam, Danny's tremulous voice was faint and Tyler frowned unhappily. With all the drugs in his system and unstable vital signs, he was doing his best to avoid using sedation but Danny was being unduly persistent. Not yet entirely certain of his surroundings, his stubborn eyes remained open and clearly were going to remain that way until he got more answers.

Tyler stood back and folded his arms to study the Detective. Because in another ICU room just down the hall, a similar situation was taking place with another of his patients. And as exhausted as he was, Danny saw the glimmer of understanding in the doctor's face as the man's mouth quirked up in a half-smile.

"I'll be right back." The nurse made a quizzical sound as Tyler simply left the room without a word of explanation. Her one glance down to Danny though, proved that whatever Tyler had up his sleeve, the patient was on board because he had noticeably calmed. Still struggling to remain awake, his eyes were blinking constantly but the heart monitor readings were slowly settling.

A few minutes passed and just as she was about to leave to find Tyler, a deep voice resonated in the doorway.

"He's really fine, Danno." The nurse stepped aside enough for Danny to turn his head to see Steve being wheeled into the room by Doctor Tyler.

At first unsure of the reason behind the doctor's precipitous arrival, Steve hadn't quite gathered the purpose as to why the doctor had a wheelchair in tow. But once he understood and quickly accepted the terms, it was just a matter of getting careful help to move from bed to chair. And it was simple enough. The deal that Tyler made with him was a non-negotiable five minutes of time to settle both his patients' minds.

Tyler had also stressed his partner's unease and apparent disbelief that Steve was actually fine. " _His vitals are unstable .. he needs be reassured that you are actually .. fine and resting. I need him to rest and remain calm. You have five minutes, Commander to convince him of that_."

So it made perfect sense for Steve to announce that plain fact as he was wheeled into the room and first spied Danny lying so ill in bed.

The nurse's confusion as he arrived was evident as she stared first at Steve and then in askance to the doctor. But he only gave her a small shrug as if to say they had no choice in the matter when it sometimes came to managing patients and their best welfare. She, however, was not convinced of the prudence of allowing one injured ICU patient out of bed to visit a very ill second.

"Stubborn fool." Steve murmured worriedly as he tallied the toll taken on his friend's body. Still ashen, half his head boasted a perfectly white dressing and his arm was securely strapped to his chest. And even though Danny's face was completely devoid of color, rosy spots of redness stood out on his cheeks to prove he had the fever Tyler had mentioned to Steve.

"Hey .. Steve. This bed's taken." The words were barely audible but Danny was obviously tremendously relieved to see Steve almost up and about. The fact that the stern nurse didn't exactly agree with that assessment only spurned on Danny's pleasure. He glanced once to the doctor to silently relay his thanks and the man subtly nodded in return. He would explain to his nurse later that sometimes the odd bit of unorthodox behavior actually served to heal.

A few minutes later though, Tyler was firmly on her page and apologizing for what he'd just done.

Danny's lips lifted into a happy grin as he feebly pointed to Steve's elevated leg which was draped under a blanket. And similarly to what his partner did to him in the jungle, Steve chose to ignore the light joke as he angrily hissed out what he thought he needed to voice.

"Like I said .. I'm fine, Danny. You ..  _you_  need to get well. Twelve miles .. what were you thinking?"

"Not your fault." Steve's eyes were incredulous at the finality of the short declaration. And Danny's unsteady finger was still aimed meaningfully at his wounded leg before the nurse gently tucked his arm back under the sheet.

"Could've .. died .. Neanderthal."

Tyler nearly laughed as he listened to the short verbal sparring. He had tried to warn the Commander about his friend's condition. But it was obvious he still hadn't expected the Detective to look as ill as he now did. Dark smudges lined his eyes and he was still much too pale. He glanced down at the back of Steve's head as he not so gently chastised his friend. However, one look to the various monitors and then back to the Detective's face validated his knee-jerk reaction to permit the short visit. It would do them both good and the ICU would have an easier time getting Williams' vitals back on track. He murmured a few words for the Commander too, because they had an agreement. And then, the man also needed his rest and his leg was undoubtedly painful.

"Remember. Five minutes." He made the demand quietly as he remained behind the wheelchair. "Five minutes." He knew that Commander had heard him, but he found himself grinning as he listened to what was being said, and then had to bite back a chuckle on the last word though he didn't quite understand the context.

"Twelve miles .. Danno. You collapsed." Measuring his partner again, Steve fidgeted uncomfortably in the chair. He simply wasn't sure what to think anymore. "I obviously wasn't thinking .. I didn't  _think_  .. and you  _lied_."

At first Danny was offended but Steve began to frown at what he thought was a tiny, pleased crinkle around his eyes. And his one chuffed out word made Steve unexpectedly raise his voice in response. The doctor was oblivious and didn't recognize what was happening until it was too late. His amused smile melted from his face as their previously softly whispering voices suddenly escalated and amplified to nearly reach out into the hallway. The conversation was also going down a slightly different path than what he'd intended.

Indignant, Danny managed one word on a loud exhale. "Didn't!"

"Did! Your damned arm .. your damned  ** _right arm_**. You never said a word!" Steve only slightly calmed as Tyler tried to mutter a soft, warning sound behind him.

"Gentlemen! You two have to keep it down." He admonished in a quick rush. He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder to stress what he was saying. "He's very ill ..you both need to rest. In fact, time is just about up."

Doctor Tyler refused to look at the nurse who was levelling an " _I told you so_ " glare in his direction. His attempt to turn the wheelchair from the room though was completely halted by Steve's hands on the wheels. Tyler was mortified as Steve couldn't help continuing his tirade, albeit in a lower voice.

"Dehydration? Exhaustion? Not to mention a concussion!" Upset and blaming himself entirely for Danny being in ICU, Steve kept one hand on the wheelchair to stay the doctor, while the other pointed angrily to the heavily bandaged shoulder.

"Twelve  _miles_  .. why didn't you say something? Why didn't you at least stay at the cabin?" Steve felt Tyler shift uncomfortably behind him and he barely heard the sound of the man's voice. But he could guess that the doctor hadn't heard the entire story behind their not so happy outing. And Steve was upset because Danny simply looked terrible; wan and drawn, his lackluster eyes proved how ill he was, never truly focusing and already tiredly sliding shut.

"Get some sleep. Danny, you look like hell." It was all Steve had left as he wiped his face against a growing spark of emotion. His last words were a sad whisper that was wracked with guilt. However, there was also an unbelievable sense of pride.

Danny's lips quirked into a faint smile at the fading rant. They would both be fine eventually and he sank deeper into the soft bed. Worn out, the welcome visit was only a brief distraction to his distressingly weak body and the heavy pressure in his forehead. His eyes refused to open now against the strength of a growing nauseating headache and he swallowed hard as the pounding sharpened to twist his stomach. He frowned and palmed his head near the bandages on his temple where the dull ache had quickly changed to a knife-like pain. The nausea came harder and he could barely keep back the uncomfortable moan.

The change in the room was immediate as the nurse moved closer and Tyler scowled unhappily. "Danny?" He heard the concerned tone in Steve's voice, but was unable to get out more than one slurred word in a short explanation.

"Sick." There was movement nearer his bed but he couldn't find the energy to open his eyes. He knew Steve had somehow managed to get the wheelchair wedged closer. His distressed voice was extremely soft, but virtually in his ear.

"What's wrong .. headache? Migraine?" The change to a pained, labored breathing was Danny's only reply as Doctor Tyler grimaced. His patient most certainly had a migraine based on the fluctuating readings and complaints about feeling so ill. Tyler's next demand was made to the nurse for medication and she quickly left the room to comply. When she returned, no one was speaking but Danny's fingers were miserably twisted in the bedding. His breathing had worsened and was echoing harshly under an oxgyen mask. Tyler had also moved the wheelchair even closer and Steve had laid his hand comfortingly on his partner's forearm.

"He's sick. Nauseous." Feeling useless to help, Steve made the announcement needlessly as she rejoined them to hand the requested medications off to the doctor. With a practiced ease, Tyler injected the anti-emetic and stronger pain medication carefully into the port. Waiting to make sure it worked, he continually monitored Danny's reaction and blood pressure. The spike he had noticed slowly began to even out to a more normal reading and Tyler nodded with some relief as the harsh breathing sounds lessened significantly.

"He needs his rest." Tyler offered Steve the explanation gently. "Headaches are part and parcel of a concussion. He'll be fine."

The doctor closed his eyes and puffed a loud breath of air out through pursed lips. He needed to be clear that Danny's severe headache was not necessarily caused by the brief visit. "He needs quiet and time to regain his strength. In fact, enough is enough for you too, Commander."

However, Steve insisted on staying until Danny's face eased and he seemed to be sleeping. After that, he made a soft agreeable sound to allow Tyler to return him to his room. He was unconsciously rubbing his leg when he noticed that Danny's eyes were partially open and his fingers had snuck out from under the blankets.

"Detective?" Tyler was clearly disgusted at that point and he sighed audibly while Steve only smiled.

"Needed to be done .. would've gone .. would do it again." The final word was still on Danny's lips as his voiced faded, but both men definitely heard him and Danny's hand twitched to compound his message. "Not the helicopter part though .. you can keep that."

Moments later, Danny was truly sleeping and glassy-eyed, Steve was left staring at him with an astounded expression on his face. Before leaving the hospital earlier that day, Chin had made a comment which Danny had just perfectly voiced. It was true that Steve never would have been able to stop Danny from doing what he did; and Chin was entirely correct. They all had tried to intervene through the minutes and hours of that long night. But Danny had flatly refused to give in … or give up.

Mulling over these truths, Steve only sat quietly now as Doctor Tyler rolled him from the room.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Chin and Kono literally got no sleep as they automatically rolled into that next full day. Both of their team-mates were now safely housed in the hospital's ICU and they were anxious to investigate Bernard Botha and gain intelligence on any of his associates. They had also kicked off the early stages of coordinating a manhunt with HPD SWAT back to the site. Their offices had already been long buzzing with activity when Kamekona pushed his way through the main doors. Laden with boxes and bags of food from his shrimp truck, it was obvious what his real intent was going to be. However, dealing with the nearly distraught man about not only the possible condition of his enormous entrepreneurial purchase, but of its very remote location was not a timely discussion.

"Suppose they junk it? Or they decide to use it for target practice .. this is my livelihood!" He was following Kono around the smart table and then to her own office like a large, lost puppy.

"I can't lose it now. That helicopter is critical to my expanding business!"

"We'll get it back .. I promise. And it will be in one piece!" Kono kept her mental fingers crossed as she tried to calm the big man down, but he was virtually inconsolable after making sure that both Steve and Danny were safely being cared for.

Her multi-tasking mind wasn't far from thinking about them either. Especially Danny. She had more than expected him to awaken in the ambulance. Collins' off-hand comment had encouraged the thought, established the expectation and when Danny didn't move, her dismay had grown. The medics had recorded startlingly low vital signs; declared him to be in shock and then that he was in nearly critical condition.

Unlike Chin with Steve, she had not been able to stay even a few minutes with Danny once they had arrived at the hospital. Chin found her leaning against the wall in the E.R.'s small waiting room with her eyes closed and on the verge of weary tears. After providing much too sketchy information, the trauma team had pulled him away to a room and then eventually to surgery. So much time had gone by with still no word, that Chin had insisted she go home so at least one of them could freshen up. But instead, Kono had gone directly to the office to begin developing the initial planning stages for a scramble with HPD for a mission back into the jungle.

Later that morning .. and it was still very early when Chin arrived at headquarters after only being able to see Steve ..Kono had the plans completed with SWAT for an organized manhunt. She also had begun to reach out to the South African police agencies. And though her eyes were red-rimmed with fatigue, Chin couldn't fault what she had already accomplished. However, while his update on Steve was very promising, what could be shared about Danny's general condition wasn't even remotely satisfying. Still in recovery when Chin left that morning, they only knew now that he was at least settled in the ICU after a disconcerting amount of time.

"It's not a good time." Kono pushed her hair back behind her ear as she pointedly interrupted Kamekona. "We get it .. we do. But it's not a good time." With still no real improvement regarding Danny's condition, Kono's stress level was rising as Kamekona continued to follow her again during her fiftieth march between the smart table and her office to check something on the actively working computers.

"Maybe I should go along with you as part of your detecting plans .. that way, I can just fly it back myself."

This time, she ignored him because what he had just stated was ludicrous. It was hard for Chin though to bite back on his fond laugh, since Kamekona was incredibly serious as he tried every trick in the book. But hiking into a remote part of a jungle with a SWAT team and the not-so-stealthy, larger than life Hawaiian in search of an unknown band of criminals was not going to be part of any agreement.

"It  _crashed_  .. you can't just waltz in with us and simply fly it out. Listen to Kono .. once this is put to bed .. then we will retrieve your fine bird!"

"Better do that, brah. I can't afford a loss this big!" He lingered then taking up an inordinate amount of space as officers trotted back and forth, in and around him. Kamekona eventually found himself backed into a corner without a clue as to what to do. Finally taking some pity on him, Kono came to their mutual rescue by physically pushing him out the door with promises to call post-mission.

As soon as Kamekona was out of sight, Kono was running back to her office and grabbing for her loudly ringing telephone. She was relieved to hear the voice of the South African official who was calling her back for the second time regarding Bernard Botha. Originally, she had trouble obtaining credible information until she understood the national police services' structure.

After making numerous calls, she found a helpful person that described the primary units and gave her the name of a Captain Charles who could help in the Crime Combating and Investigation Division. Having made contact with the Captain, Kono was now receiving a treasure trove of information. Though not all of the information was immediately helpful, it was through Charles that she learned how Botha was linked to numerous illegal but rather mundane petty activities including an occasional small-time drug deal, car theft and bar-room brawling.

He was calling her back again with more information and a special request. "Have you identified any more of his associates?" Captain Charles asked. "As I thought, he's a lackey at best .. typically small time. However, a colleague here has potentially linked him to a new diamond smuggling ring and we think he was in Hawaii for that very reason."

She could tell just by his tone that the Captain was surprised by the evident changes in Botha's level of acquaintance. "I'm not sure why. But it appears that he fell in with a different criminal element. Led down the wrong path or simply out of his league .. if this is true, Botha made a very poor decision."

"We think there are at least two more involved." Kono said truthfully. "But no, we don't have anyone else yet. We're in the process of coordinating a search right now back into the area of their main encampment." The period of silence on the phone was almost too long as they respectively considered what they had cobbled together. While the information was helpful in terms of a character study, it didn't yet provide a firm direction for the Five-0 team.

"I have a rather large favor to ask." Captain Charles hesitated very briefly on the phone because his supervisor had wanted him to personally assist in all next steps.

"We believe Botha's new acquaintances are Erick Selebi and his brother, Albert. These two are behind a surge in smuggling activity out of two particular diamond mines in Sierra Leone. There is no solid evidence .. it's almost all conjecture but we think that you may discover one or both brothers are now on the islands."

"Diamonds?" Kono was almost impressed by the product of choice. "They're smuggling diamonds and this is one of their stop-overs?"

Charles made an affirmative sound on the other side of the phone. "I'm respectfully asking that you wait for me to come in person. Would you do that so we can catch them in the act? We have inside intelligence advising us of a drop scheduled to happen within the next few days. The intel is somewhat suspect to be honest. However, if it is valid then the Selebi brothers are dealing with a small faction of the Yakuza and Botha may very well have been involved. Leveraging this could be equally advantageous to you in the long-run too."

It was Kono's turn to hesitate completely as she looked at the volume of activity taking place around her. The other two men could be the brothers; adding Yakuza to the mix certainly made the tone of their investigation quite different. Not to mention bringing in an entirely new team. Regardless, such a complete change in scope was not within her authority.

"I need to call you back .. give me an hour." She excused herself and then explained the situation to Chin.

In seconds, he had placed a call to the Governor asking for direction. He sighed and rubbed his hand into his hair while he listened to Denning speak and then nodded. "Alright. That's what we'll do."

And Kono knew the answer just based on the look on his face. "We're waiting?"

"Denning wants to try and bring in the Yakuza buyers. Plus the sense of cooperation with the South African officials is considered to be a valuable and pertinent relationship." Chin thumbed his finger over his shoulder towards the gathered SWAT team.

"I'll tell them. But call Captain Charles back and get him here ASAP."

"Done." Kono said easily enough and then chuckled ruefully. "Kamekona is not going to like this!"

Her follow-up call to the Captain was met with a genuinely thankful tone. But she could hear papers rustling on the other side of the line, as if the Captain were rifling through a pile of folders. "There is something else." He was distracted and getting annoyed with himself as he searched through his desk.

"Simon de Vos. He and Bernard are very close friends." Charles announced as something thumped heavily on his desk. "One never seems to stray far from the other."

"Yes, here it is .. de Vos. He has consistently been Botha's benefactor of sorts .. bail, support, legal aid. It may be something .. I will send you what I can on this gentleman before I book my flight out. But I would assume they have continued to keep in touch. Between the two of us, we may be able to find another lead or a new angle that will be of help."

With that, the call did finally end and Kono brought Chin up to speed. It was getting late and their eyes were burning with fatigue. The HPD SWAT members had been surprised about the sudden change in plans. Reluctantly leaving the office, all next steps would be put on hold until their new team members arrived within the following day.

"Let's go and see how they're doing." Kono said around a big yawn which did nothing to cover her ongoing anxiety. Now that they had time, the stress of the last many hours was catching up in earnest. And even thought they were exhausted, their thoughts naturally turned back to what might be happening at the hospital.

But Chin held up his hand. "Let's just see." Not expecting success, he took a few final minutes to run de Vos' name through their local system while Kono began to turn off her equipment. And then she stopped with her hand on the door to her office when she heard Chin's surprised exclamation.

"I don't believe it .. he's here .. he arrived in Honolulu four weeks ago!"

Quickly moving to the smart table, Kono and Chin ran a myriad of searches. However, they couldn't locate de Vos immediately through the standard credit card traces which would have turned up the most current restaurant, banking, rental car or hotel usage.

"He only used his credit card and bank card the first week he arrived. And all here within Honolulu." Chin confirmed some of the same information which Kono was also locating. "But I'm not seeing any new activity since that time period." They worked a few minutes longer to be sure, but by all appearances, he had not booked a flight back to South Africa or to any other city.

"That's odd. Unless he changed his name, de Vos is still here." Chin leaned back to toss his hands in the air. "Somewhere."

"So where is he?" Kono asked in confusion. "If he's here in Honolulu .. then where exactly, did he go?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

By the time Captain Charles had first uttered his name, Simon de Vos was already standing in the cool recesses of a lovely townhouse that his family owned on the Kaneohe Bay side of the island. Upon arriving in Honolulu, he had stayed there quite happily for a full week as Bernard regaled him with the excitement of Erick's business venture.

He had returned there now after quite literally walking out of the jungle the very same afternoon when Danny first awakened in the ICU. Calmly and purposefully, Simon had ambled into the closest small town to hire a taxi. Scruffy and unkempt, the cabbie had at first declined to take him without proof of payment.

He had anticipated that however, and the issue was easily resolved with the cash he kept stashed in the false bottom of his duffel bag. Leery again about the upscale address, the cabbie had finally shrugged and driven Simon to the exclusive gated community.

The guard there was hesitant too until he recognized the real Simon de Vos through the dirt and grime; the two had a good laugh about the hazards of camping before the man willingly allowed him back into the complex. Moments later, Simon was taking a much needed hot shower in the large two story vacation home. A shave and a change to nicely tailored clothes made him nearly unrecognizable. His filthy clothing and everything else he was wearing from his exploits in the jungle were neatly bagged and then disposed of in the community dumpster.

Much later that afternoon and approaching dinner time, Simon had called his father. He had listened patiently and perhaps with even more of an open seriousness as his father once again tried to tease him home. This time, the old speech didn't jar his nerves or offend him.  _This time_ , Bernard's death was a sobering, fresh reminder of what could much too easily happen if he continued to play childish games.

Standing in the large living room, Simon was sipping scotch and staring at the distant ocean. Deep in thought, he knew that he would eventually heed his father's pleas.

But in the meanwhile and until he committed to that change, Simon was still weighing his options for Erick Selebi.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	11. Chapter 11

 

**Chapter Eleven**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

After Doctor Tyler had arranged the brief visit with Danny, Steve had fallen back into his own bed in a pained, weary heap. His wound had been thoroughly irrigated and stitched, but he was also receiving fluids to replace blood loss and combat infection. There was no way around being out for the count as his body recovered. His eyes had closed of their own volition even before Tyler could leave to manage his next rounds within the unit and Steve had slept for hours only to wake feeling astonishingly well-rested.

A nurse was puttering around the bed and checking the machines he was hooked up to. And he noticed belatedly, that only one IV bag remained and she followed his eye with a kind smile.

"Just antibiotics now and pain medication as needed. You're being moved out of the ICU within the next two hours and I promise that we'll have you settled again before dinner." The nurse blithely explained.

"I"m sorry that you missed lunch. I can get you something if you're hungry?"

Mis-reading the shocked sound he made, she was immediately attentive to check the bandages wrapped around his leg. "Are you in any pain now? I can call the doctor if you are .. is something wrong?"

"No. No. I'm good." He muttered under his breath. His leg was definitely  _there_ , but it was heavy and well packed with soothing bandages. "I just didn't expect to hear you say that.

"Well. Your vitals are normal and your temperature's normal. There's no reason to keep you here when you can be more comfortable in a private room."

And then even though he hadn't actually asked, the nurse did return with a hot broth that she set in front of him. "To tide you over." She offered, but before she could leave Steve snared her wrist.

"What's going on with my partner? Has anything changed - has his condition improved?" It was subtle, but Steve caught the immediate difference in her expression and where he might have dropped her wrist, he now gently refused to let go.

"You should speak to Doctor Tyler." She offered quietly. But at his demanding look, she hesitated about adding any more information before apologetically shaking free.

"Truthfully, you should speak to his doctor. If you don't mind, I'll get him for you. It's better if this comes from him."

Pushing the tray away, Steve thumbed the head of the bed up higher. He was wide awake now and most definitely not interested in sleeping or having broth as he anxiously waited for the doctor to arrive.

"Commander." He looked up as a very tired Doctor Tyler strode into the room. It was obvious that he was having a stressful day in general as he ran his hand through already very badly disheveled hair. His voice was also nearly hoarse from over-use.

"How are you feeling? We have plans to move you to a private room." The arbitrary toss of Steve's hand interrupted whatever else Tyler had intended to say.

"Fine .. what's going on?" Gruff and to the point, Steve demanded answers and Tyler hid his almost amused expression. He knew exactly who and what Steve was referring to even though not a name had yet been mentioned.

"Is it the surgery .. is something wrong with his shoulder?"

"No, no it's not his shoulder." Tyler was quite frank and got to the point quickly. "We're actually most concerned about the continued effects of the dehydration and heat exhaustion on his body right now. These two things alone are keeping his blood pressure low and his heart rate is still faster than normal. Combined with the other stressors such as the very necessary surgery, he's not recovering as quickly as I would have preferred."

Steve's face took on a nearly unreadable mask because he knew where the doctor was going as he described the alarming laundry list of symptoms. Hours had passed since they'd been admitted and it didn't sound as if Danny had progressed in a positive direction at all. Tyler turned and pulled a chair closer to the bed.

"It's easier if I start at the beginning so you can fully understand what we are up against. Detective Williams had ceased to sweat when we first saw him in the ER. He was exhibiting signs of shock and his vitals were very unstable."

Watching the stony-faced Commander, Tyler didn't need prompting to continue. "His initial blood tests showed very inadequate electrolyte levels. And he was suffering from severe muscle cramping in both arms, legs and his abdomen."

"I wasn't aware it was this serious." Steve muttered angrily because he could have easily guessed it was going to be the case. Doctor Tyler sighed in understanding and he could see that Steve knew what the medical challenges could be.

"In the ER, our primary goal was to stabilize his vital signs and combat shock. But right now, we're most worried about his kidney functions. Since he came in, we've been actively monitoring his levels of electrolytes … especially sodium and potassium. My honest assessment is that I would have liked to see more of an improvement by now."

Steve nodded and closed his eyes; worry had turned to anger now and of all the things threatening Danny's well-being, they had considered everything except this.

"Kidney damage. When will you know?" His eyes were still closed as he asked Tyler the most loaded question. "How much longer before you know, Doc?"

And as Steve was quickly learning, the doctor was bluntly honest and to the point. "At minimum, another three hours. If I don't see an improvement, we'll be crossing over into that questionable area."

Tyler had been on a twelve hour shift that long day and rubbed his face with both hands to gather his thoughts. "We need to see better blood test results within the next three to four hours. The bottom line is that I need to see the needle move more in the right direction .. and soon. As you probably know, we can't rehydrate him too quickly or we risk taking on other unpleasantries."

Blatantly checking the clock on the wall, Steve committed seven o'clock that evening to memory as the duly noted minimum three hour mark.

"I'd like to see him again. Now." The statement was delivered as a no-nonsense command. "Same terms as before. Five minutes."

"Your partner is resting quietly. He was sleeping the last time I checked on him." It was a soft objection and more of a warning really that the visit could be for naught. But Steve was already pushing back blankets and holding his arm out so that Tyler could briefly remove the IV line.

"Five minutes. Or less." Steve caught understood the message in Tyler's voice and nodded. There would be little to no conversations with Danny this time.

Similarly to his earlier visit, Steve was wheeled in to sit by Danny's bed. However this time, Tyler left him alone for the short visit and Steve knew there would be no interaction. Danny was still lying completely still and flat under the same two blankets. His head was turned towards the door but his eyes were closed and he looked as if he were peacefully sleeping. The only balancing act that they seemed to have conquered was that of pain management based on Danny's lax fingers and slow, even breaths.

"Never in halves." Steve didn't expect a reply and he didn't receive one. He stoically sat there until Tyler came back to retrieve him but even the doctor had missed the barely audible muttered apology.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Deep down, Steve knew Danny would disagree and he would do so vehemently. But he was hopeless to not add one final sad sentence. "I'm not sure what you did was worth all of this."

They backed out quietly and returned to Steve's room surprised to find that an orderly was waiting for the patient.

"I was asked to transfer you to a private room." There was a momentarily blank expression on Steve's face and then he nodded.

"Commander." Tyler hesitated briefly as he studied the now morose man because not once had he asked about himself. Steve's eyes fell to study the floor as the orderly traded places with the doctor.

"I'll bring word personally around seven o'clock tonight." The promise briefly brightened Steve's face and with nothing more to say, he simply retreated back to his other rounds.

As he anticipated though, other than that brief change in expression, there was no reply.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Steve was sitting up in bed with photos and files spread across his lap. He was both impressed and confused about how much Chin and Kono had discovered until Kono showed him Bernard Botha's official documentation. "We had a starting point. And then we contacted Captain Charles. He expects to be here sometime tomorrow late afternoon."

"Not ' _we_ '. You!" Chin clarified with a pleased smile while he pointed towards his cousin. "All of this was entirely Kono's doing."

"It makes sense to wait for him, too based on what you've found out." Steve agreed with Governor Denning's instructions regarding Captain Charles participation. And then he gave Kono an approving smile. "Good work. Excellent work."

Kono grinned in gratitude. The findings and praise were making the long day worth every agonizingly long second. She and Chin were running on fumes and that was another fact that Steve was taking notice of as she continued speaking. Her hair was sloppily pulled back with a plain rubber band and the only thing different about her attire was a clean t-shirt.

"Now, we're trying to find this Simon De Vos. Chin learned that he did arrive in Honolulu about a month ago. Apparently, Simon was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Bernard, not so much. But they've been friends since what we would consider elementary school. Captain Charles thought that if one of us could locate the man, then he could possible help put some of this into perspective."

It was just after six o'clock. She and Chin had returned to the hospital and were very happy to find Steve settled in a private room. But worried about Danny and clock-watching, his face showed anything but pleasure when the two strode in. Kono had stared at him almost fearfully and then had stammered out a question about Danny's condition. Oddly, Steve had heaved in a deep breath and asked that they please take the first few minutes to fill him in on their case work.

" _Doctor Tyler is running more tests. Seven o'clock is the magic hour_." It was an awkward, unfair moment and Steve apologized, but he had needed the brief distraction as minutes ticked by like marathon-long days. " _Do you have anything? Anything at all?_ " And on an innate level, they realized and understood his need for the diversion from a day filled with nothing more than mental worry.

In the end, Steve was more than satisfied as they wrapped up the roughly fifteen minute long overview and he raked his fingers through his hair. His brain automatically churned out one standard piece of advice. "If he's that wealthy .. look up real estate and any related property ownership records. He or his family probably have a residence here or a yacht or even a private jet."

"What?" Steve switched from eyeing the wall clock to studying Chin's almost sheepish expression. "What did I say?" His casual dismissive comment had made Chin snort in self-disgust.

"I'm not sure why I didn't think of that. Property records .. of course." Chin said with a dramatic roll of his eyes. "We'll get on it right away. First thing in the morning, Steve."

"I think it's obvious as to why." His answer to both cousins echoed the same tone and shared a common sentiment. "We're all tired. And you're both exhausted .. mentally and physically. We're all off our game."

On a professional level, Steve was undeniably encouraged by their report. It was a certainty that everyone now wanted these criminals identified and then apprehended. Ties to the local Yakuza made the case more meaningful and raised its significance. The ability to team with other engaged law enforcement officials would allow them to expand their reach. But as it now neared the stated time, he was finding it very difficult to concentrate. The cousins were fidgeting too and he'd left them wondering about the details long enough.

"What's the whole story?" Chin spoke first. "They said he was sleeping but they wouldn't let us see him. The doctor wasn't available and they told us you'd been moved here."

As Tyler had done for him, Steve quickly got to the point. "They're worried because Danny's blood tests hadn't yet shown enough improvement throughout the day. They're concerned about organ damage. Kidney failure."

His voice softened and then faded when it was overshadowed by Kono's sharp intake of breath which preceded her collapsing to sit in the closest chair.

"His kidney's?" A bare whisper, Chin had characteristically grown pensive and introspective. Rather than sitting, he turned away to stare out the window in silence. Behind his back, Steve explained the reason behind the perceived importance of the seven o'clock hour.

"Doctor Tyler promised to stop by or leave word by seven after the latest round of tests ... so we should hear something, soon. From someone."

It was ten minutes to that special time and the three sat quietly together for what remained of it. And then they sat longer still until Kono got up to anxiously pace the hallway. By seven forty-five, with still no word on Danny's condition, Steve sent Chin and Kono to the ICU.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The two quietly entered the specialized area and waited by the nurse's station for a few minutes. Chin's impatience led to a nervous drumming of his fingers on the counter. And when no one appeared, he took a brisk walk further into the ward while Kono rolled her eyes and simply went to Danny's room.

He hissed a warning at her when she left his side, but she merely shrugged and kept going. With a frown, strident voices drew Chin to a room where he could only watch what seemed like the entire medical team working together in a startling harmony to save a critically ill older woman. He spied Doctor Tyler in attendance and with a fleeting, apologetic look towards the very preoccupied staff, Chin made his way to join Kono by Danny's side.

In contrast to what he'd just witnessed, the room was extremely quiet and dimmed to a comfortable, low-level evening light. Kono had tears in her eyes but she seemed happy and Chin could easily see why. A pleased smile spread across his face when he saw what he considered to be a definite improvement in his sleeping friend. No longer trembling, one light-weight blanket was spread neatly up to Danny's chest and both the blood pressure and heart monitors seemed to show more natural readings. Much of the color was back in his face and the deep stress lines had greatly eased.

"He's much better." Startled, Chin turned around to come face to face with Doctor Tyler.

"I would have been to see the Commander sooner, but we've had a major emergency here with another patient." If Tyler had shown signs of weariness earlier that afternoon, the doctor was clearly as over-worked and as exhausted as both Five-0 team-mates.

"I'm sorry." Chin blurted in all honesty to include both the emergency and their illicit visit. "I hope everything's alright. And we thought it would be okay to just poke our heads in .. we aren't going to stay long. We certainly wouldn't wake him. We were hoping for any news?" His last sentence ended on the key question but Kono's smile had grown and she wiped her face as a few tears escaped.

Tyler was tired, but he did finally have a good update for at least one of his patients. He smiled warmly while motioning both cousins into the corridor and nodded back towards where some of his staff still lingered. "Yes, thank you. She's having a rough time of it and she gave us quite the scare .. it was all hands on deck for a while there."

In referring now to Danny, Tyler was obviously pleased and they completely relaxed. "He's sleeping .. a natural sleep and I didn't want to disturb him. The last tests were conducted on time and now show him in near normal ranges. I believe that he's over the worst of it and we're not seeing any organ damage. But he'll stay here at least through tomorrow morning so we can continually monitor his progress. We still have his concussion and post-surgical concerns to manage - in all honestly, he will be uncomfortable but his care should be fairly straight-forward from here on out."

Chin beamed happily as he grabbed Tyler's arm in gratitude. "Thank you. I ..  _we_  needed to know .. Steve especially will be relieved. We all are."

The doctor grinned in reply as he patted Chin's shoulder and took Kono's hand. "You're welcome. I guess you have some good news to share then? Visiting hours begin at nine tomorrow morning. He'll be more than up to receiving you all by then. And .. you two .. get some rest!"

Their knowing smiles were wry and proved the commonality of the stress that their jobs shared. "You too, Doc!" Kono's smile grew more and he nodded his agreement in return. Kono was more than half-way out of the unit as Chin offered a friendly wave backwards. And then he was almost jogging to catch up to her to share the good news with Steve.

**_~ to be continued ~_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Soon, Danny!" Steve was leaning on a crutch and smiling as he gently argued with his not so compliant partner. It was late afternoon and Grace was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the hospital bed and also grinning from ear to ear as her father complained about the injustice of being continually bedridden.

"It's for your own damn good. Sorry Gracie, I forgot!" With a sheepish grin, Steve apologized to Grace and she giggled about his bad word.

"Danno, one or two more days is not so very long. It could be much worse." The nearly bland last comment got Danny's attention and he quieted immediately.

"Long enough." Danny griped one last time as he vainly tried to sit more upright using only one hand in the uncomfortable bed. Finally moved out of the ICU earlier that morning, Doctor Tyler was now pleased with his patient's vital signs and rehydration levels. But with Danny still suffering from headaches and requiring both pain management and a longer preventive antibiotic series for his shoulder, he would remain hospitalized for an additional two or even three days. Steve would escape the medical pantheon the very next morning though and it was irking his partner no end.

Kono and Chin had yet to visit because Steve's comment had identified a privately owned townhouse and small yacht that was docked at a pleasant but exclusive local club. Both were rarely used, but each was registered in the de Vos' family name. They were currently taking a ride to the exclusive townhouse community as a surprise visit with the hopes of finding Simon at home. And then later that afternoon, Captain Charles would be arriving to assist in the investigation. The information would be new for Danny and Steve was smiling in appreciation as his partner's work habits naturally kicked in.

"Do we know who did this? What have Chin and Kono found out?" He asked quietly since Grace was present and he was awkwardly pulling on one of her braids. She and Rachel had shown up unannounced and just as Danny was being moved to his private room. The transfer out of ICU and their unexpected visit had done wonders for Danny's mood but after what was now going on two hours, he was clearly becoming tired.

"Actually, yeah we have a lead that's being looked into as we speak. The one guy was from South Africa and we found his friend here in Honolulu. In fact, we think he's at the family's townhouse. The friend doesn't have a record of any kind but it seems that they grew up together and have a connection." Steve shrugged and then smiled at Grace who was still listening closely to the conversation.

Danny didn't ask for more information and Steve didn't offer it. His unconscious blinking had become short periods of time where he closed his eyes as if briefly resting. He was slow to focus and Steve decided that it was enough for Danny to know that the first man was the one Kono had killed in the jungle. This other friend would be a person of interest and hopefully be able to answer a few important questions. With luck, they would eventually understand exactly what the small group had been doing in the jungle. And then why they had such fire-power at their beck and call.

Steve grinned at Grace as Danny nodded and closed his eyes. This time, it seemed as if he would actually fall asleep and Grace covered her mouth to hide a giggle. Content to be visiting with Grace, Danny was very happy for the uncomplicated and pleasant company but his eyes had grown heavy after a long afternoon. Almost unconsciously, he rubbed his forehead with his left hand. The dull throb was back and he sighed disgustedly as he failed at hiding the flicker of discomfort. Only half listening now, the soft buzz of Grace's voice faded away eventually and Danny fell asleep.

"Let's go, sweetheart." Steve whispered as held his hand out to Grace and she readily took it to squirm gently off the bed. But before her feet hit the floor, she leaned over to give Danny a kiss on his cheek. And even though his eyes never opened, he smiled and mumbled something neither could understand.

Quietly, she and Steve left the room to meet Rachel in the hallway. "Danno fell asleep." Grace exclaimed with a child's exaggerated exasperation. "Again!"

Steve chuckled and shared a smile with Rachel. "He's still very tired and has a stubborn headache."

"As long as he gets better." And Rachel meant it as she swung Grace's hand back and forth in the hallway. "Do you know who these people are yet?"

"We may .. we have some information which the rest of the team is following up on right now."

"Alright. Good." Rachel clearly understood the process and then gathered her things to leave. "I'm glad you're both getting better. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Same time."

The mother and daughter left, passing a nurse that leveled a steady challenging gaze directly at Steve's face. His reply was a very cocky grin. But instead of playing his game, she gave his injured leg a pointed look. He'd been hopping around on one leg and using the crutch for the last few hours and he needed to get his own rest.

She had made her disapproval clear numerous times; Steve had made it just as clear that he felt fine.

"Just remember, if you fall and hurt yourself .. or over do it .. we simply re-admit you. No fuss .. no muss!" Her lilting voice held a note of sardonic laughter and he glowered at her back as she almost skipped away down the hall.

With a reluctant sniff, he hop-walked back to his own room to wait for the cousins to arrive.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

After clambering back into bed, Steve took an unexpected nap, waking to find Chin comfortably settled in the spare chair near his bed. He had his tablet on his lap and a file folder on the floor as he read through various notes.

"Feeling better?" Steve's left leg was propped up on a soft pillow, something he didn't even remember doing before falling asleep that afternoon. But he must have because it was comfortable and just the right height.

"Definitely. And Danny's a lot better and complaining already." Steve smirked happily. "If he ever actually stopped .. I think we're all just privy to short lulls."

"That's the truth." Chin chuckled. "I just got here and poked my head into his room. He's out for the count; the nurse said that he had another headache and whatever they gave him put him to sleep."

As Tyler had noted earlier, frequent headaches could be a side-effect of a concussion. Unfortunately, Danny was suffering from them in spades as his body healed. Chin tapped his tablet before handing it over to Steve. "I have a lot to fill you in on. I sent Kono to the airport to pick up Captain Charles by the way. No plans for the evening other than a courtesy call. She'll get them settled in their hotel and then we'll have a proper meeting first thing tomorrow morning."

Chin and Kono had followed up on Steve's rather pedestrian and standard suggestion to check real estate and other obvious de Vos property records. The hit was immediate for the privately owned townhouse in the exclusive gated community. After that, they wasted no time in getting over to the complex for a visit.

"And get this, Steve. He was there .. Simon de Vos was there and relaxing on his patio."

It was good news and perhaps not entirely expected. But according to Captain Charles, Simon de Vos had no reason to hide himself. It was Bernard Botha that was the problematic individual. "Nice find. So what's he like? What did he have to say about his friend, Botha?"

Chin scowled at the question because what happened next was also unexpected. Simon de Vos had seemed genuinely distressed. Tears had welled in his eyes and his warm welcome became a truly sad, sobering visit.

"He's very well educated and polished. Clean cut. Extremely wealthy." Chin shifted in his seat before explaining the balance of their time with the South African. "He said that Bernard called him a few weeks ago asking for money .. he wanted Simon to invest in some new venture he'd gotten involved in. But de Vos said he was leery because of the amount of money Botha asked for and actually, that it sounded as if he'd gotten into some sort of trouble with another South African compatriot. He offered up Erick Selebi's name. The same potential suspect whom Captain Charles described .. we now have Selebi's file in hand. But when Simon arrived in Hawaii, Bernard never showed up and then he couldn't find him. He actually feared the worst and was extremely upset when we informed him today about Botha's death."

"So he's been here for almost a month .. and not once called the police or asked for help in finding his friend?"

But on the surface, there was a good enough reason for it because of Bernard's past history. "He's from the other side of the tracks .. he's trouble .. and always has been in trouble .. Simon says ..well that sounded stupid!" And Chin laughed out loud while Steve rolled his eyes before he repeated himself.

"Anyway .. Simon  _says_  .. that it's been like this for their entire lives .. since they were kids, he's bailed Bernard out of various crazy affairs. With his record and what Simon feared was a very illegal relationship, he hoped it would just go away. He was afraid to ask for help. He said he was afraid of what this new relationship might mean for Bernard."

"In other words, Simon subsidizes and even enables Bernard's transgressions by bailing him out all the time. Well, all of this is fine and good .. but did he have anything else of value for us?"

"Erick Selebi." Chin nodded as he slid his notes in front of Steve's nose. "Kono and I spent the rest of this afternoon at the office making calls. Bernard Botha worked as a machinist at one of the Sierra Leone mines until he walked off the job a little more than two months ago. With this information and what Captain Charles has shared, it's most likely that the Selebi brothers are here, and what we're dealing with is a larger diamond smuggling operation. Simon's use of the name substantiates Charles' best theories."

Steve smiled and nodded. It was all coming together and beginning to make some sense. "So we go on the assumption that these brothers are here .. they've established a toehold in the jungle and now .. what?

"According to Captain Charles, Erick Selebi in particular hasn't been seen in South Africa at least for the last two months ... in fact, they completely lost sight of him. So the current plan is to move forward on their intel and attempt to be there when the next sale takes place."

He absorbed the information and knew what would be coming next and as the thought formed in his mind, Chin was voicing it. "Captain Charles arrives in Honolulu in about two hours time. We need to find out when the next drop will be .. and confirm who the prospective buyers and where the buy might occur are so we can catch them all in the act."

Steve sighed and did agree, but they would need an appropriate plan of action. "The sooner, the better. Let's call Duke, SWAT and get a few things organized together and prioritize all of our options."

They both looked up as a shape in the doorway drew their attention. Steve closed his eyes and dropped his head dramatically to his chest as a sing-song voice reached his ears from the hallway. "Thank you, Commander!"

"Who was that?" Chin asked. He missed the nurse's silhouette by a split second.

"No one. No one at all." He said the last part very loudly intentionally hoping she would hear him. Steve was trying hard not to smile, but failing as the nurse peered around the door frame. He knew it was the same nurse that had reprimanded him early for being on his feet too long and the game was continuing.

 _No one_  else would dare pester him so very much. Whatever her name was - he didn't even know her name - which was part of the almost senseless banter.

"I heard that!" Her eyes were laughing as their eyes met in a friendly challenge. He smirked because she was supposed to of course.

"By the way, how's your leg? I hope the pillow helped." Steve reddened then when he realized what she meant and she laughed happily before disappearing down the hallway.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: thank you! to Bev for the ongoing translation help.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Simon did shed a few more lingering tears even after the Five-0 officers left the townhouse. He had to work at schooling his features when he realized that Officer Kalakaua had been the one to kill his friend. He didn't know what to make of that since he understood the truth of self-defense and he was beginning to understand that Bernard had changed more than he knew. So he re-focused on blaming Erick for the entire situation that led up to Bernard's involvement and therefore, his subsequent death.

And he hadn't expected to feel so emotionally shocked to hear from another voice that Bernard had died. It was almost as if he were hearing it for the very first time. He thought now that it was the kindly way it was delivered with a true sympathy. It certainly hadn't been blurted out in an angry, resentful fury in Erick's rude manner.

He also didn't remember what he had murmured when they admitted that Bernard's body had yet to be retrieved. Both officers looked at him queerly and likely chalked whatever he'd said to grief .. or, he might have reverted to a few words of Afrikaans. Regardless, Simon had grown emotional towards the end of their visit with a renewed rage against Erick that he continually needed to push down. While he didn't speak to Bernard constantly, they always had each other; and now, they did not. Bernard came from a big family that lived hand to mouth at the best of times. And even for the size of his family, he may as well been an only child like Simon actually was.

Different but alike, they had leeched emotional support off each other for years that became decades.

It was now late in the afternoon and Simon was standing again on his patio drinking his favorite scotch while he stared blankly at the ocean. And where he had been content before, he was distinctly the opposite now. The visit from Five-0 had most definitely surprised him and maybe it was divine providence. He had stood stock-still at the front door of his home staring in a stunned silence at the two gold badges thrust under his very nose. He was sure that they had in fact, come for him and he had almost held his wrists out for the cuffs. But instead, he had awkwardly allowed them entry and they had sat quietly at his dining room table to discuss Bernard Botha. Simon had calmed down and the visit had prompted him to set the wheels in motion against Erick in what he hoped was a seamless, believable manner.

The officers had left after a fairly long visit but he had remained sitting in an eerily calm stupor for a very long time. He was not an immediate suspect. And frankly, with what they had so far, there was no reason for him to be a suspect and his relief knew no bounds.

But his prints were on the weapons in his old tent in the jungle. Simon wracked his mind to find a way to more firmly point the finger at Erick and his plans; but he may have given them enough with just voicing the man's name. Their next step would be an inquiry once again to the South African Crime Combating and Investigation Division. Erick had a reputation and a growing history with the constabulary and even Simon knew that much. Their information would bring him to the fore as the ring leader in a satisfactory manner.

Simon took another sip from his glass, quickly followed by a stinging, sharp swallow that brought another spate of tears to his eyes. Chin Ho Kelly had asked Simon to remain available to them should they need to speak to him again. If and when they retrieved Bernard's body, he would be permitted to take possession to fly his friend home for burial. But he wasn't convinced that remaining on Hawaiian soil was necessary as the thought of the local police finding his prints on weapons stashed in the jungle would have irreparable damage.

Then again, they were bound to discover that fact eventually. And possibly that he had fired the salvo to bring down the chopper with the other two Five-0 officers. Though that was unlikely as they all had the same weapons. The question was .. should he be back in South Africa before that could even happen?

Simon hesitated and then reentered the house to make a phone call to the family lawyer. His question sparked immediate concern and Simon rolled his eyes towards the heavens.

"Wat het hy gedoen?" (" _What has he done now?"_ ) The stern voice on the other end was his Uncle. The family lawyer was also  _family_  and already quite incensed by the not so innocent question.

"Vertel my net, Uncle." (" _Just tell me, Uncle"_ ). Simon couldn't keep the plaintive tone from his question and stressed, switched to English. "If something very serious might happen, what are the legal enforcement obligations?"

The loud sigh was laced with anger and aggravation, but Simon could at least count on his Uncle to keep particular things quiet from his father. In the short term. Frustrated, they now both switched to heavily accented English that was sprinkled with Afrikaans. "Die Verenigde State van Amerika en Suid-Afrika ( _The United States of America and South Africa_ ) are completely cooperative when it comes to international and joint law enforcement and extradition. You refuse to tell me what he's done; but I can gaurantee there will be no options, Simon."

The silence didn't last long as his Uncle offered the same advice Simon had heard for years and dating back to when he was a child. "Break those ties, my boy. I will never understand it ... nooit ( _never_ ). Why have you jeopardized so much for the likes of Bernard Botha? You are a smart young man and yet have made some very stupid choices because of him."

His Uncle was upset and frustrated with him and his voice rose in temper. It was predictable and Simon waited patiently for the strident moment to pass. But his Uncle became so loud that Simon winced and removed the phone from his ear. "Kan jy so 'n dom seuntjie wees!" ( _"You can be such a stupid boy!"_ )

Simon hung his head as he listened and now remembered the thrill of firing the AK-47 for the first time. And then most recently at the helicopter which had given him a previously incomparable feeling. Except for Bernard's strong encouragement, he wasn't even sure why he'd done it. But where he felt a momentary rush of excitement, Bernard had been gleeful. His face had changed and he'd almost frightened Simon with a new evil malevolence.

So yes, he did make stupid choices because of Bernard. But it was more than stupid this time. It was terribly dangerous and had already crossed a line. And it was true that Simon never would have even been involved if not for Bernard's unique persuasion. Sighing, he gave his typical reply one final time as he tossed the silver lighter in his fingers. He realized that he sounded as if he were ten years old again and he sadly smiled to himself. Though the words sounded much weaker and distinctly less convincing this time. He knew that he would never say them again in quite the same manner.

"Want hy is my vriend, Uncle." ( _Because he's my friend, Uncle."_ )

Rather than acting immediately, Simon went to bed early. The estimated time for the next diamond drop was in two days and under the cover of darkness. Bernard said that a rented charter would be making the illicit drop sometime between midnight and dawn. A large block of time; but perhaps useful nonetheless. And he also knew the general location of the meeting with the Yakuza buyers on Sand Island. Simon had originally been unable to share those particular details with the Five-0 officers.

So he would sleep on the few options now rolling around in his head. Simon knew without a doubt that he wanted Erick Selebi presented to this Five-0 team in royal fashion. He owed that much to Bernard at least. He only needed a way to make that happen without implicating himself.

However, as he had withheld information from them, the two detectives had done the same. Simon didn't yet know that official representatives from the Crime Combating and Investigation Division would be arriving in Honolulu within the next few hours. And as he schemed for a way to tighten the noose of blame around Erick's neck, his warning to the criminal had come true. Six had definitely become more.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	14. Chapter 14

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The very next morning, Simon called Chin Ho Kelly and smoothly repeated his well-rehearsed few words. "I remembered something that may be of help. May I come in to your office today?"

Kelly agreed for an early morning meeting and Simon quickly got ready. He would tell them everything; in a particular fashion and with some very specific deviations. As he got dressed, he revised that promise privately to himself.

 _"Definitely not everything and especially not the part about the helicopter_."

Simon arrived within the hour and took a seat in Kelly's office with only a few uncomfortable fidgets. "I have not been entirely truthful with you."

Chin leaned back in his chair and motioned for him to continue without saying a word. "I met with Bernard shortly after arriving here and I have been to the small camp to meet with Erick Selebi. I may know when the next diamond shipment will take place."

It all came out very slowly and then Simon waited to see what would happen next. The incredulous expression on Chin's face demanded that he keep speaking, and so Simon did with an equally careful explanation that he hoped would be satisfactory to the savvy officer.

"Bernard introduced us because of my wealth; he thought that Erick and I would forge an alliance of sorts. I did however, decline. I honestly was not impressed with this, the latest of Bernard's schemes. Bernard was using me and we had words about it because he had finally gone too far .. but I never wished him to die."

Chin didn't move a muscle as he listened. The man was nervous but he appeared to be genuine. And the explanation was so ridiculous, it could actually be valid. He peppered the young man with a series of questions which to his credit, Simon was able to answer. "How large is Selebi's camp and how many people did you see? And how long did you stay .. and what about this next drop?"

"It's small. Very small with Erick, Bernard and two others who seem to have been hired for security. And I only stayed two days in camp. I even fired a few of the weapons .. target practice. Erick was attempting to draw me in since he was impressed with my family's wealth. The guns .. a sampling of the diamonds that would come .. mention of high-class buyers. My long-time association to Bernard was, for lack of a better word, intriguing to Erick. And Bernard also felt a rise in his kin-ship with the man due to our friendship. Again, I was being used."

"Just four men?" Chin mused discreetly. "And so then you .. would make five?"

"Yes, I only met four men." Simon took a deep breath to keep his thoughts together because he didn't understand the true import of Chin's question. It made him uncomfortable and then he forgot as he truthfully described what he knew of the next deal. In fact, most of what he next said was very true which made its telling much easier.

"I left on bad terms with both men approximately ten days ago now. But there was a sense of urgency around our meeting ..privately, Bernard mentioned the success of a first drop ..and an initial lucrative sale to the Japanese. Another drop was coming in and a second sale even more beneficial to their business plans."

"The Yakuza?" Carefully, Simon shrugged noncommittally since he wasn't sure how much he should admit to knowing about the actual buyers.

"Possibly. Maybe. The name is familiar. But he said another deal would be at the end of this month .. this coming weekend perhaps. Sometime during the late night hours of Saturday. He demanded that I reconsider and I insisted that he stop this dangerous foolishness and return home with me. He argued back to validate the value of the next sale. He mentioned a warehouse on Sand Island. But I have no real specifics. And now .. Bernard is dead .. which is entirely due to these terrible dealings with Erick Selebi. I should have tried harder to make him leave with me."

"Why didn't you tell us all of this yesterday?" It was an honest question and Simon had prepared for that too. Again, with a basic response that he hoped sounded genuine.

"I was shocked by Bernard's death. I also didn't know what you might think of me having visited the camp. I was upset that I could not get him to leave with me and now he is dead." Simon grew quiet and looked at his hands. He realized that his fingers were tightly fisted and that he was leaving deep indentations from his nails in his palms.

"I apologize. But I am here to cooperate .. I would like to help in making sure Erick Selebi is brought to justice. For Bernard's sake, though his mistake this time was most grievous."

There was complete silence in the small office and Simon could only wait for the officer to make a final decision. And the answer came slowly as Chin weighed what he'd just been told. He took ample notes and reviewed the timing and possible location of the drop a few times. Simon was forced to repeat the information he heard about Sand Island and the Yakuza. He was cautious and determined not to make a mistake as he tried to accurately relay the truth behind these particular pieces of information for it was true. Bernard had in fact provided Simon with the timing of the next drop and he did tell him about a warehouse on Sand Island which was the currently preferred location for the deal to transpire.

"Thank you. I'm going to insist that you remain in Honolulu until this is resolved. And if you think of anything else .. please call." And then their meeting was over and he was nearly smiling in relief. Chin got to his feet first and came around the desk to personally shake his hand. Simon stumbled awkwardly out of his chair and nodded in return.

"I will be at my family's residence. I'll be here for as long as is needed. I'd like to make sure Bernard comes home this time." And then he turned and came face to face with Captain Charles of the Crime Combating and Investigation Division. They studied each other and Simon noticeably paled when he recognized the man's demeanor and read the logo on his windbreaker. Officer Kalakaua was on the man's heels and a second South African officer stood a few steps behind.

"Simon de Vos." His brain stutter-stopped for a long minute as Charles offered him his hand to shake and then moved passed him to Detective Kelly for introductions. Simon didn't actually know this man and couldn't recall having ever met him in the past. And yet the officer clearly knew him by sight.

"Sir?" His voice was querulous as he cautiously made room in the office for the new arrivals. The man was warm and welcoming; nearly as old as his Uncle and Simon should have been put ease. But he swallowed hard when the officer smiled and then almost laughed before explaining himself.

"No, we haven't met. Not personally. But I dare say everyone in Cape Town knows your family. And with what has happened now ..there was an assumption you might not be too far from this investigation. Officer Kalakaua told me of yesterday's meeting and I must admit, that I'm rather pleased actually to find you here in Honolulu." Simon was still confused and barely holding it together as the South African official ambled through an explanation that was almost terrifying.

"I just learned of Bernard's death." His voice cracked from nerves and he wiped sweaty palms discreetly on his slacks. "I was hoping to help."

"Yes, and I'm sorry." Charles said with a measured tone. "Truly, my sincere condolences for the loss of your friend. I assume you were here sharing whatever information you could about Mr. Botha's latest escapades?" He glanced to Chin and took a step backwards to introduce his co-worker.

"This is Sargeant Roy Willard. He is most familiar with the Selebi brothers investigation and his expertise will be critical as we work together."

Chin was rapt by the exchange and invited everyone to once again have a seat. Simon's nervousness had nearly doubled and Chin noticed that he seemed to be weak at the knees. "Simon amended a conversation that Officer Kalakaua and I had with him yesterday about this case and the larger investigation. His statement regarding what he knows might very well help with our next steps, not only about the timing of the next drop but also for the exchange with the Yakuza."

And with that, Simon was trapped and then forced to retake his seat in Chin's office. Surrounded now, he attempted to repeat himself for the benefit of a much larger and more official international team. It was another hour before he was walking out the door and into the bright sunshine. Stunned by being permitted to leave Five-0 headquarters, he was nauseous and light-headed. The unexpected altercation jarred his nerves badly and it revealed the original meaning behind one of Chin Ho Kelly's first questions.

Challenged by Captain Charles, the words were ringing in Simon's head. " _Just four men de Vos? Because Commander McGarrett .. he counted five. And Sergeant Willard has confirmed that Albert Selebi is currently in Paris. Has been actually for the past several weeks."_

Based on his supposed good word that he simply didn't know and with no proof, they had let him go. Trembling from the frightening experience, his hands were hidden in his pockets. But Simon was certain that he could still feel Charles' eyes drilling through the back of his now much too hot suit jacket.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Chin and Kono arrived to pick Steve up at the hospital later that afternoon and bring him up to speed on the latest meeting with Simon de Vos and the South African officials. They had just enough time to get there for Steve, squeeze in a quick visit with Danny, and then reconvene with Sargeant Willard and Captain Charles for a leisurely dinner. He was already dressed and waiting by the nurse's station and hanging on to one crutch while warning his favorite nurse to keep an eye on his recalcitrant partner. Steve by now had also learned her name was Amy. Married and with 4-year old twin boys, she had a rollicking sense of humor and loved her job.

The door to Danny's room was closed and Steve explained that the doctor was examining the healing wound on his shoulder and then re-dressing it. "We'll stop in when he's done and before we go." Walking away, they moved to the family waiting area to continue their conversation.

"What happened during the second meeting with de Vos?" Steve asked with interest. There was a devious grin that spread across Chin's face. In general, there was absolutely nothing to hold the man on; no proof and no motive. Yet the consensus amongst the joint team was that Simon de Vos was inordinately nervous and on edge.

"He seemed genuine enough and has a history of bailing Botha out of a variety of different problems since they were children. It's a certainty that he didn't expect to meet with South African officials in our offices though." Chin shared Simon's apology and revised statement which seemed to surprise Steve. He then explained the awkwardness and what happened next when Simon de Vos met Charles and Willard.

"He recapped his story for them. A few important facts corroborate what Roy Willard has on the Selebi brothers and supports the way they operate. And while he was very nervous, neither of us have connected him to anything in particular. He doesn't have a criminal record. Nothing."

Chin's attitude made it clear that he had doubts. He could only sigh in disgust and state the obvious. "Neither of us are sure this is a clue he's involved, and if Simon is telling the truth it's possible another man arrived after he left camp. But Simon insists that he met four people there; not five."

Steve weighed the information as Chin finished. "Captain Charles had a litany on Erick Selebi, his brother Albert and their direct connection to a growing diamond smuggling ring out of two Sierra Leone mines. We had nothing concrete, so we let de Vos go - within reason - but we will keep an eye on him. He won't be leaving Hawaii until this is put to bed."

"So, all of what de Vos said is possible? He could be telling the truth?" Chin shrugged to reluctantly agree. There was something suspicious about de Vos and yet zero proof.

"I guess anything is possible. To his credit, he did come back into us before he even knew Captain Charles would be here. And if Selebi is still there at his camp or at least in the general area, he is waiting for a second drop. It represents a fair amount of profit - and it could be too late for the traffickers to change the drop schedule or sequence of events. He'd need more resources and cash to pull that off."

As with her cousin, Kono seemed both pleased and perplexed by the information. "He'll probably stick with the plan to a great extent. Too bad we can't find out more on the sale to the Japanese buyers .. two birds, one stone."

"And then we can skip a return trip to the jungle." Chin remarked with a smile that was mirrored on Steve's face.

"Ah .. yeah about that. How do we get Kamekona's helicopter back?" Her comment immediately made the dual smiles completely melt from the men's faces.

"Well? It's a reasonable question!" They stopped talking though when Steve became completely distracted. The doctor he thought was with Danny had come strolling from an entirely different direction and Steve eyed him quizzically.

"Hey, Doc. I thought you were with my partner?" Steve pointed to the closed door and the doctor merely shrugged in answer. "Have you seen him yet?"

"I saw him at least forty-five minutes ago. The injury is healing nicely and things look quite good." More intent on what seemed to be an urgent call, the doctor began to walk away. Over his shoulder he did take a moment to confirm that he was in fact, long done examining Danny. With an abstract wave of his hand, he wasn't concerned as he motioned down the corridor.

"He's fine. You can go in. I'm not sure why the door is closed."

Having overheard the doctor, Amy frowned just as Chin made an odd sound and the three got up quickly. "I thought he was in there, too." She remarked in confusion. They followed closely behind the nurse as she boldly opened the door and strode into the room.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded to know of the very large Hawaiian man bending over her patient's recumbent form.

"Kamekona!" Kono burst out in surprise and with a great deal of relief that nothing was wrong. Until she saw the pleading look that washed across Danny's pinched face. The nurse noticed it too and her formerly easy expression changed to one of utter annoyance. There was a not so subtle odor of garlic shrimp and rice permeating the room. The white take-out bags were near Danny on the raised tray and it was more than obvious he wasn't hungry.

"Oh good. The gang's all here." Danny said dismally as peered up at them. His face held a greenish hue as he choked back the rising sick feeling in his stomach. "Please tell him you have a plan. And ... that I'm not hungry."

The statement and final plea was all for Steve's benefit as Danny looped his left arm over his face to hide under the crook of his elbow. His head was turned away from the door and his right hand was tightly wadded in the bed sheets. They heard him clearly though his voice was totally muffled. "And if you don't have a plan .. make one up. Quick."

Steve looked at Danny and then glared at Kamekona who willfully stood his ground and aimed his demands directly back to the rest of the team. "Well? What are you doing to retrieve my investment?"

The three Five-0 officers had equally incredulous expressions spreading across their faces. But since they knew the big man, Amy could sense that the conversation would be well in control, so she went directly over to Danny.

"Do you have another headache? Are you nauseous" She whispered soothingly and then frowned unhappily when his softly muttered reply confirmed it. "Use the call button next time!"

"Oh .. Danny." Amy placed the remote by his side as she whispered her gentle reprimand. She sighed when she took his pulse and smoothed the blankets out across his chest. "You should always call us. I'll get you something now."

The team never heard her quiet questions or the soft conversation; however each noticed that she intentionally pulled down the shades and then sidled past them to dim the lights in the room.

"You didn't come here just for this, did you?" Steve demanded. "Because here .. is not the right place." He looked meaningfully at Kamekona and then gestured to Danny who was still hiding under his arm.

"And now .. is definitely not the right time." During their short exchange, Amy had snatched up the bags of food and placed them neatly in the hallway. She also left the room to quickly return with a basin of water and two syringes which she dispensed easily into the IV port. It was obvious that something was wrong and she made a displeased face as she wrung the wet cloth to sneak it under Danny's arm. He murmured something as he wedged it over his eyes and she patted his good shoulder in a vain attempt to offer comfort.

"I'll take care of it." Turning to the four visitors, she put her hands warningly on her hips before pointing out the door. "In fact, they are all leaving now."

Steve glowered at Kamkeona as he read Amy's very worried expression. "You didn't, right?" He repeated himself and then made room for the man to leave through the door.

"No, I brought Jersey some better eats than hospital food." His frowned and looked unhappy as he shifted his feet uncomfortably. Partly true, he had also wanted to find out what was happening with his missing helicopter. But it still took some doing and the continued glare from four now very perturbed faces to eventually make him weakly defend himself.

"Not exactly. Well .. maybe."

"It doesn't matter any more. You should all go now and let Danny rest." Amy interrupted softly and then felt bad about Kamekona's gesture. "I'm sure he will appreciate what you brought him .. but not now. Maybe later. He's not feeling well."

The muffled and very disgusted sound of agreement that resonated from Danny's direction made Steve narrow his eyes. And then rather than continuing the discussion with the persistent man, Steve tried to throw him a bone.

"I'm sending in a mechanic to patch it up. He's a friend of mine and owes me a favor. Once we get the small group that did this .. he'll go in, fix it up and then we'll find someone to fly it back. We can talk about it later."

At that unexpected announcement, Kono raised her eyebrows in surprise but had to work on slamming her mouth shut. Nothing of the kind had been discussed or even hinted at all. In fact, nothing had been mentioned ..  _ever_. But Kamekona was adamant as he folded his arms across his wide chest. "Good. When?"

"When we get the bad guys." Their voices were beginning to rise again and Amy warned them all by putting her fingers meaningfully to her lips. But the soft conversation seemed to continue much to her aggravation and Danny's distress.

"And when exactly will that be? This is affecting my designated timeline for implementing and deploying very particular marketing strategies." Kamekona pressed and then began to realize that he'd gone too far down that slippery path. Steve's annoyance only climbed higher. Stunned by the tirade, Amy was speechless. But Chin was biting back laughter and Kono was mulling over the series of words in the over-long sentence.

As another nauseated chuffed noise leaked out from under Danny's arm, Amy recovered her senses to virtually throw daggers at all of them to leave.

"Take it outside." She demanded in a harsh whisper. "Please. Now." Chin sobered immediately and Kono saw that Danny had possibly melted down even lower in the bed as if to hide. However, it was Steve's expression and not the angry nurse that finally stopped the Hawaiian dead in his tracks.

Steve's face held a distinct look of displeasure and he was continually glancing passed him to look at his ill friend. Without waiting for an answer, Kamekona wisely turned to Danny and patted his knee gently through the blanket. "Get well, brah. I'll swing by again tomorrow. To see how you're doing."

"Good." He almost sunk lower into the mattress at the promise. But Danny's hand flapped aimlessly around his face while he refused to look up. "Fine. Thank you. Bye."

Amy took the opportunity to physically guide the big man from the room with an annoyed look cast at the remaining team members. There was a long pregnant pause and finally Steve spoke softly. "You okay?"

"That all depends." Danny was barely whispering as he held the wet cloth over his eyes. "Is he gone now?"

Steve smiled as Danny cautiously peered out from under his arm. He was pale and squinting his eyes against the already dim light and Steve's smile became an unhappy frown. "Yeah, he's gone. You can come out."

But he almost grinned again when Danny finally peeled the washcloth from his face to aim a demanding finger directly into his chest with a challenging question. Sloppily balled up on his chest, the water began to soak into his hospital gown and Steve pulled it from his fingers. "What mechanic? Twenty bucks there's no such person in your back pocket."

"I'll get one, Danny." Steve promised with the dripping wash cloth held high. "I promise, I'll find one!"

"You better." Danny snarked back as he rubbed his face against another king-sized headache that simply wouldn't let up. In fact, on a scale of one to ten he had admitted to the kind nurse that it was at least a twelve. He had a full-fledged migraine and Kamekona's visit had not been well-timed. The strong smells of garlic and shrimp emanating from the bagged food had been worse. Swallowing hard against a tide of nausea, he took the wet cloth back from Steve and draped it over his eyes.

"I'm not listening to that man whine again about his precious toy, Steven."

Chin made a face because Danny's voice had dropped to a pain, uncomfortable mumble. His apology was ground out as he pushed the wet cloth almost into his aching eyes like a shield. "Migraine. Amy just gave me meds but they aren't working yet."

The weak wave of his hand had Kono stopping before she got to the door to visit the nurse's station to retrieve the nurse again. "From the concussion .. and I'm tired .. it'll be okay."

"Feel better, Danny." The decision was universally agreed as Chin whispered. "We'll go." It was the best they could do for him if he felt so ill. And they weren't surprised or offended when he flapped his hand weakly again. It was a form of thanks. Only wanting utter silence in a dark room and a hopeful chance to sleep, Danny was perfectly fine with that plan.

"Call if you need anything. Chin and Kono are taking the South Africans out for dinner." Steve added softly as the cousins left the room. He tried to make a light joke and then only sighed it all out. "I wasn't invited. I'll be at the house .. doing nothing."

Danny moved the cloth from one eye to squint up into Steve's face. For a minute, he had thought it odd Steve wouldn't go out with the group for dinner. But he could see the glimmer of fatigue already. That, combined with the pain medication would counteract any potential attempt at having an enjoyable sit-down meal. So Danny sighed too before failing at a severe scowl which morphed into a sickened wince.

"I heard you .. you know. That day."

"What?" Steve couldn't help the ignorant blank expression as he stared down at his friend. "What day?"

But Danny didn't wait long to clear up the confusion and then Steve knew exactly what he was referring to. "And yes, it was worth it. All of this .. was definitely worth it. Now shoo .. go."

Danny's eyes closed again as his hand mimicked the motion in the air for Steve to leave. He was hiding once more under the wash cloth. The next whispered words were low but the demand was clear. "And you have plenty to do .. go home and find a mechanic. A damned good one. And don't you dare neglect the need for a  _pilot_."

Steve was frozen in place with his mouth hanging open in a stunned silence as the final word echoed above the bed. He stood there so long, that Danny felt obligated to pull the cloth completely off his eyes to wearily look up at him, and then he smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay .. shoo, Steven. Go home and put your leg up." Danny huffed a semi-disgusted sound as the strong odor of Kamekona's cooked food lingered in the room and he gulped uncomfortably again. It was still too close for comfort and his queasy stomach was in an uproar.

"And please ..  _please_ , take that food with you ... have it for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

He had to make contact with Erick. And then he had to convince Erick that he was sincere. So Simon sat there staring at the satellite phone in absolute fear. Captain Charles and Sargeant Willard were with him in his townhouse and waiting for him to gather the necessary courage. It was taking an inordinate amount of time for that to happen and he was not only beginning to sweat, but the South African officials were becoming impatient. Pressure mounted and he dove for the scotch he kept in the chiseled crystal decanter. Some splashed onto the dining room table, but most made it into his glass. Only Chin and Kono from the Governor's task force were patiently standing nearby as they allowed his own countrymen to place the pressure firmly on his shoulders.

"We're ready de Vos." Charles was intimidating in his formality. The combined team had missed the drop. And then had missed the sale with the Yakuza. They were now demanding more and they were asking Simon to deliver by baiting Selebi with promises of a strong investment.

"Make the call. Let's go."

Twenty minutes and two shots of scotch later, Simon used the satellite phone information he had been given by Bernard to directly contact Erick Selebi. When he heard the voice on the other end, he coughed out the password and then waited for the response.

"Kristal." ( _Crystal_ ) He said it as his finger nail scratched nervously at the scotch decanter and he vaguely thought of the odd connection. And when he heard the faint  _hallo_  but he wasn't sure if it was Erick or one of the other lesser guns he'd hired more or less for protection. For some reason, 'kristal' was Erick's personal code name. There was a slight hesitation and the speaker replied in kind with one word to grudgingly accept the call.

"Praat." (' _Speak'_ ) But the hesitation grew to distrust almost immediately. The call was not expected and Simon's own voice was not recognized as that of a friend. His throat constricted and he almost couldn't speak until Captain Charles's irate reaction forced him to stumble over his tongue.

"Ah .. Erick?"

"Wie is hierdie?" (' _Who is this?'_ ) The angry tone suggested he'd contacted Erick directly and Simon tried to take a deep settling breath as Roy offered him a pleased, thumbs-up signal to continue. However, Charles was tapping the counter in a frenzy and demanding that he say something quickly.

"Erick? Dit is Simon de Vos." (' _Erick? This is Simon de Vo_ s.') There was a long pause on the other side of the connection and Simon made an unhappy face.

"Wat wil jy?" ( _"What do you want?"_ ) Cold, angry and distant. He could pick that up even over the poor connection and he grimaced uncomfortably. It was almost obvious that the man certainly didn't trust him now. Making a spontaneous decision to get straight to the point, Simon changed gears and talked over what he thought was an angry growl.

"Ek het die geld. En ek wil om te speel." ( _"I have the money. And I want to play."_ ) He bit his lip and waited, but no reply was forthcoming and Simon wasn't even sure the connection was still live.

The challenge came quickly and nastily. Simon blanched in fear as he realized Erick could slip and completely implicate him directly. "Jy het dit duidelik gemaak dat jy nie hierdie vennootskap wil wanneer jy loop uit op my. Wat het verander?"  _( "You made it clear that you did not want this partnership when you walked out on me. What changed?")_

"Ek was nie seker wat ek kon kry dit in die tyd." ( _"I wasn't sure I could get it in time."_  ) He was almost unable to hide the nervous timbre in his voice as he repeated his new intent to be part of Erick's alliance.

"En ek het heroorweeg die waarde van hierdie geleentheid." ( _"And I've reconsidered the value of this opportunity.")_

"En nou, ek wil in. Ek wil om dit te doen vir Bernard." ( _'And now, I want in. I want to do this for Bernard.')_  Again, the long silence was nearly excruciating and Simon was certain that he had no chance at all. Until faintly, he heard the one word of approval. Willard beamed a smile and nearly clapped his hands together and Charles relaxed right away with a happy nod.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Simon's tone immediately brightened and he felt an excited lurch in his stomach. Willard was enthralled as he listened to and made sure the conversation was being recorded. Captain Charles was eagerly tapping his foot while Chin and Kono continued to patiently listen and encouraged Simon to continue. They were all positive that Erick needed an investor for his fledgling business to expand. In fact, that he was desperate for one. It cost money .. a great deal of Rand or Euro or dollars .. a lot of  _money_  in one form or another to smooth the palms of everyone beginning with the most lowly of miner.

But the real key was once the contraband began its illicit journey. Private boat, freighter, air .. any and all modes were used to stay beneath the radar of those that would interfere. And all of those things required a great deal of money. The investor would receive a portion of each sale in a private bank account.

None of this actually interested Simon. He didn't care for the plan when Bernard first floated it; and now he was forced into it by an accident of his own design. He had never shown Erick physical monetary proof. But as Captain Charles pointed out, everyone knew the de Vos family name. Simon couldn't deny that he wanted to catch Erick at his own game. Or more accurately, set the stage for the officials to capture him and ruin the business. Of course too, he wanted to protect himself. However, Simon was being forced to cooperate and move down a path he saw no return from.

"Ja. Okay, Simon." Still not friendly, but interested and definitely more engaged. Simon was now strangling the scotch decanter with his left hand from the rising stress. And Willard was pointing to him determinedly and insisting that he get more. Simon stuttered for a minute and shrugged helplessly as all eyes remained fixed on him. He didn't exactly know what to say, so he said what first came to mind.

"Wat is volgende?" (" _What is next?"_ )

"Jy wag." (" _You wait_.") There was a pause and before Simon could question how long, Erick repeated himself. "Jy wag, totdat ek so sê nie." ("Y _ou wait, until I say so_.")

It wasn't what Simon had hoped for, but he was committed now and had to allow Erick some rope to string himself up. In fact, Captain Charles also made a disgusted face and shook his head in disappointment. So he paused in turn and then considered his reply. He shrugged helplessly again with the only thing he could come up with before ending the connection. Willard again prompted him, but this time to wrap it up before a mistake was made. Simon was relieved and happy to do so.

"Ek is gereed, Erick. Jy weet hoe om my te bereik." ('I'm ready, Erick. You know how to reach me.') And then the call ended. When he looked up, the team was pleased and they were telling him that he'd done a good job. That he had done well, but Simon could only stare at them in a miserable silence.

It was now nearly eight days since the South African officials had arrived and Simon was still in Honolulu. His tiny plan to help bring Erick to Five-0 had worked, but it had worked much too well. The combined team had completely missed out on the second diamond exchange with the Yakuza. He was  _needed_  and they were using him .. more than Bernard ever had. Simon heaved in a shuddering breath as he shakily poured himself yet another shot of scotch. He coughed harshly on the swallow and then ran his hands over his face.

After that they waited. They waited day after day until another five passed since Simon's calculated offer had been made. It was such a long time, the entire team was sure that they had read the call entirely wrong and that Erick Selebi had been scared away; that he had possibly found out about the plans hatched to bring him in by using Simon de Vos.

But Erick finally did reach out and Simon was needed again.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The missed second opportunity had greatly disappointed the officials, but it had gone very well for Erick Selebi. It had stroked his confidence level to new heights and so, he had finally contacted Simon to take him up on his generous investment offer. He needed cash and a major investor for whatever he had up his sleeve next. So it had taken time and was at first a perceived loss for the authorities, but now it was becoming a potential win as control was lobbed in their direction through Simon de Vos.

He sat there nervously in the back of a police van while Chin hid an upscale microphone under his shirt and his face was drained of all color. Once Erick had contacted him, things had moved with an alarming alacrity. A small leather black bag rested against where he was seated. Roughly ninety thousand S.A. Rand had been converted to one hundred thousand United States dollars compliments of Captain Charles.

"You'll be fine." Chin said distractedly as he glanced up and saw Simon swallow convulsively. The jerked nod said otherwise as he looked over Chin's head and paled more when he met Captain Charles' pleasant but much too wary expression.

The South African police officers had flown in and then had stayed for the entire sting operation and as far as Simon was concerned, he was personally and officially sunk. He had two teams of people shadowing his every move and was positive he would be going to jail along with everyone else they eventually managed to arrest. That would be especially true if Erick confronted him about the past and from the night that the chopper was shot down. If that happened, every official taking part in that morning's mission would know him for the liar he was; he just hoped that if it did happen, they would be lenient. And with Captain Charles and Roy Willard present, Simon couldn't even hide behind the challenges of his own native language.

"What?" He whispered because Officer Kalakaua had said something and he'd completely missed it.

"Here .. water. I can tell your mouth is dry from here." Simon thanked the woman that had killed Bernard. He tried to smile through his nerves because he'd come to like her very much. He liked both Five-0 officers and appreciated their quiet professionalism. The pressure they inflicted on him was very different from Captain Charles' brand of intimidation.

He was sitting in a van, but the van with a number of other official vehicles was hidden in an empty warehouse on Sand Island. Once he was readied, Simon would be driven by limo with his black leather bag to the marina. He would supposedly be waiting for his special guests on a comfortably sized yacht which was in the de Vos family name; supposedly, Simon would project an image of being very confident and ready to accept Erick as an equal business partner.

Kono, Chin and Roy Willard would already be on the yacht and masquerading as petite bartender, boat captain and crew in that respective order. Once they all convened on the luxury boat, they would motor out to sea for a casual lunch with the goal of completing the business relationship and exchange of a small guarantee promised to Simon himself in the form of good faith contraband diamonds. And then Erick would be arrested. Simon's fate was unknown but he was already making astute guesses once they all discovered his truth.

Simon looked up and began to jiggle his knee crazily when the door to the van opened and Commander McGarrett ducked in. Dressed like a uniformed driver and holding a black cap, he grimaced when he bent his still healing left leg. Detective Williams was right behind him, but still in a sling for his healing arm and he remained outside the tightly cramped vehicle.

"Cute, boss!" Kono laughed as McGarrett rolled his eyes and then pointed to her skimpy but very pretty yellow dress.

"No .. that's cute. This is a straight jacket." She bobbed demurely and then smiled to agree with his compliment.

Chin was neatly dressed in basic khaki's and a simple white shirt and shrugged happily. "Roy and I got off easy for this one." Roy Willard was similarly dressed and looking completely at ease and comfortable. His grin was genuine as he shook hands with Steve.

"I can't say that I dislike this job." Tanned and fit, Roy looked every bit the part of sea-faring man. He had enjoyed every minute of time in Honolulu since arriving for the joint case work. And to such an extent, that he had threatened Captain Charles with requesting a full-time transfer to the beautiful islands.

"Too bad we won't have time for a bit of diving, too."

Once Kono brought up surfing after work and Roy chimed back in, Simon felt like he was in going into shock while he listened to all of their friendly banter. Pale, sweating and now feeling nauseous he was overwhelmed by what he had seemingly gotten himself into. He should have gotten out of Hawaii weeks ago. If he had a bottle of scotch handy, he was sure that it would be completely drained of its entire contents. But all he had was a bottle of water and regardless, that was nearly gone.

He jumped out of his skin when Chin slapped his knee. "Okay, all done! Time to go."

And then he, Kono and Roy were leaving for the marina and it was happening much too fast for Simon. The Commander was arguing with Williams about where the still healing Detective would be permitted to remain for the duration of the operation. But he was barely listening. So petrified that Erick could recognize Kono from that night in the jungle or say something to directly implicate him, Simon hadn't dared bring it up or counter the plans as they unfolded before him. Everything would unravel and the entire team could be at risk but he was too frightened to say a word. He looked up when he felt a critical and measuring eye boring into him and he wound up staring like a startled deer at Commander McGarrett.

"You'll be fine out there. Stop worrying .. have a nice lunch, do a little bit of business and you'll be on dry land in no time. You have three very well-armed and very well-trained professionals covering your back on the boat. Not too mention a veritable army of support here."

"This could be a .. big mistake." Simon whispered. His hands were shaking and now even Captain Charles was standing over him. The two men were bigger than Simon, much more confident and he felt like shrinking back down into the chair. Better yet, through the floor of the SWAT van.

"A very big mistake. And a very, very bad idea."

McGarrett only shrugged and then smiled boldly as he bodily hauled Simon to his feet. Captain Charles had him firmly by his other arm which only added to his feelings of being utterly caged.

"Let's go, boss. We'll go over things one more time in the car. All you need to do is get the ball rolling and then we'll finish it."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Steve's pep talk seemed to help as Simon left the limo to stroll away to board the yacht. They had everything setup well in advance and Simon had a little less than one hour to calm down and focus. All he had to do was get Erick to restate the terms of their budding business partnership and then exchange the sampling of diamonds for the ample investment in the black bag. And as Commander McGarrett stressed, then be done with it and allow the authorities to take over. However, Simon was certain that it wouldn't be that easy.

The entire boat was bugged from stem to stern; plus well equipped with an assortment of weapons at the undercover crew's disposal. While Simon was told of the hidden microphones and recording devices, he knew nothing about the fire-power or trusty tracking device in the bulkhead. Simon was also completely oblivious to the US Coast Guard's pending involvement should they stray too far from their intended off shore destination.

The passenger side door to the limo opened unexpectedly and Danny slid carefully in. To protect his right shoulder, he awkwardly used his left hand to slam it shut. "A good driver opens the door for his clients."

Steve turned and gave him a withering look as he relaxed the convulsive hold he had taken on his gun. Danny was grinning and biting back a laugh completely at his expense. He stretched his legs out in front and leaned back comfortably in the large interior. Steve had the seats all the way back which allowed Danny to lounge arrogantly next to him.

"Kono was right. That is a very cute hat, Steven. You should wear it more often. It will even match your black dress blues. And that my friend, would be an 'oxy- _moron'_." The intentional drawl on the last two syllables only managed to piqué Steve's personal irritation level.

"We agreed you would stay at the warehouse and help monitor communications." His reply was distracted and almost too bland; it reeked of annoyance as he glanced at Danny's still slung arm. The cut healing on his temple was nearly gone but Steve studied that yellowish-green blemish too. The headaches had stopped but his partner had no business being this close to the action. But neither did he and frankly, Steve knew that would be Danny's next most obvious statement to what he said next.

"You're not on active duty yet. Why and how did you get here?"

"And you are?" There it was and Steve scowled as Danny continued his drawn out explanation. "Kamaka dropped me off before he went to his assigned post. SWAT has communications well in hand and I was only in their way."

Wearing comfortable jeans and a t-shirt, Danny's left hand danced through the air. He could tell that Steve was making angry mental notes about HPD Officer Kamaka and his misguided gesture to bring his recovering partner closer to the action.

"By the way, I made Kamaka drop me off. And besides, does this look like proper work attire?" It was then Steve pointed meaningfully to the communications device sticking out of Danny's ear and the fact he was wearing a tac-vest over the dark blue t-shirt. Steve had been willing to make one concession and that had been for Danny to remain back at the staging point. Obviously signals were a bit muddled about what 'off duty' might truly mean.

"Listen. If you're going to be here .. be  _here_ , back at the warehouse. Like we agreed." It was Danny's turn to fix Steve with a similar, albeit more dramatically offered expression of disgust.

"The operation is happening over there." And Danny waved his left hand towards the docks. "Way over there. On the water. We .. are here .. in a limo .. on dry land. It's the reason you're the driver, Steven. You aren't exactly cleared to do more than this yourself. So I'll keep you company. And as I recall, your exact words were ' _what could possibly happen_ '?"

Steve's scowl deepened because it was precisely verbatim down to the cadence. Plus Danny would never intentionally do anything to endanger himself, the team or the operation. And with Steve also being cautious about his own nearly healed injury, what harm could there be in sitting patiently in the limo after Simon had been deposited at the marina? In fact, it almost made sense and Steve angrily ground his jaw because truth be told, he had no comeback and no defense.

But the two of them lost their equally patronizing expressions as the twin looks drained completely from their faces. Since they were both wearing communications devices, they both heard Officer Kamaka at the same time. And Steve hung his head as if he were ill when Kamaka's voice reached them all from the top of the marina lot.

" _Selebi is here. Right on time. But he's not alone. He brought a few friends - which is both good and bad. The Yakuza are with him_."

After that startling announcement, things simply got worse.

There was no where for the limo to go as two black Mercedes entered the private docking area of the marina. Danny slid completely down in the passenger seat to avoid being seen as Steve sat straighter and watched the activity with interest. He grimaced worriedly as each respective driver let two people out of the back seats of each sedan.

Selebi and one of his armed cohorts left the first vehicle. And two very well-dressed Yakuza businessmen exited the second. There was no doubt though, that only one Yakuza was the true businessman; the second would likely be his bodyguard.

 _"This is more than Selebi teaming with his countryman_." Kamaka whispered to the assembled team. He and his partner, Collins had the best view from the moment the two vehicles had driven onto the property. " _He may have sold Simon so hard, the Yakuza are interested in a direct connection?"_

The air was charged now as a simple operation to bring in Erick Selebi changed entirely to one of disquiet. Everyone was on guard and watching with baited breath as the small group approached Simon who was standing on the deck. Plans would need to change on the fly even though this one scenario hadn't been considered.

"Kry die boot af, Simon." Erick spoke the order loudly and motioned to the the cars. "Ons gaste wil graag ons hulle elders te sluit."

"What's going on?" Danny whispered from his slouched position. "Is Simon holding it together?"

But Steve only held his hand up to ask for silence because he couldn't tell yet. His eyes were darting from left to right and he'd readied his weapon on his lap. The two drivers had remained standing outside the still idling black Mercedes and the rear doors were open. The group was not intending to stay. Before he could say anything, Captain Charles confirmed it through translation.

_"Selebi wants Simon off the boat. The Yakuza want to meet somewhere else to talk about business. Our man doesn't know what to do .. and I don't blame him."_

In her attempt to help, Steve watched Kono walk forward carrying a small tray of champagne glasses. She was a beautiful contrast in yellow against the blue sky and waters but she was failing at enticing them aboard. In fact, Selebi had noticeably stiffened when she appeared and his hand immediately strayed to the inside of his jacket. Exactly to the location a holstered pistol might be kept.

"He thinks he knows her?" Steve muttered under his breath.

"What?" Danny demanded as he tried to carefully wedge himself up higher for a better view. "Knows who? Kono?"

"Yeah." Steve said quietly as he wondered about how that might of happened. His worried scowl was obvious now and Danny felt his own concern rising.

Thinking back to the night with Botha, Danny offered a possibility and Steve couldn't help but agree. "He might have seen her shoot Botha that night. He could have been hiding anywhere and watching us. You said two split from the rest of that group. Ten to one the second man was Erick Selebi."

Captain Charles cursed as he translated the next bit since Selebi was becoming on edge. Steve frowned and shared a knowing look with Danny and then nodded because it had to be the case. " _He wants to know who the girl is."_

"Sy is vir ons gewerk vir die jaar." Simon was now officially petrified and still trying to stay calm as he quietly stated that Kono had worked for him for years. His worst fears were beginning to come true and he was almost at a loss. Simon saw Erick move his light jacket aside for a gun. He glanced nervously to Kono and caught Chin's eye. Both officers were equally readying for a fight now and Simon didn't know what to do. Roy was somewhere in the boat's inside salon, but no doubt was also preparing himself for the pending altercation.

He took a deep breath and gestured grandly to the beautiful boat. "Dit is die hele setup hier. Kom aan boord, sodat ons kan begin om ons besigheid. "

The Yakuza didn't understand the language, but they certainly grasped the meaning and seemed to respectfully decline Simon's offer. Charles's voiced was strained as he translated again for the team.  _"Simon is trying. He's told Selebi that everything is setup on the boat. That they should just come aboard so they can begin discussing business."_

"They aren't buying it and this is going to get ugly." Steve advised everyone in reply to Charles' s words. "The Yakuza want to leave and do this somewhere else. On their terms. They want control."

It may have been the rigid look in Erick's face or the mere presence of the Japanese, but Simon unexpectedly nodded and stepped forward. Before Kono or the team on the boat could react, he was walking down the plank with the black bag in hand.

"What's he doing?" Steve hissed under his breath as he shifted in the driver's seat.

"Who?" Griped Danny as he simultaneously tried to stay low and take a subtle peek. Practically growling at Danny to stay down, Steve shook his head and finally offered him a brief blow by blow rendition of what he saw unfolding.

"Simon got off the boat. He's on the dock .. it looks like he's going with him. But the other one .. Selebi .. he's still very worried about Kono."

Selebi put his hand out to shake Simon's but was still eyeing Kono suspiciously. He propelled Simon into the center of the group before turning his attention to the Yakuza. He made a formal bow and then initial introductions as he switched to English.

"Our esteemed guests are more comfortable meeting in more familiar surroundings. They were kind to come with me here to introduce themselves and encourage your acceptance of this change in our plans." Simon managed a sloppy bow and then shook hands with each man as they all began the short walk back to the waiting Mercedes. Steve didn't miss the quick glance aimed directly at him where he sat in the limo. Pale, shaking and extremely uncertain, the young man was pleading for help.

"They can't leave the marina." Steve turned the key to start the limo. Next to him, Danny cursed but couldn't even fumble for the seatbelt yet. Steve saw it the exact moment it happened. Still concerned, Erick Selebi turned once more and stared intently at Kono. Even from where he sat, Steve could finally see the recognition in the man's eyes as he turned on Simon de Vos in a vile fury.

"Die polisie, Simon? Dit is 'n lokval?" ( _"Police, Simon? This is a trap?"_ ) The combined curses from both Roy Willard and Captain Charles confirmed the truth behind the anger. The Japanese were confused and reacting to the verbal attack which became more apparent as Simon completely panicked.

 _"He knows. It's over."_  Roy was running off the boat at that point with both Chin and Kono.

"On a count of three, I want two HPD vehicles here and surrounding the vehicles. Kamaka .. you and Collins need to blockade topside and make sure no one gets past us. Chin, block access to the dock and boats with your team."

"Hold on." Steve demanded as he hit the accelerator just as Danny barely struggled into a seated position. The force pushed him backwards before he had a chance to get fully upright.

"On three! What happened to three?" The startled yelp was almost expected since Danny had no time to fasten his seat belt with his one free hand. Kono, Roy and Chin were already pounding up the dock and shouting for the men to stand down, but they had to take cover as shots rang out in answer.

"Damn it!" Steve yelled as he watched Erick violently shove Simon into the first Mercedes. The two were grappling and fighting each other; Simon more so wanting to simply get away while Erick plainly wanted to kill him. The driver was already moving and the back door slammed shut by itself as he tried to make it past the large limo. He could tell that Simon was now fighting Erick in the backseat and he heard the smuggler curse as he ripped the recording device from Simon's chest.

The Mercedes' driver was adept and he skillfully piloted past Steve by the skin of this teeth causing Steve to yank hard to the left on the lumbering vehicle's steering wheel for an awkward u-turn to give pursuit.

"Steven." Danny gasped as he finally righted himself after getting tossed back into the seat and then hard into the right hand side of the passenger door. "It's a marina, not a race course."

He was gasping as he gripped his injured right arm to his body and blinked tears from his eyes. The u-turn had done an effectively good job of slamming him into the door and the pain from his healing shoulder was intense. He watched through tear-streaked eyes as Simon fought Erick in the back seat of the retreating Mercedes.

"Faster." Danny croaked out as the Mercedes accelerated. He grinned triumphantly when his left hand successfully half jammed and half clicked the seat belt into place and then winced at the mistake. The belt looped over his healing collar-bone and he hissed at the restricting pain. Thinking quickly, Danny pulled it roughly to the other side of his body where it didn't lay properly, but it certainly didn't impinge on his injured shoulder. It would have to do as the Mercedes seemed to suddenly gain significant distance away from them.

"Faster! He's getting away!"

"Not a race course, remember?" Steve mocked back as he automatically reacted to follow suit and rocketed forward. Once the big car got going, it's momentum was startling and Danny's eyes grew in surprise. But they were both running out of room as the road narrowed to a dirt access road that ran parallel to the water. In the distance, a menacing white object loomed larger and Steve began to consider evasive maneuvers.

Danny had seen it too and his eyes narrowed as he tried to make it out. "What is that?"

The driver of the Mercedes saw the sea wall too and wrongly assumed he could follow its angle. At the last minute, he hit his brakes hard. But he was going much too fast and skidded on the sandy road. The car was completely out of control as it hit the immovable concrete stanchion hard enough to crumple the front like an accordion. Both front tires blew out as the rear of the vehicle literally lifted up a good five feet into the air.

Steve was already braking in advance but the limo's heavy mass was agonizingly slow to stop. They both realized that fact as the wall came closer and sand began to fly in the air.

"Whoa! Slower .. now's a good time for that pedal in the middle!" Danny was gripping the top of the canvas seat belt with his left hand as Steve spun the wheel and roared into a nearly out of control bone-jarring turn that sent dirt, sand and debris flying into the air. They missed the rear bumper of the smoking Mercedes by mere inches. But Danny watched in horror as the sea wall came closer and closer to his side of the limo. The final hard crunch wasn't nearly as bad but it set off the air bags, the side windows shattered and both men were helpless to brace themselves.

When they finally came to their much too abrupt resting place, Danny was surprised nothing hurt. He sat in a stunned silence as he looked around the interior of the car and watched the white powder from the exploding air bags settle around them in a twinkling haze. He was still white-knuckling the top of the seat belt. But he was covered in shards of glass and everything was oddly quiet. His vision seemed a bit fuzzy too, but he managed to vaguely register the fact that his partner was making moves to vacate the car.

"You okay?" He managed a short nod and an affirmative sound for Steve's sake. He dimly noticed that Steve too, was giving his own head a firm shake to clear it from a solid knock on the door-frame. With every intent of checking on the occupants in the now smoking Mercedes, he flipped off his seat belt. Almost by design, his gun was already in hand as he forced the driver's side door to open. He automatically wanted to follow and as if in slow motion, Danny's hand strayed to unbuckle his own seat belt. His fingers began to fumble for it, but Steve stopped him.

"No .. wait for me. Stay here." They were both shaken and even had been cut by glass. But Steve could see that Danny wasn't all there and he could hear at least one other car approaching. Plus with the force in which the Mercedes had hit the sea wall, he was fairly certain of what he'd find. But Steve frowned when his partner agreed too readily.

"Danny?"

"Yeah. Sure." Danny forced the words out as he wilted onto his left side in the front seat and touched his forehead where he began to feel a stinging ache. His shoulder was suddenly on fire and he was confused by the smears of blood on his finger tips. The canvas lap belt was the only thing keeping him from sliding off the seat entirely.

"M'fine. You just go take care of them .. I'll wait here." Rattled and badly shaken, Danny's vision dimmed as he vainly rubbed at his forehead which seemed wet and sticky. With an effort, he elbowed himself back up but couldn't focus on the red button that would release the seat belt. And then when his thumb found it, the button depressed but simply didn't work. He punched at it blindly a few times before giving up and rocking his head back onto the seat.

"Perfect." Danny cradled his right arm as the ache spread and he allowed himself to slouch back down to the left. Closing his eyes, he sighed in disgust because one-handed, he couldn't cope with getting the damaged belt unbuckled. He knew though that once Steve ensured that the coast was clear, he'd be back. In the background, Danny could hear more sirens coming closer and was assured back-up was also well in hand so he resigned himself to waiting.

His eyes remained closed as his left hand went back to gripping the upper part of the seat belt. The agony in his right shoulder had died to a gentle but persistent throb and he sighed in relief. Other than a few bloody scratches and being ridiculously unable to free himself, he was generally fine.

"Yeah, I'll just wait right here."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Stunned by the collision, Steve's concerned glance towards Danny proved him to be sitting upright in the passenger seat. Other than appearing to be a little dazed, Danny seemed fine and he had mumbled something to that same effect under his breath. Making sure that Danny stayed put and out of a possible gunfight, he stumbled out of the limo with his gun drawn but he knew before actually looking that the Mercedes' occupants were in dire trouble. There was almost nothing left of the car except a smoking mass of twisted metal.

Blinking away the dizzy haze that crossed his eyes, Steve carefully approached the Mercedes for a better look inside. The driver's side door of the car had crumpled open to spill the Yakuza driver half-way out onto the ground. It was obvious that he had died on impact. With smoke rising from the accordion-like engine, flames could now be seen under portions of the hood and Steve hurried his pace to check on Erick and Simon.

Their two bodies lay sprawled haphazardly inside the vehicle. One body was draped across the dividing seat and facing head first towards the floor boards. The individual's shoulders and head were crushed under the destroyed dashboard on the passenger side and at first Steve thought it was Simon until he got a better look.

The third person was still in the back seat and resting partially on the floor. Moving closer, Steve sighed in relief because he recognized the blue shirt and then finally Simon's blood-stained face. He was lying on his back with his legs sprawled on the seat. His upper body was wedged down towards the floor boards in such a way that he was staring dimly up at the roof of the car.

"Simon! Hold on and we'll get you out." Steve shouted the encouraging words through the broken rear window and then went to work on the twisted passenger door. Behind him, an HPD cruiser roared to a halt and Officer Kamaka jumped out with Collins.

"What do we have?" He asked breathlessly.

"We need to get Simon out .. the car could blow. The other two are dead." Steve had begun to yank on the passenger door with all his might but it wasn't budging. As flames burst above the damaged hood and the sickening odor of burned rubber and hot metal reached them, Steve revised his thoughts. He could see the reddish-orange flicker now through the destroyed front console and he renewed his efforts.

"No. No - it's definitely going to blow! We have to get him out!"

Thinking quickly, Collins got a tire iron from the cruiser and the men used it to heave and rip the back door open. Limp from shock and unable to speak, Simon seemed to recognize them but could only lay there uselessly as his rescuers struggled to free him. The black money bag was in easy reach and Steve took a moment to fling it far away with one hand before bending back down to help Kamaka and Collins.

Kamaka carefully worked his way into the rear by crawling over Simon's legs as more black acrid smoke started to billow from the front of the damaged Mercedes. "Hey buddy. Just hang in there and we'll have you out in a jiffy."

Simon still hadn't said a word but he was gamely trying to track the officer. With no time to spare, the officer could only do the most rudimentary exams around Simon's head and neck. Bleeding, bruised and cut from flying glass, he was barely conscious and unable to answer any of the questions posed to him. Kamaka made a face as the heat from the fire started to reach them. He was worried about injuries to the man's neck and back but they had no time.

"Okay, Simon. We'll be as careful as we can. But you have to trust us." Simon gave a very weak wave of his hand and then closed his eyes wearily. He couldn't help and could barely understand what was happening. He was more than willing to trust the officers as the smell of smoke became stronger.

With the three men working together, he was soon carried to a remote shady area which was far enough away from the Mercedes should it blow. And while he was now free, the bad news was Simon's new inability to take a proper breath. He looked up fearfully into Kamaka's face as pain tore at his chest and a bloody gurgle surfaced with a weak inhale of breath.

"Help's on the way." Kamaka soothed as he gently palpitated the injured man's side. "You have a broken rib or two. Just hang in there for us."

"I got him until EMS arrives." Kamaka announced loudly as Collins tossed him the first aid kit from their HPD cruiser. It didn't take him long to get a dressing on Simon's head wound or to begin monitoring his airway. The man had lapsed into a semi-conscious state and was heaving in short pained gasps as Kamaka readied the blood pressure cuff. Taking a spare second of time, he looked at the Mercedes as more flames licked the back of the destroyed vehicle where Simon had just been and loud grinding pops sounded from the engine. The interior was a red and orange blur of flames and they'd just gotten the young South African out in time.

Kamaka made a knowing sound as he studied the neighboring limo. It was just close enough and he offhandedly pointed to it as he treated Simon's injuries. Black smoke from the Mercedes was blowing sideways and into the limo. The smoke now obscured the trunk and part of the rear passenger windows. But when Simon moaned in pain, he looked back down and continued to treat the injured man.

The strong odor stung Danny's nose and then madly itched his eyes when he opened them. He had given up on the broken seat belt and was impatiently waiting for Steve to secure the Mercedes. At least one HPD cruiser had shown up, but they were all working together to get someone out of the smoking car.

Danny cleared his throat uncomfortably. A much stronger odor and tendrils of black smoke were now getting into his sinus passages and the tickle immediately became a harsh cough. Not yet too alarmed, he pushed up off his left elbow to fumble at the seat belt again. Awkwardly turning, he could just make out people carrying a body away from the destroyed Mercedes. However, he realized that the louder snaps and crackles were now coming from the rear of the big limo and more smoke was blowing in through the interior. Danny suddenly wasn't too interested in staying put longer than necessary.

"Ste..ve! Hey!" Tapping his comm link Danny coughed into the small mic. "Need .. a little help .. here." The inhale to yell for help sucked in even more of the sharp pungent smells and he nearly strangled on a spasm. He heard Steve's frantic reply in his ear but his voice was gone as searing coughs jarred his lungs. Pained tears already were streaming down his reddened face as he gasped for fresh air. But his feelings of alarm increased as he felt the heat creeping in from the rear of the car.

Trying to control his breathing to take in smaller amounts of air, Danny renewed his efforts at tearing off the seat belt. It had retracted firmly across his lap and either the metal was bent or the spring mechanism in the red release button was simply broken. Forcing his right arm to help the left, he ignored the searing knife-like pain that had awoken again in his shoulder to punch, pry and yank on the much too strong canvas and metal snap.

He tried to slouch down to hide his face in the crease of the leather seat while his fingers blindly searched for a way to get the buckle free. It barely helped as fresh air became a premium. Light-headed and feeling ill from smoke and acrid smells of burning rubber and other material, Danny coughed and gagged until his fingers slowed and then stilled.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"We're probably going to lose that too." The observation came from Collins as he helped his partner care for Simon. They could hear distant sirens in the background so someone had wisely called the fire department and of course, at least one ambulance. "I think we're far enough away if it blows."

Steve stood up and stretched, wincing from a soreness in his back and then rubbing the painful bruise on his forehead. He could hear chatter from the main site at the marina and it sounded as if that team had everything well in hand. And then he heard Danny. A short shout of his name and then a sharp cough, then another followed by his partner's nearly strangled voice.

" _Need .. a little help .. here._ "

He heard him and his gaze followed Collins' finger and Steve blanched in shock. "Danny! He's still in there .. he's in the limo." Tapping is own link, he was shouting and then running back to the limo with a decided limp. "Get out of the car! Danny .. get out of the car!"

In the short time it took for all of that to happen, Steve got no reply and ignoring the ache in his thigh, he could only run faster. There was no movement inside or near the vehicle; something was wrong. Both Collins and Kamaka stared at him stupidly until he turned and began to run to the damaged car. It was then that Kamaka remembered bringing the Detective to the site. Of course he'd still be in the limo and would have had no time to get to safety.

"What? No .. he can't be!" He wanted to deny that truth though as he stuttered in a worried frenzy. Lurching to his feet, he glanced down to Simon and hesitated before joining Collins to run after Steve.

"He's still in there? Are you sure?"

Both HPD Officers gathered behind Steve as he bent down through the driver's side of the car and checked Danny's pulse but it was the harsh breath sounds that got his attention. Black smoke was filling the interior of the big car and Steve was already coughing from the oily, rubbery stench. It was obvious why Danny had trouble breathing immediately.

"Come on, Danny. Time to wake up." Not expecting to find his partner unconscious, Steve was desperate. The passenger side was wedged firmly against the concrete of the seawall. Their only access was through the driver's side door and Danny was laying lax and unresponsive across the front seat. With the rear bumper and gas tank facing the inferno that used to be the Mercedes, they were clearly running out of time.

"He's out cold." Steve said senselessly as he leaned across the seat to better position Danny's upper body. Heedless of the broken glass and already coughing from the smoke that was billowing in through the broken windows, he gently leveraged his partner more into a sitting position. He gagged on the strong odors of rubber, gasoline and other chemicals.

"I need help with his legs. Someone .. get in here."

The loud, fiery pop from the Mercedes made Collins flinch as if it were gunfire but he clambered quickly into the rear seat. "It's going .. we have to move him .. now. It will take everything with it."

The rear tires exploded next sending rubber into the air and remnants of the car raining down onto the roof of the limo. All three men barreled forward and then had to stop. Collins found the problem first. "It's the seat belt. It's stuck .. I can't get it to release!"

More smoke was billowing in through the windows as the Mercedes burned on; the sea wind was strong and pushing the smoke and flames directly into the limo. They were all coughing now and Steve hesitated to rub his burning eyes before yanking his knife from his belt. He needed two hands to find space between Danny's waist and the sturdy canvas so he could safely slice it in half.

"Hurry!" Kamaka urged as they finally could work together to pull and lift Danny across the long, leather seats. They were in a frantic rush and they tried to be careful, but as the heat licked their faces from the trunk and back seat, speed was much more important. Feeling almost singed from the heat, Collins was the last one out of the limo as the big car finally caught fire.

"Arm. Watch his arm." Steve ground out through his teeth as they took only a moment to more securely gather him up. It was a fast three-way shuffle after that as they carried Danny to safety and near where Simon also lay. In the distance, they could hear sirens finally getting closer and all three stared at each other in relief. Ragged coughs shook them all as they tried to clear the thick black smokey stench from their lungs.

But that respite didn't last as another loud rumble emanated warningly from the Mercedes. Collins' eyes widened in horror as the luxury car exploded in a crescendo of noise.

"Down! Get down!" Everyone was already moving before he even had a chance to shout his warning. Kamaka and Steve threw themselves protectively over Danny while Collins tried his best to get to Simon in time. The second explosion was mere seconds later as the limo followed suit with an even larger fireball.

They didn't even bother to look up as chunks of metal and burning debris peppered the sand and area surrounding them.

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"Damn, damn, damn." Kamaka was talking to himself as he gently extricated Danny's arm from the sling. Even unconscious, Danny was giving out with small coughs and trying to catch his breath. One hand on the portable tank, Steve was holding a oxygen mask to Danny's nose and mouth while the triage continued. Intent on his work, Kamaka either didn't hear or ignored Steve's worried questions about Danny's condition. Both cars had erupted in flames and thick black clouds continued to billow into the sky. The vehicles burned behind them now as they knelt between Danny and Simon, anxiously waiting for both the fire trucks and ambulances to arrive.

Kamaka eyed his partner too as Collins rolled his right shoulder and hissed as his ripped shirt pulled at the nasty gash. Flying debris that would have crashed into Simon, had fallen heavily onto the man. Not only sharp, it was also excruciatingly hot and sensitive skin had also been burned. Collins would need irrigation and stitches to close the wound. In protecting Danny, he and Steve were also slightly cut and scratched by bits of falling metal. Each one of them had miscellaneous cuts and burn marks, some worse than others.

"Air bags, maybe. Could have hit him just right. None of these cuts seem too bad though." He was referring to a golf ball-sized bump on Danny's forehead and then making a fuss over the bloody scratches. An oily taste filled his nasal passages and Kamaka gagged to then spit into the sand. He rubbed his face from sweat and coughed against the terrible feelings in his lungs.

"Damned seat belt was stuck. He couldn't get it off."

The three men watched helplessly as Simon moaned and then stilled. "Commander I need them here now." Kamaka was stressed as he worked between the two men. "Get EMS over here." He demanded more expert help worriedly as he placed an ambu-bag over Simon's face and instructed Collins to take over.

"Simon is bad off. He needs more than I can do."

Using one hand, Steve reacted by shouting their needs anxiously into his radio over to Chin. He didn't have a full readout on what had happened back at the main marina, but he knew there were injuries there too. "Chin, what's the status? Is the site secure? We need those ambulances at my location."

As another loud bang sounded out in the background, Steve reflexively ducked. "Don't forget to throw in a fire truck or two while you're at it."

" _They're on the property now and heading your way_." Chin was harried but professional as he talked over the loud chaos on his side of the connection. " _We got them all, Steve. The situation is under control. How are things at your end?"_

"We lost Selebi and the driver in the crash. We have injuries .. Simon is especially critical." Steve sighed and ran his hand wearily over his face. Chin wouldn't know that Danny was with him and he almost didn't know how to explain it. But he tried and when he did, there was utter silence on the airwaves and Chin could barely stutter out a confused query.

_"I'm sorry .. I must have missed that, Steve. Did you say Danny was there?"_

"Yeah. Long story. Just tell them to hurry." Steve coughed raggedly. He knew much more had gone on there, but had to trust that everything was indeed well in hand. And then he wound up focusing on his partner who had started to move under his hand. He felt a spark of concern as Danny's hand came up to fight the oxygen mask and his forehead creased in a deep uncomfortable wince. He was still coughing but definitely coming around as the pure oxygen roused him.

Danny woke to a rush of white noise and a tightness in his chest. And he couldn't seem to stop the painful bouts of coughing. He was miserable and he weakly grabbed at the uncomfortable object that was fastened firmly to his face. Stopped by a strong hand and a very stern voice, he never succeeded.

"Leave it .. just breathe, Danny. Leave it alone."

Steve's voice finally made a dent through the overwhelming flux of sounds and Danny slowly opened his eyes. Both Kamaka and Steve were kneeling next to him in the sand with worried expressions on their faces. They were also coughing sporadically and looking much worse for wear which was confusing.

"Hey." Danny coughed out only to tightly wad his shirt where his lungs felt heavy and congested. The one word though caused a near startling reaction as both Kamaka and Steve beamed in relief.

"He's awake." Kamaka said happily as at least one of his impromptu patients decided to cooperate. "How do you feel? Especially your shoulder."

"What? Why ..are you wearing ... that stupid ...hat?" He wracked his brain as Kamaka's grin completely faltered. "What's ...going on?"

Steve still had the black limo driver's cap parked askew on top of his head and for a split second, Danny couldn't figure out where he was or what was happening. The sky could not be more blue, but every so often black billowing clouds cut across his vision. It was a confusing mix of birds, ocean waves, ugly pungent odors, and too much noise. But as the rumble of the fire trucks and screaming ambulances came closer, Danny remembered the short chase and then the smokey scene in the limo. He made a completely perturbed face at Steve as things locked into place one by one. The result of receiving that look was a cocky grin and Steve put his hand gently on the rattled officer's shoulder.

"He's okay. Give him a minute."

Danny closed his eyes and made a mental note of his various aches and pains. He could guess he looked like Steve with tiny cuts from flying shards of glass. Nothing too bad, except for the violent coughing and a feeling as if an elephant had taken up permanent residence on top of his chest. His shoulder ached but even that was manageable .. unless of course, he coughed which then sent a terrible vibration down his right side. Steve still had a firm hold of the oxygen mask, and by the time he opened his eyes for a second time, his hand was wrapped around Steve's wrist.

His muffled and coughed demand shocked Kamaka but Steve only grinned. "Help .. me up."

"You're not that okay, Danno." Steve easily kept him down with his free hand. "EMS is going to check us all out. You're taking a free ride to the hospital."

Behind them, the two ambulances and two fire trucks rocked to a halt. The EMS teams were fast in bringing stretchers and medical gear to the two injured men. However it didn't take them long to realize that all the officers on the scene needed some form of medical attention as they heard the rasping, gagging sounds and saw Collins' badly bleeding wound.

"I'm .. fine. Now help.. me up." Danny was still objecting to being down. But as he tried to voice another complaint and elbow upwards against Steve's hand, a sharp coughing jag left him limp and breathless in the sand. Annoyed and dismayed, he wound up nodding in agreement to Steve's stronger reprimand and then gave in to being poked and prodded by the medics.

"What did I just say? You inhaled a lot of smoke .. you need to be checked out."

As all the men continued to cough, additional portable oxygen tanks were broken out and pushed on Collins and Steve. Kamaka refused until he could transition Simon into their hands.

"He's the priority." Kamaka struggled to his feet and pointed to Simon as the most critical case. He then gladly accepted oxygen from one of the medics after he brought them up to speed.

"I can feel at least two broken ribs. And he's bleeding internally. Rigid abdomen and his left lung is compromised. Vitals are poor."

Carefully, the medical team moved the young South African to a stretcher and Collins volunteered to remain with him to help. But that only earned him a snide comment from his partner. Stressed to the hilt, Kamaka had become bossy and demanding. And evidently, Collins was used to experiencing the attitude change on occasion because he put his hands up in mock surrender as he took it all in stride.

"You're going with them regardless because of your shoulder!" There was a tiny mocking bow from the injured man and Kamaka bristled instantly. Collins had the gall to laugh at the worried reaction which only made things worse with his partner's serious lack of patience. It was amusing and Steve found that he had to smile at the familiar antics.

"Absolutely. We got him too." One of the medics soothed as he headed off an argument by carefully peeling back Collins shirt. The jagged wound was bleeding heavily and he quickly packed it with a compression bandage.

"Let's go .. we can take you both. You can tell me all about your last tetanus booster on the way." As the first group of medics escorted the two men away, Steve and Kamaka turned their attention to the EMS team working on Danny.

"I shouldn't have listened to him." Kamaka was unsteady on his feet as he spoke to Steve. Under the oxygen mask, the officer was still coughing harshly and swayed enough for Steve to grab his arm to steady him. He was distraught as he watched both Simon and his partner getting into the first ambulance, and then Danny being readied for transport.

"This was my fault. He should have stayed at the rally point. He joked about being in the way - he swore it would be alright."

"And it was alright. None of us saw this coming." Steve smiled reassuringly as he cleared his irritated throat. The remaining EMS team looked up and motioned for the two remaining men to follow them.

"We're taking him in .. we'll either find a way to fit you both or one of you can go in the third ambulance up top. I strongly suggest you all get officially checked out."

Steve gave Kamaka a wry grin as Danny was loaded onto a stretcher and then completely disagreed with the officer as they quickly gathered any remaining gear, plus the black bag filled with money.

"And you should know by now ... Danny has a way of being very persuasive." Meeting Steve's kind smile, Kamaka hesitated and then threw his hands up in the air in total defeat.

"You are absolutely right." The officer took a deep settling breath to calm himself. With a rueful shake of the head, he gave out with a short, garbled chuckle. "I should know, shouldn't I?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The medics insisted that Steve continue to use oxygen all the way to the hospital as he sat next to Danny in the ambulance. Kamaka had gone in the third with Chin who was guarding one of the Yakuza also injured in the exchange of gunfire.

"How's your head?" Steve had zoned out and didn't realize one of the medics was even addressing him until he felt the gauze pad cleaning the small wound on his temple. The medic then turned his attention to the other scrapes and cuts on Steve's face and neck. He patiently waited for the verdict when the penlight came out next.

"Not too bad; looks worse than it is. After seeing both of those cars, I think you got off easy." The man remarked conversationally and then smirked when he heard the clearly disgusted sound from the more injured patient on the gurney.

"Except for this of course." The medic had noticed Steve's knee which was sporting a deep bloody gash through a torn and ruined pair of dress slacks. Pushing past the first medics hands, Danny tried to prop himself up for a better look as scissors were used to cut away part of the dark pants.

"That's going to need stitches .. must be from glass. I need to flush it out here and see what we have." Steve chuffed a sound because it didn't even hurt until the medic drew his attention to it; and then the small irrigation bottle had him jerking away and hissing in pain as the wound was carefully flushed. He glared at Danny's lop-sided grin.

"Not so .. easy .. after all." His eyes closed as he flopped back down once more but Danny was certainly listening and he hadn't quite lost the sardonic expression. Still coughing under the oxygen mask, he was already crisscrossed with butterfly strips on his forehead and cheek. But Steve had no comeback for the sarcastic comment. He was much too disappointed to notice that Danny's right arm was once again firmly strapped across his chest.

"It's not broken - is it bad?" Steve asked worriedly; suddenly tense and on edge, he didn't know what to think or say as heart sank. His eyes flew from each medic and then back down to his partner. The short chase was rough and wild. It's end was violently abrupt and Steve knew that it had been almost brutal on his partner.

"Danny? How bad is it?"

"It's fine." Eyes still closed, Danny replied softly from under the mask. "This is all just precautionary." He grimaced and fisted his shirt near his chest as another spasm of coughs shook him.

"Damned .. coughing though .. hurts." The medics were clearly worried more about Danny's lungs as the stethoscope came out again to listen to the wheezed pants. Steve was alarmed as he watched the men work. But he had to bite back another sharp hiss as the first medic turned back to his knee and removed a decent sized piece of broken glass.

The man also softly tried to offer some reassurance about Danny's arm while his partner increased Danny's flow of oxygen. "Once he mentioned the old injury, we were obligated to secure it in order to protect the shoulder. It seems okay. However, they will want to x-ray it or do an MRI at the hospital to be sure. He may stay the night because of his lungs though."

Steve made a face since the injury wasn't so old in his mind and he sighed wearily. It had barely been a week since Danny had been released from the hospital; it was even too early for physical therapy to begin and he couldn't afford a set-back. Still worried, Steve closed his eyes and stewed about what had just happened at the marina.

"Hat, Steven." The blithe comment came out on as a grin widened across Danny's face. Steve peeled his eyes open to stare dismally at his partner. They were almost at the hospital now and Danny's red-rimmed eyes were still tearing painfully from smoke as wide rivulets cut through the grime on his cheeks. But then Steve realized that the medics had actually flushed his eyes with solution in an attempt to offer soothing relief from the irritants.

For some reason, that made everything much worse and Steve couldn't find his tongue. When he didn't immediately answer, Danny's left hand came up to poke at his opposite knee and he enunciated each individual word between a shallow intake of air.

"Take. That. Ridiculous. Hat. Off."

The medics began to chuckle as Steve stared blankly for another long minute at Danny. The offending object was literally perched on top of his head and precariously pitched to the left. Small scrapes and cuts marred his sweat-streaked face while his own cough lingered and Danny was making jokes. Once again in the mad rush and now in the quiet of the adrenalin dump where he was caught up in a multitude of worries, Steve had forgotten that he was still wearing it.

"I thought you liked it." Steve took a deep breath into his own oxygen mask and then rested it in his lap. He allowed a glimmer of a smile to reach his eyes as he obligingly removed the cap from view and smoothed what he could of his hair. He snorted in amusement though when his finger went through a scorched hole in the middle of the crown and he waggled it obscenely at Danny.

"And look .. it saved my head."

"That'll be the day." Danny snarked back with a sly grin that only widened. "That stupid hat never stood a chance against Kono's dress, pal. Besides, I said it before and I'll say it again: you are one lousy limo driver."

There was a chuckle and then a dry cough, that became yet another short laugh. Not only making jokes, his partner thought he was equally hysterical.

It was enough for Steve to bite his lip in a vain attempt to keep from joining in. But it was a lost cause when the medics began to smile. Shoving the cap defiantly back onto his head, Steve crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Shut up, Danno."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: Off the grid chapters now! We are all entering "unknown" territories since the plot bunnies took over the originally completed version of this story. But I must agree with them that the change seems beneficial .. my continued thanks to my poor Beta's who put up with a lot. And I do hope you continue to like the plot and story line; I'm behind in replying to your very thoughtful reviews - but will try to catch up this week.

**Chapter Twenty**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

The hat was off again by the time they lurched to a halt outside the emergency room doors. But it was off for an entirely different reason. Steve held it in a tightly fisted wad as he helped guide the gurney directly into trauma. Danny's haphazard attempt at humor had left his voice hoarse and strained. The medics had immediately reacted to the change and the resulting respiratory distress, but the strenuous coughing spasm that followed rendered him completely spent with blue-tinged lips.

His eyes were partly opened as they wheeled him quickly into the trauma room and then Steve flatly refused to leave. The medical staff was efficient in their hurried rush to check his airway and quality of lung sounds; a heated discussion ensued with the attending physician about the need to intubate and Steve watched as Danny's fingers tightened around the thin hospital bed sheet in a fearful reflex. It was enough for Steve to sneak closer and offer more physical support. Danny's forehead was deeply creased in lines of stress and each breath began on a wheeze and ended on a rattle. He was conscious but his eyes remained wedged shut as he listened to the blur of options being discussed as if he weren't even there. And when his fingers were untangled from the sheet, he latched desperately on to Steve's hand, only guessing that it would be him.

Steve listened to the wheezing, short panted breaths under the oxygen mask and motioned to the doctor. "What's the verdict?" Steve demanded softly. Danny's complexion was slowly regaining more of its normal color, but he clearly was unhappy about the discussion taking place above him. The doctor understood immediately and nodded as he re-evaluated the readings and assessed his team's conflicting advice.

"Hold on, Danny. Take slow and steady breaths." Steve bent down and whispered almost in his ear. "They may not have to ... let's just see." Eyes still closed, fingers tightened once in acknowledgement as he concentrated on small, successful inhaled puffs of pure oxygen.

"He's borderline. And sometimes it's better to err on the side of caution." The doctor finally turned to Steve and then put a gentle hand on Danny's chest to encourage him to stay calm. His words didn't yet soothe though and he could feel the rising tension.

"You're managing for the moment and that's encouraging. We can try to avoid intubation but if this happens again, or you go into any kind of distress .. we aren't going to hesitate the next time. Do you understand?" He was kind and methodical; he also wanted to avoid using the machine if it truly wouldn't be beneficial. It was obvious his patient preferred to bypass its use as well. He waited and watched as Danny's hand tightened once more and Steve nodded on his behalf.

"He understands. And I think he'd like to try without it for now." Steve murmured reassuringly. As he listened to the harsh wheezes, he could understand the need but the concept of the machine was equally daunting. It meant total sedation and risked pneumonia; it meant much more could be wrong. Danny seemed to be calmer as Steve intervened to discuss the next steps with the E.R. physician. But his eyes opened blearily after Steve voiced his next comment.

"It's only the _not_ talking part that always gets him in the end."

There was almost nothing then from his partner, though Steve knew he had been heard by the subtle twitch of the fingers in his hand; perhaps even one or two very particular fingers. Steve huffed a happy sound as he translated the movement for the doctor.

"That sounded very much like ' _bite me'_ , Danno." And Steve grinned when Danny's thumb came up in a strong affirmative.

The doctor cocked his head questioningly and then smiled warmly when he saw the unmistakable plea in Danny's eyes. He hesitated just once more though. While there was definite inflammation and irritation, the Detective had not been exposed to any severe heat. Inhaled to damage sensitive nasal passages and the lining of the lungs, that would have absolutely precluded the need for the ventilator.

Danny remained tense as the doctor considered the decision. The not-so-subtle shuddering exhale proved his relief when the doctor nodded to finally give his conditional consent. "Alright, then. We'll give it a go but you can expect to stay the night. And remember, any doubts or issues about your continued well-being will prompt an immediate change in plans."

Turning his attention to Steve, he motioned towards his bloody knee and miscellaneous cuts and scratches but directly addressed Danny again. "I'm going to clean up your partner, here. But my staff is going to be with you every step of the way. You'll be going for a series of x-rays, including a recheck of your shoulder. But rest assured, you're in good hands."

Steve managed another smile as Danny offered a second thumbs-up sign for the doctor's behalf. He was amazed that even that simple gesture could have a tone and his grin remained plastered on his face as he was escorted to a nearby gurney. That grin though, disappeared as he removed his shirt and the doctor _tsked_ about the many long cuts and scrapes. Calling a nurse for assistance, he considered Steve's damaged knee and pulled up a tray of supplies after pushing Steve to lie back.

"We're going to be here awhile, Commander. And I'd like to see your stats up, too." He subsequently placed an oxygen mask over Steve's nose and mouth. But less than five minutes later, Steve was hissing in pain and ready to jerk the bottle of antiseptic and wipes from the nurse's very able fingers. For some reason, her supposed gentle ministrations on his face, neck and arms were a thousand times worse than the twelve stitches the E.R. doctor was skillfully placing in the torn and damage skin across his knee. But of course, the doctor had graced that area with a local anesthetic.

Painfully stinging and tingling from stem to stern, Steve glared at her when she was finally done cleaning each and every wound. The entire process took more than an hour but his harsh cough still lingered and he grimaced when the doctor denied him freedom. "You're staying a bit longer. But I'll let the rest of your team come over now. Detective Williams is out of x-ray and we're getting him settled in a room. Once he's comfortable, we'll allow a short visit."

Steve sighed wearily and closed his eyes in thanks. His skin throbbed annoyingly from the persistent dabbing and cleaning. Looking at his arms, he was virtually riddled with a variety of different sized bandages, strips and pieces of gauze depending upon the size of the wound. He was still looking at the impressive array, when Chin and Kono sauntered in from the waiting room. He frowned immediately at Kono's lank hair and sagging outfit which was a marked difference from her earlier appearance.

"You're .. wet." Steve remarked as he eyed Kono's formerly lovely, yellow dress. Droplets of water were still appearing on the hem and he could easily follow her wet shoe tracks on the linoleum floor. She was now a sodden mess and wearing an over-sized HPD windbreaker in an attempt to hide much of that fact. Taking off the oxygen mask, he sniffed the air in her direction and grimaced at the mix of salty, fish-like sea-water that held an oily overtone from the many docked boats in the marina.

His overt actions made her angrily cross her arms over her chest to conceal even more of the damage. But her almost icy words supported both her embarrassment and disgust. "That's not very nice, boss. Not at all."

"Kono had to .. ah .. make a fast decision." Chin smirked with a mocking shrug. "It was the right one, but say good-bye to that pretty silk dress. And yes, I see a shower in the future."

"I saved your sorry ass." Kono made a point of reiterating that bold fact and Chin laughed to agree. But she was annoyed about needing to dive off the docks to avoid a spray of bullets from the Yakuza. And now there was the loss of the dress and Kono pulled a displeased face for Chin's benefit. But they were both in the trauma area now for entirely different reasons as they took in Steve's bedraggled state and Chin pushed the oxygen mask firmly back over his nose.

"How did Danny get there?" Kono finally blurted out in a worried rush. "He was back at the warehouse .. that was the plan! And you .. with Collins and Kamaka? Chasing down a car and crashing - we saw the fire from the marina and thought the worst!"

Everyone was still rattled and Steve clearly felt the concern emanating from his team. He also knew that Kono completely understood the need to head off Erick and rescue Simon; he also realized that she needed to vent and he allowed Kono to get everything off her chest. Only then did he explain what had happened on his end and that they'd be allowed to see Danny once he was settled in his room.

"Simon? What's going on with him .. and is there word on Collins?"

"Kamaka, Captain Charles and Willard are waiting outside the surgical intensive care unit for any updates on Simon. They took him straight away to emergency surgery but it's looking very bad, Steve." Chin offered quietly and sighed sadly.

"This whole thing really got out of hand .. it was botched as soon as Selebi recognized Kono. And I'm not sure what we can salvage from this mess."

But Steve was disagreeing and he removed the oxygen mask to clarify a certain point. "No, it was botched as soon as Selebi unexpectedly invited the Yakuza. And it only went down hill from there." Too many unexpected things had come together to create a nasty storm of sorts. But overall, he could only nod in agreement as Chin continued the brief update.

"Collins just got done with having his injury debrided and then he'll get stitched up. He will be staying the night for observation but he should be just fine. We also have HPD guarding the injured Yakuza on the third floor in a private wing. He has a relatively minor head wound. And Selebi's hired second plus the first Yakuza driver are at HPD as we speak. Duke is handling their debrief; they aren't going anywhere."

As Steve knew, everything was well in hand and he tried to relax more on the gurney. But he only heaved a sigh of relief when Danny's tests came back negative. Neither his shoulder nor his lungs were damaged or compromised; and it looked as if his stay would be required only as a matter of course. They were eventually allowed to see him and then pleased to find that Amy was his stalwart, no-nonsense nurse. She was already bossing everyone around and guessing her patient's needs before he could mime a request.

Danny looked up as they filed in and tapped the oxygen mask; he had no intention of speaking based on the earlier frightening experience. His eyes were still red-rimmed from irritation, but most of his color had returned. He was on a series of medications that would help keep the inflammation under control in his lungs and was struggling to stay awake.

"You almost look better. Tests are good; shoulder's fine." Instantly relieved, Steve sat on the edge of the bed. The oxygen mask would stay indefinitely through the next many hours, but he was avoiding the dreaded ventilator. Cleaned up and resting more comfortably, Danny did look much improved and he pantomimed his need for an update. But his eyes were glassy with fatigue, and he simply fell asleep as Steve skirted over a very condensed version.

"He'll be fine." Amy's cool exterior calmed them all and settled any remaining frayed nerves as they quietly gathered in the room. He was still coughing occasionally even in his sleep, but he had been given a mild sedative and was generally comfortable.

"He's on humidified oxygen and a bronchodilator. The very good news is that the doctor is encouraged by his CBC panel and metabolic profile."

"That's good. I think. Right?" Kono nodded and then needed to be sure as she whispered her questions. "Okay, what does that mean .. exactly?"

"It means that his throat and lungs are badly irritated. But everything else is very good .. his blood tests are decent and his oxygen saturation is continually improving. So, he's going to be fine and maybe even released tomorrow."

Amy cleared her throat warningly to catch Steve's attention. Both hands were on her hips and she was blatantly staring at the white bandages peeking out from the ripped slacks. Her eyebrows were raised questioningly at the sight of the many butterfly bandages and pieces of tape lining his arms and dotting his neck.

"And you? What's your story?" Both cousins were smiling as the nurse rounded on Steve. Toe-tapping and daring him to ignore her she waited for Steve to form a suitable reply.

Copying her pose, Steve glared down at the small woman and then boldly pointed to Danny's slumbering form. "It's his fault!"

The disgusted snort and wave of her hand only added to her snide reply. "I highly doubt that, Commander."

"Oh? Really? And like he's an angel?" The two were bickering as they left the hospital room with Steve following hot on her heels. They left Kono and Chin standing alone at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Well. That was new." Chin said quietly. "I think we should just wait here for a while. Where it's quiet."

"And safer." Kono added with a little shake of the ruined dress. "Definitely."

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Amy chased them all out less than an hour later when Danny fell into a deeper, relaxed sleep. Steve and the rest of the team went down to the surgical ICU to check on Simon de Vos and found only Roy Willard and Captain Charles present in the somber waiting room. Kamaka was off visiting Collins to make sure his own partner stayed put for the required overnight hospital stay.

Full of concern as soon as they team rounded the corner, Roy immediately got to his feet. Pointing to the bandages he could see under Steve's ripped slacks and the myriad of cuts and bruises, Steve had to smile at the warm welcome. It was much different from Amy's friendly confrontation.

"It's good to see you! How are you and what's happened to Danny? de Vos is still in surgery and we're waiting for an update."

'One question at a time." Captain Charles chuckled as he took Steve's hand. "But yes, what he said. How are you? How are you both?"

The two teams sat together and spoke quietly for another forty-five minutes until the surgeon finally appeared to inform them that Simon had survived the critical operation. "We will be keeping him sedated and on a ventilator at least for the next forty-eight hours. He's in critical condition and keeping him stable is going to be a juggling act."

Roy glanced worriedly to Charles as the doctor made one last suggestion. "If he has family .. I would strongly suggest calling them now. This could easily go either way."

"He didn't want them to know." Roy reminded the Captain. "Simon specifically stated that he did not want his father to know what he was involved in or helping us to do as it involved Botha and the Selebi brothers. Regardless of the outcome, he swore us to that privacy. But this is so much more than we thought could happen .. what are we doing here?"

Steve listened quietly to the discussion between the two men and in his opinion, it made no sense to hide the truth from Simon's family. The situation was much too critical and as the doctor gently stated, it could go either way. "His family needs to know .. Simon has been under a great deal of duress. And if this is the last time that they - or his father - can see him, it's our responsibility to call them."

**_~ to be continued ~_ **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Almost two weeks later, Simon de Vos was released from the hospital and he took a cab back to his family's townhouse. His father had come immediately and for that, Simon had wound up feeling quite grateful. He had escaped the horrific car accident with two broken ribs, internal bleeding, a punctured lung and a concussion. He had escaped certain death by the continued kindness of strangers. And he still was stunned by his apparent good luck at not yet being charged as a criminal. But with Erick Selebi and his one hired gunman now deceased, no one was the wiser.

He had insisted that his father leave just a few days prior to his release for an important business meeting in Amsterdam. Vowing that he was fine and would simply remain at the townhouse to further recover, his father had reluctantly departed. And much to Simon's embarrassment, his father was proud of him. Proud that he had stepped forward and then risked his life to aid the officials in their investigation. However, the man had no clue how that over-flowing pride had negatively impacted his son.

Simon was fraught with guilt and he had tried to purge his guilt twice while in the hospital. Once to Roy Willard and then a second time to Kono. But he had stopped each time with a voice that failed him and he was unable to say what the decent and good part of him demanded.

So now when he was discharged, Simon left the hospital early even though Roy Willard was expecting to pick him up. Another unsolicited act of kindness from his own countryman .. and Simon was sure now that he didn't deserve any of it. His way of running from the embarrassment and confusion was to leave the hospital alone and hire a cab. Struggling by himself up the short walkway and then the staircase to the front door, he let himself in and then eased down into a lounge chair on the patio. And then he wound up once more heaving himself carefully to his feet for a jacket. Even in the warm sun, Simon felt chilled.

He hesitated though in the kitchen but only stared at the unopened white pharmacy bag because he was suddenly and completely distracted by what lay beyond it. The silver lighter engraved with Bernard''s initials sat near the coffee machine. Under that, was their old photograph. Simon shuffled forward and studied them quietly before sliding the photo towards himself. He stared at it one more time and then in a silent fit of anger, ripped it completely in half and let it fall to the floor before going back outside to sit in the sun. That part of his life was over and he was done.

In an odd way, he suspected that Captain Charles already knew; the man was brilliant and read him like an open book. And that knowledge also began to eat away at him and the doctors had only reluctantly released him as he lost weight and refused meals. He would wait another full week before making plans to fly back home to Cape Town when his father returned from Amsterdam. They would travel together from Honolulu and after that, Simon assumed that some fashion of normal life would follow. But frankly, Simon didn't want to see or speak to anyone as a strong depression settled deeply in his soul.

Simon sat morosely in the sun and watched the waves roll onto the shore over and over again. But he was really thinking about each Five-0 officer, especially Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams who were by now well on their way to recovery. There were reminders almost every day; every time he saw one of them which was still often enough. The Commander's occasional limp. The Detective's still slung arm and mention of therapy to regain use of his shoulder. It was his fault that they were injured in the first place; he was as sure of that truth as he was positive Bernard had so terribly changed.

He sat there completely alone for two hours. Not moving, eating or taking the prescription medication that he had haphazardly tossed by the kitchen sink before going outside. His chest hurt with each shallow breath but he couldn't bring himself to care. There was a startling movement behind him in the house and he rocked to his feet in a frightened, painful stumble. And it was Roy Willard that caught him by the arm before he could fall to the hard concrete floor.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that. The door was open; you didn't hear me." Roy was immediately apologetic as he tried to explain his intrusion. "Why didn't you wait? I said that I would pick you up myself and drive you here."

"I wanted to be alone." Simon was ghostly pale and very thin as he stated the simple truth. Frowning, Roy sighed and then muttered to himself as he helped him re-take his seat. And then without prelude, he got immediately to the point.

"Charles thinks you have more to say. I tend to agree .. and you need to say it, Simon." He growled to himself when the man didn't look up or make an attempt to speak. This withdrawn behavior had become the norm over the last few days and Roy could understand the doctor's reluctance to release him from the hospital. And looking at him now, Roy realized that he had never seen Simon de Vos actually smile. Not once in any meeting, discussion or casual conversation before or after the case had gained momentum.

"You look terrible. Maybe if we talked about it .. now that you're home. It will help." He was weighed and measured again with a much too wise, steady gaze and this time, Simon knew he had to make that confession. Suddenly older and feeling weary, Simon nodded and closed his eyes. Roy was right; in fact everyone was so right and Simon was so very, very wrong.

"I lied from the beginning. It's my fault .. the helicopter .. the fact it was shot down." Simon found that keeping his eyes closed helped as he continued the monotone hum.

"I shot first. And I could have killed them and I don't know why. I have no idea ..  _ **why.**_  And then, that day when we had made the plans for the mission. I knew that Erick might recognize Kono. Again, I did nothing. I've done nothing from the very beginning. Much of this is my fault .. I was part of everything from the first night."

It was a surprisingly brief confession and his voice trailed off. Simon couldn't say that he actually felt better, but he felt something and knew his hands were trembling again. And even though the speech was short, it left him breathless and he rubbed at the deep ache it caused in his chest.

He sensed Roy leaving the patio but he only opened his eyes when a glass of water and two tablets were pushed gently into his hands. "Here. Charles also thought you might leave and wanted me to check the airport first. I came here instead and I must say .. I'm pleased you stayed."

Roy frowned as he loomed over the chair. He had found the torn photograph on the tiled floor by the sink and it was only in this one destroyed picture that he had a glimpse of Simon's old smile. For some reason that made him angry and Roy reprimanded him in an attempt to spark a reaction. "You haven't eaten? You didn't take your mediation? The front door wasn't even properly closed all the way, Simon. Are you going to tell me that you've been sitting out here .. completely alone ... since you've been released?"

And again Simon just sat there dully which confirmed Roy's suspicions and he threw his hands up in disgust. "Ag, sies, man! "Ek is siek en sat van sy nonsens!"  _("I'm sick and tired of his nonsense!")_

Roy's clearly annoyed expression barely got a rise out of him though. He didn't care about staying or leaving and seemed unable to make the smallest of decisions.

"What happens next?" He only swallowed the pills when Roy insistently prodded his hands and then waited for an answer.

"To tell you the truth .. we aren't sure." At twenty-five years of age, Simon had an irritating way of acting like an insecure child. But now he looked aged and worn down to his very bones and Roy found himself even more sympathetic and worried about his welfare. "Good people do stupid things sometimes."

He ran his hands over his face and studied the recovering man. Whatever were they going to do with him? Regardless, if he kept on with his self-destructive behavior, Simon might actually never get well and Roy scowled unhappily. But he needed to press for more information because what he might say next would be the lynch-pin. So he phrased the questions carefully for the others that were listening in on their conversation.

"Tell me Simon, was the rest of it a lie, too? The parts about why you came here and then refused Bernard's and Erick's fine offer? The part about trying to get Botha to leave and go back home with you so he would abandon this illicit alliance with Selebi? Was all of that a grand scheme to have yourself exonerated .. was it all a complete farce?"

Roy waited and watched as Simon slowly shook his head no. His eyes were closed again and his face was lined with fatigue. "That part happened .. just as I said. We argued numerous times. But he wouldn't leave .. he refused and said I was letting him down. After all these years and when he needed me the most, he said that I was a terrible friend and a major disappointment."

Simon quietly described the final night and how he had gotten caught up in the gun play. "But then .. it was all too real. The blood .. the noise .. and how very excited everyone was to track down and kill two strangers." His eyes were haunted when he finally looked up at Roy and then shrugged.

"So I left. I was going to leave anyway. I simply walked away in the middle of the night after Erick told me that Bernard had been killed on the trail. We argued after that because he wanted to chase them all down. And I refused and then managed to talk him out of it. I waited until he fell asleep and I left because it was all I could think to do."

"And then you came back." Roy added quietly before reaching down and taking Simon's arm to help him to his feet. He had heard enough and hoped the story would define a more suitable future for Simon de Vos.

"You need to eat and frankly, I'm starving. What type of food do you have in this obscenely, expensive hovel?"

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

"What do we do with all of this?" Danny snorted softly through his nose. They had all grown to like Simon de Vos but held varying degrees of belief in his original story. It had become more apparent as time passed, that indeed something else was wrong. The more kindness he had been shown, the more withdrawn Simon had become and to such an extent, he was putting his own recovery at risk.

Captain Charles had his suspicions from the very beginning. But Roy had been clearly uncertain along with the rest of the larger team. They were listening to the conversation through the wire that Roy was wearing; and the more they all heard, the more confused they each became. The somber confession was swaying them in its truth. And what Roy had mentioned was also true: good people did do stupid things sometimes.

"Does he realize what he did?" Chin noted. "By arguing with Selebi and refusing to participate, no one followed us that night."

"Of course not." Charles made a face and then shrugged to minimize the reasons behind the act. He was clearly not ready to move beyond certain other critical facts. "Self-preservation will do that. Which is why he doesn't realize it. It was not his intent to save you all."

"But then he stayed. And in reality, he could have left at any given moment." Kono remarked softly. "And yes much of what he did was was entirely self serving, but he nearly died to bring in Selebi. None of us would have gotten this close to bring this to an end."

Chin was straddling both sides of the fence because Kono had been in a great deal of danger and his continued silence had completely undone the operation. Of all the things Simon had either done or not done, this was the biggest grievance. And no one could dare argue that blatant fact. Collins would boast an impressive scar and Danny had managed yet another short hospital stay for smoke inhalation. And only recently did Steve's limp begin to fade from the dual injuries to his left leg.

"He could still be denying everything and we'd have to let him go." Kono's last succinct comment stopped everyone's deep conversation. "And he knows that and listen to him .. he's still in there and talking to Roy. His father is a decent man, too. He's just as worried and confused by all of this."

But Captain Charles was shaking his head to disagree as he leveled a very angry look at Steve and Danny. "He could have killed you both at the onset. He acted with negligence and with complete disregard for human life. He attacked officers of the law. Not to mention what happened and why at the marina."

"True." Danny said quietly. "But the Yakuza fingered Albert Selebi and your men in Durban brought him in with the goods. And we have the Yakuza to rights with the diamonds recovered in the second Mercedes. The weapons in the trunk were simply an added gift from god. Diamond smuggling and arms dealing .. such a nice combination. It wasn't all a complete bust by any stretch of the imagination. And besides, Kono's right: Simon didn't have to say anything just now. He was given another chance to walk and yet, he didn't take it."

With that, Danny stared meaningfully at Steve and he nodded in agreement. The shared look drew a dark scowl from Captain Charles and he folded his arms arrogantly. "What is that about?"

"It's about cutting a deal for Simon de Vos." Steve challenged back. "Bad deals have been cut for worse criminals. It's clear to me that Simon de Vos made a mistake and he's certainly remorseful. I think we can do more here than ruin a man's life."

Completely at peace with the idea, Danny smiled and stared Captain Charles down until the man groaned and the scowl lightened to an unhappy nod. "He's not getting off scott-free. In the United States, assault against a police officer is a felony charge. And I need to come to terms with this conspiracy."

They all agreed to those facts, but neither would he be tried to the full extent of the law. After much discussion, Danny insisted that he could not be charged with aggravated battery because of one key fact: Simon had no way of knowing with reason that he was firing on an officer.

"My vote is to charge him with a simple battery. It carries a fine .. a penalty and he goes on probation. Maybe community service."

"That's only a misdemeanor." Captain Charles flatly stated. The eyes that bore into him demanded that he also consider dropping the conspiracy charges from the South African stand-point and remove any onus with the Selebi brothers. And he knew that if Roy could weigh in, the man would also agree and he sighed in annoyance. The conversation he had just witnessed confirmed Willard's penchant for tolerance if not total absolution.

"What you are suggesting .. all of this .. is extremely ... lenient."

Steve nodded and shrugged. "I plan to speak to Governor Denning .. gain his perspective and hopefully his agreement. You and Roy are welcome to attend that meeting. But I think, this is a special case. And I understand your stance on his association to the larger conspiracy, however his complete cooperation should count for something."

_**~ to be continued ~** _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any characters. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> Notes: Yes, this is the end. Thank you for sticking with it and the generous, kind reviews. ;-) I appreciate the discussion around Simon - LOVE LOVE all the different opinions. The muses fell in love with him, so this is why the story took off a bit in a different direction.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

Kamekona was ecstatic. He proudly stood with his chest puffed out as he watched his damaged helicopter move down the Lunalilo Freeway on a wide-load flatbed. His arm was draped over Simon who was nearly swallowed by the man's friendly hug. The live spectacle was delaying traffic, people had gathered on the overhead aqueducts and television crews were filming the odd event on every local television channel.

He was rooted to the spot as he absorbed the beautiful sight being televised on every screen at the Five-0 offices; each prime station was covering the grand event with just a slightly different angle depending upon the reporter's location. Within the hour, his chopper would be safely housed at the airport repair hangar and he had long since forgotten his worry, anger and frustration at the excruciating wait. He forgot that he had almost cried when the mechanic Steve sent in with Kamekona's own flight instructor could only repair it just enough to barely sputter and moan above the tree line. For safety's sake, it was coaxed towards an access road still within the national park where it was seemingly abandoned once more.

Duke Lukela had gotten involved to arrange for a wide-bed flat load haul with his nephew who was in construction. But there were still major coordination issues, not to mention the staggering costs involved to safely bring it home. Plans had come to a screeching halt as Kamekona and the Five-0 team were stymied by the sheer size and scope of the project.

But Simon de Vos had stepped forward in an astounding way by insisting that he fund the helicopter's complete retrieval and then pay for all its repairs down to a completely new paint job. Simon had taken responsibility once he'd overheard the semi-teasing discussion amongst the friends. Steve was for once, at a complete loss. People had willingly stepped forward to help, but even coupled with the insurance, none of it was enough to cover the cost and size of the undertaking. And finally, when the National Park Service initiated discussions to trash the machine and cart it away piece by piece all at the owner's expense, Kamekona had become nearly apoplectic. However, as soon as Simon understood and digested what he was hearing, he was quick to intervene and apologize for his own over-sight when it came to the helicopter.

Desperate to help and contribute, the retrieval of Kamekona's chopper became his personal mission and only focus. Receiving permission from Captain Charles to delay his trip back to South Africa to begin the conditions of his sentencing, he managed each and every aspect of bringing it home. With Steve's support, Simon cautiously met Kamekona and offered not only his profuse apologies but whatever monetary funding would be necessary to set things right. He was still uncomfortable with the attention and overwhelmed by the team's united support to help him salvage his life. He had expected nothing but the act had even further endeared him to the them and then set him well on his way towards healing his own wounds.

 _"I can do this. I want do this."_  He was anxious because he actually needed to do it. And he was still worried about being refused when Kamekona stared angrily down at him. He felt ridiculously small and was sure that of all people, this enormously large Hawaiian would be the final face he ever saw on earth. But the big man had miraculously changed and then deflated; an angry frown suddenly became a beaming smile and Simon was warmly embraced.

Simon still didn't understand how he had gotten where he was; at a point where everyone had seemingly forgiven him. Astonishingly though, he had not entirely forgiven himself even after Governor Denning, his own court-appointed legal council (though, yes .. much to his amazement his uncle had also flown in to participate and help where he could), and the judge had explained how they had arrived at the agreed to leniency of his charges. Those same court appearances had delayed his return home significantly and Simon had kindly asked that his father and uncle return in advance of his arrival. Before leaving, his uncle had reiterated in private the exceptional graciousness of the court and his father had actually cried.

And then Simon had also caustically repeated his uncle's words before the man could voice them himself. "Ek weet nie. Ek is dom, Uncle". ( _'I know. I'm stupid, Uncle'_ ). But this time, he had merely sighed and shook his head to object. His suddenly aged nephew was a tired shell.

"No, Simon. Net by die huis kom, sodat ons kan dit uit te sorteer."  _("Just come home, so we can sort this out."_ )

And then Roy Willard had promised to keep an eye on him. But released on his own recognizance and due to begin his probationary period back at his home in Cape Town, Simon had remained withdrawn and entirely baffled by the events.

One solitary evening, there had been a knock on his door and Roy had insisted he go out for dinner. The other officers had unexpectedly shown up one by one at the restaurant and Simon's confusion had known no bounds. He had been drawn into the uncomfortable conversation though and the combined team's attempt at a tough-love intervention had begun.

" _How do you know it was your bullet? If I recall correctly, at least one other person - and then two - had joined in."_ It was a dizzying stretch and Simon recognized it as such. They had been gently arguing with him and pushing food down his throat. Commander McGarrett's statement had nearly been incomprehensible and Simon had said as much. However, the most logical comment offered came quite unexpectedly from Danny. He had tried to argue with the Detective there too, but lost the short battle when the man eyed his partner slyly.

_"Do you really think that they wouldn't have shot at us if you hadn't been there that day? Commander "let's see the pretty waterfall' still would have insisted on it._ _With you there or not .. do you really think it would have been any different?"_

Everyone had laughed; as usual, he had abstained. And Simon could easily see that Danny believed it all, but he had no answer for the sarcasm-laced truth. His only response had been to stare at the Detective in a complete daze as Steve waxed on about the falls being a national treasure. His expression had so annoyed Captain Charles that he had unexpectedly and very loudly rocked his beer glass to the table with a solid thud.

 _"This is ridiculous."_  The very next snide comment from Captain Charles was more acceptable and yet Simon clearly remembered the frightened lurch in his stomach. Roy had hissed angrily under his breath at the Captain for nearly undoing their little plan as Simon paled and put down his fork.

" _If you prefer, de Vos .. we can simply jail you and throw away the key. It seems to be exactly what you want."_

And maybe it had been. Until Kono changed the subject and brought up the fate of Kamekona's nearly abandoned helicopter.

**H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O* H5O***

So now that very morning, as the first reporter's came on scene, it was Roy that quietly noticed the healthier differences to Captain Charles. "I know you still don't exactly approve, but you can't deny we did the right thing after what has happened."

He gazed at the young man standing in Kamekona's shadow and shrugged noncommittally. It was true that de Vos had gained back some of his weight and had a much improved attitude. Adopting the helicopter as his pet project had provided him with a purpose. It had done him a world of good and there was nothing unusually subversive or under-handed by his actions.

The huffed sound and down-turned mouth were still disagreeable signs, but Charles finally admitted it, too. "Yes, yes fine."

Roy smiled because it was all the Captain would say on the matter. His own deeds though continued speaking louder than the annoyed words and gruffly made expressions. He smiled happily because Charles had silently pulled every string and called on each personal past favor with his officials to allow de Vos to stay in Honolulu. Simon's uncle had willingly run legal interference where the Captain needed assistance. The misdemeanor would stick and de Vos would remit his fine and be on probationary service. It was undeniably generous and it felt right to everyone though Simon, himself was continuing to grapple with his emotions.

In the end, the retrieval had taken more than two weeks to coordinate but Simon hit his stride as he made phone calls and then filed for all the proper licenses and permits. The family townhouse had become the paper-strewn staging point. His dining room table had been transformed into an extremely large desk of sorts with highly organized piles of plans, contacts and daily tasks scheduled down to the minute. Every 'i' was dotted, and each 't' was crossed with a certain perfection. The coup de grâce was working with State officials to gain final approval to cart the large, over-sized load down the freeway and now the sight had quickly become a media sensation.

Kamekona's satisfaction at seeing his own beaming cartoonish face on the side of his battered helicopter while it was hauled down the center of the Island, surpassed every other emotion. When he realized the veritable volume of free advertising he was receiving from the media, the grin had quickly become a chortling laugh. Kamekona was most definitely not a dumb entrepreneur and he had his big arm wrapped most uncomfortably around Simon's shoulders. What he didn't yet know was that Simon had also orchestrated that too. The carefully crafted press release had made its way to various radio and television stations. He had left no rock unturned in order to take full advantage of the situation to Kamekona's current delight.

There was a glimmer of a pleased smile on Simon's face until Kamekona shook him again in excitement. It rattled his head and then his still sore ribs. "You did an amazing job, brah. Simply .. outstanding!"

"You're welcome." Simon said as he tried to extricate himself from the man's grip. But another hug rocked him back into the big man's side as he pointed to the second television screen. It was a close-up of the large rig as it cleared an overpass lined with gawkers and yet another TV crew. Kamekona was still laughing with glee when he laid eyes on Danny and he finally released Simon to another startling burst of raw emotion.

"If you hug me, I'm gonna kill ya." Danny growled as he backed up quickly, protecting his still achy arm by hugging it protectively to his chest. Enjoying Simon's predicament from afar was one thing; but it was most certainly not fine for him.

"Back off, big guy. I had nothing to do with this .. nothing at all." Using the smart table as an obstacle, Danny was adamant as he gestured once towards the three men congregating off to the side. Still beaming, the big man picked up on the subtle hint, changed course and made his way over to an unsuspecting Steve McGarrett.

"Oh, no .. he's not!" Kono breathed out in surprise. Simon sat down with a shocked thump next to her as his eyes widened; there was another hint of a smile on this face though as he watched the display.

"Oh .. he most definitely is." The dry comment came from Danny as Kamekona's huge arms encircled and trapped Steve's elbows to his body from behind. Lifting him clear up in the air, Kamekona had to almost shout over Steve's indignant and shocked outburst. His flailing legs sent both Roy Willard and Captain Charles scattering in different directions.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"Nah! I love you, brah! This is the veritable grand prize jack-pot of free advertising and I can never repay you." Steve found himself heaved upwards again and started to laugh as he unsuccessfully tried to pry the large arms off his chest with barely the tips of his fingers.

"Down! Let go! This is embarrassing." Steve was breathless but beginning to laugh harder. "Go find Simon .. he did it."

However, Kamekona wasn't done yet. When he finally put Steve back on his own two feet, he ruffled Steve's hair vigorously with both of his large hands as he smiled happily at Simon de Vos.

"You're forgiven, bruddah!"

_**~ END ~** _


End file.
